To Understand
by hinatakyubi
Summary: Kyuubi trys to escape from his prison again, but Naruto fights back and results in something neither Kyuubi nor Naruto expected. Now they must figure out how to change back, but until then they must come to understand one another.
1. Prologue

He was running as fast as his four legs could carry him. His ears twitched in the air hearing his pursers catching up on him.

_Not good! Not good! If they catch me I'm done for._ He thought as the landscape zipped passed him

A dog howled behind him. His eyes widening in fear over the sound.

" An Inu too defiantly not good." He said continuing to run

Starting to run out of chakra he slowed down.

" Defiantly not good. I need to find a place to hide and hope they pass me by." He spoke as he saw an opening where a tree had lifted up some to create a hole.

" Thank Kami." He said as he wiggled his way into the hole

He curled up in a ball shivering at the thought of who might have been after him and hoping they didn't find him in this state.

_I just wish I knew if they were friend or foe._ He thought to himself as he started to fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Inu – Dog 

Kami - God


	2. The Change

**Flashback **

**The day before:**

**Naruto, along with his friends and their sensei's were in a field having a sparing tournament. So far Naruto and Neji had won every one of their spars. The blond boy was happy being with his friends again after being gone for so long and after finally getting Sasuke back and killing all of Akatsuki he didn't have a care in the world. As the group watched Neji and Naruto were now the only ones left and were now getting ready to start their spar.**

" **I can't wait!" Tsunade said smiling**

" **Whom did she bet on?" Sakura whispered to Shizune**

" **Neji." Shizune said annoyed**

" **Not Naruto?" Sasuke questioned still annoyed Sakura had managed to take him out of the competition**

" **She still doesn't think he's improved enough." Jiraiya said annoyed**

" **She's in for a surprise then." Kiba said rubbing his sore leg while sitting on Akamaru, who barked in agreement

* * *

**

**Naruto and Neji stood each other down both smiling at the fight they were about to have with each other.**

" **Opponents ready?" Sai asked and the two nodded**

" **Are you ready Neji?" Naruto asked smirking**

" **The question should be are you Naruto?" Neji said smiling back at him**

" **I was born ready to kick you ass." Naruto said confidently**

" **I think the fate have something different in mind today Naruto." Neji said**

" **Yeah the fates are about to tell you that I'm going to win against you again." Naruto said still confident in his abilities**

**Neji just shook his head over the boy's confidence.**

" **BEGIN!" Sai shouted

* * *

**

" **BYAKUGAN!" Neji said activating his eyes**

" **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Naruto said created 5 clones of himself**

**Three stayed back to protect him and two moved in front of him to attack. The two in front started to charge at Neji pulling a kunai from each of their pouches and twirling them on their fingers. As they drew closer the two launched the kunai as they whizzed straight as Neji's chest.**

" **Kaiten!" Neji said forming the spinning chakra shield all around him**

**It caused the kunais to be tossed the side and he immediately stopped.**

" **Come on Naruto I know you can do better that these mere Genin attacks." Neji said getting impatient at Naruto toying

* * *

**

" **See sukebei I betted on the right person. Otouto's not going to win." Tsunade said happily**

" **I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kakashi said smiling**

" **What would you know?" Tsunade asked him**

**Kakashi just smiled with his eyes, " Probably more about his power than you think."**

**One of the clones became enraged at Neji words and ran forward blindly starting to attack with pure Tai-jutsu.**

" **Since this is a only a clone I don't feel I need to hold back." Neji said to Naruto, who was still standing behind his other clones**

**Naruto smiled at his words, _I don't want you to hold back._**

" **Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuichi Shiki!" Neji said**

**He suddenly disappeared from his spot causing Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata to activate their eyes. They couldn't see this, but Naruto eyes had also changed from his pupils being round to being slits.**

**_Now to see what you truly can do Neji._ Naruto thought smiling**

**Gai and Lee smiled at Neji see how much his speed had improved with their help. As Neji rushed forward he started hitting the clones chakra points. His movements were so fast he didn't even have enough time to count them off. When the other saw him return to his previous spot they noticed the clone stumble backwards and then disappear in a puff of smoke.**

**As this clones information returned to him though, Naruto flinched from a pain coming from his stomach.**

**_What the hell is that? I normally never feel what happens to the Bunshin._ Naruto thought**

**As the pain happened again this time stronger Naruto figured out what it was, Fur ball, if you think you have a chance to get out while I'm in the middle of a fight you got another thing coming. Naruto thought sensing a surge of chakra inside**

" **Aar you annoying Gaki! I was almost out too." Kyuubi yelled to Naruto**

**_In your dreams fur ball._ Naruto thought to him as he looked back out to the fight still going on with his clones**

**As the clone disappeared Neji looked at Naruto waiting for his next move. He noticed him flinch and became worried something was wrong. Suddenly the ground rumbled underneath him.**

" **Shimatta!" Neji said as he flipped backwards-just barley missing the hidden clones uppercut**

**Before the clone could regain his balance Neji thrust his open chakra enforced palm into its chest causing it to disappeared also.**

" **Nice try Naruto, but that move won't work on me again. Are you really even trying?" Neji spoke**

**It was then that Neji noticed on the clones that had been guarding Naruto was gone. **

**_Shimatta! Where did he go?_ Neji thought**

**He used his Byakugan to scan the surrounding area.**

**_Where did he go? I don't see him anywhere._ Neji thought**

**It was then a shadow started to for above him. Looking up Neji was surprised to see the clone falling from the air and doing hand seals at the same time.**

" **Ami no You Gama!" the Naruto clone said**

**In front of the clone thousands of small toads appeared starting to rain down on Neji.

* * *

**

" **What the hell is that?" Jiraiya asked never seeing this before**

" **You didn't teach him?" Tsunade asked shocked**

" **Do you think I can jump like that? Hell no I didn't teach him that jutsu." Jiraiya said**

" **Well how did he learn it?" Tsunade asked**

" **Probably another one he created." Shikamaru said smoking his cigarette

* * *

**

**Neji legs spread out further as he moved one arm out in front of him and on behind him.**

" **Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!" Neji said **

**As each toad came near him he struck it with pinpoint accuracy causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. In no time all of the toads were gone and all that was left was a still falling Naruto clone. As the clone approached Neji he flung his arm forward to reviled a hidden kunai attached to wire. The kunai flew towards Neji like the other had.**

" **Kaiten!" Neji said forming the spinning chakra shield for the weapon**

**Once he heard it hit the shield and be redirect away from him. He cancelled the jutsu and jumped up a little bit moving chakra to his right leg and kicked the Naruto clone in the stomach causing his to puff out of existence.**

" **Naruto you are really trying my patients. If all you're going to do is test me this spar is pointless." Neji said now annoyed his back to Naruto**

**As he looked over to where Naruto was he noticed the two clones that were left were helping him with something.**

" **You want a challenge Neji! You asked for it." Naruto said smirking as his held up in his hands what looked like a giant shuriken

* * *

**

" **What the hell is that?" Tenten asked shocked**

" **Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken." Choji stated knowing full well the destructiveness of this jutsu of Naruto's**

" **Rasengan? As in the Yondiame's Rasengan?" Kurenai asked shocked**

" **Hai, I taught it to the Gaki when he went with he to search for Tsunade-hime and bring her back. Was able to learn the basic jutsu in 2 week." Jiraiya said**

" **After I found out Naruto's element. I told him that sensei's jutsu was incomplete. This is his completed version. Well…one of them." Kakashi said smiling**

" **One? How many does he have?" Lee asked shocked**

**Kakashi shrugged.**

" **Just what I expect from my eternal rival! So hip and cool!" Gai said**

" **GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said**

" **LEE!" Gai said**

" **NOT NOW!" Sakura said hitting the two upside the head knocking them out

* * *

**

" **See if you can dodge this Neji!" Naruto said smiling**

**He hurled the Rasengan Shuriken towards Neji, whose eyes grew wide at the size of this jutsu.**

" **Kaiten!" Neji said forming another Kaiten**

**This time however the attack wasn't deflected. What happed was actually the opposite, instead the Rasengan Shuriken seemed to be growing.**

" **What the hell is going on? It's getting bigger!" Kiba said shocked as Akamaru barked in agreement**

" **It seems that the Rasengan is absorbing the force of the Kaiten and growing." Shino stated**

" **Can it really do that?" Kiba asked shocked**

" **It is a Kaze jutsu, so since the Kaiten needs air to flow and moved all around Neji. Then the air that runs in the Kaiten is adding to the Rasengan. What Neji is really doing is helping the jutsu grow stronger." Shikamaru said analyzing the jutsu**

" **NEJI DROP THE KAITEN OR YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Tenten screamed afraid for her teammate**

**Neji hearing this stopped and quickly ducked at the Rasengan Shuriken whizzed by his head taking off a couple strands of hair. It sailed until a tree came into it path.**

" **I'd duck." Naruto said**

…** Neji thought at his words**

**As it impacted, the trees for the next mile were torn down from the force. It caused a mini tornado from the continuous spinning of the chakra. Lifting some of the fallen trees into the air and landing harshly back into the forest. Neji and the rest of the group gawked at the destruction that jutsu caused.**

**Neji looked back at Naruto, " Are you trying to kill me?"**

" **Hey you're the one that made it stronger. That had hardly any power when I released it." Naruto told him

* * *

**

" **I guess I'll be getting my money soon Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked smiling with his eyes**

**Tsunade growled and glared at the silver haired ninja, " Urusai."**

**Kakashi chuckled at the mood Tsunade was now in over figuring out this was another thing she was going to loose at.

* * *

**

**Neji stood there stunned at what Naruto had just done and now he was out of chakra and could barley move.**

" **Hokage-sama I give up." Neji said as he started to collapse**

**Naruto released the last two clones and ran over to him helping him walk over to Tenten, who started to heal him**

" **Sorry about that Neji." Naruto said scratching the back of his head**

**Neji shook his head, " It was a good match Naruto and you don't have to apologize. You surprised me though at the way you think on the battlefield, but I really should asked you if you are alright though?"**

" **Naa, I'm good. Probably something I ate." Naruto said hoping to take the attention off him being hurt maybe**

**Neji nodded as Tenten finished healing him, " Arigatou Tenten."**

**Helping him stand up Tenten let him lean on her till he felt better.**

" **Ok winner of the sparing tournament is Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade said grumbling**

" **Obaa-chan did you bet against me?" Naruto asked seeing her mood**

**This resulted in a fist to Naruto's face by Tsunade, " Of course I did baka. I didn't think you were that good!"**

**Naruto after regaining consciousness started to laugh at her, " Sorry Obaa-chan but you should never bet against me."**

**Tsunade glared at him but his smiled caused her frown to go away.**

" **So what did I win?" Naruto asked**

" **My respect." Tsunade said**

" **Awwe is that all?" Naruto wined at the groups chuckled**

" **And you can help me out tomorrow." Tsunade said knowing this would make him happy**

" **NANI? I get to help you being the Hokage?" Naruto asked shocked, " Yosh! I'm on my way to being the next Hokage."**

" **It's just one day dope." Sasuke said annoyed at Naruto**

" **Urusai Teme." Naruto shot back**

**Everyone being tired left, but Naruto decided to stay and spar a little with his Bunshin. As day grew into night though the two were still sparing. Finally Naruto collapsed of exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**

**Inside his mind Kyuubi was watching and smirking.**

" **Now's my chance." Kyuubi thought as he tried to take over Naruto's body again**

**Naruto subconscious though felt this and confronted the fox, " Oi fur ball what the hell do you think you're doing?"**

" **I'm escaping Gaki." Kyuubi said half his body already out of the cage**

" **Like hell! You know I'm really getting tired of this." Naruto said back to the chakra fox**

**The two started to fight and Naruto produced his Wind Rasengan as the Kyuubi created an enormous ball of chakra in its mouth. The two jutsus collided and the whole area lit up. The two were blinded and as the light died down Kyuubi was gone and Naruto was left lying in the caged room unconscious and alone.

* * *

**

**Outside Naruto's body pulsed as changes started taking place. He lay there still asleep not knowing what had really happened.**

**Flashback End

* * *

**

The next morning the sun started to wake him up as he twitched and turned his back to the light. He felt his tail twitch in annoyance.

_Wait tail?_ Naruto thought

That woke him up and as he tried to stand he noticed he was inside his clothes.

" What the hell?" Naruto said shocked

Managing to wiggle his way out of his clothes, which took him a while since his feet were tangled in his boxers. He finally got out and looked himself over. He was in shocked at what he saw.

" What the hell did that kitsune do to me?" Naruto asked shocked seeing that he had been turned into a golden fox kit.

" _KYUUBI!" _Naruto shouted at the fox, but no response can

Naruto looked around him worried somehow the fox had gotten out, but everything was like it was the other day. He suddenly heard some voices coming in his direction. He ran into forest turning back once in the shade, so as not to be seen and to see who was coming.

* * *

" Sasuke are you sure?" Sakura asked

" We left him here and you know how he is he'll practice till he passes out." Sasuke told him

" Yeah you're right. Hinata thank you for coming with us." Sakura said

" I was needing to see Hokage-sama today anyways about a medical jutsu I found." Hinata said quietly

Sakura smiled at her and shook her head. Over the years Hinata had opened up more, but she was still very timid and quiet especially if it dealt with Naruto.

" So Hinata when are you going to tell Naruto your feelings?" Sakura asked Sasuke glancing over at Sakura

Hinata blushed and bowed her head, "I'm still not ready Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed looking over at Sasuke. As the three reached where they had left Naruto, though all that was there were his clothes. Hinata reached down and grabbed them lifting them up. She turned and looked at Sasuke and Sakura with concern.

" Um where Naruto-kun then?" Hinata asked

" Better yet why are his clothes here?" Sakura said starting to get angry

" Yeah I don't see Naruto as the streakier type." Sasuke said smirking

This remark though caused Hinata to blush brightly at the thought of Naruto naked.

" **UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"** Inner Sakura shouted

Sasuke and the hiding Naruto cringed at this, but still Naruto didn't emerge.

" Sasuke-kun I don't like this." Sakura said now starting to worry

" Ditto." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharigan

Hinata followed him in this activating her Byakugan to see if she could find him also.

As they started to search the area and Sasuke was the first to notice the golden fox.

" A kitsune? Here?" Sasuke questioned

Hinata looked where Sasuke was and saw the fox too, but she saw more.

_That chakra. It's his._ " Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

The fox saw he had been found and got wide-eyes that he had been spotted. As soon as this happened he turned and bolted into the forest shadows.

" What happened?" Sasuke asked confused knowing who the fox was from what

Hinata had just said

Hinata looked at Sasuke, " It's his chakra signature Sasuke-kun, but Kyuubi's is gone."

" What going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused by his questioned

" SAKURA! HINATA!" Sasuke said upset and in a rush needing to go after Naruto, "You need to go to the Hokage."

" Why what's happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked

" I think Kyuubi did something to him, but he's run off. I'm going to go after him. Tell Hokage-sama to get our group together and you lead them here. I'll mark the way and Akamaru can use Naruto's scent to follow too." Sasuke said as he disappeared and reappeared in a tree branch as the opening to the forest, " What are you waiting on you two? GO!"

With that Sasuke and Sakura and Hinata both disappeared.

Sakura and Hinata reappeared in Tsunade's office to see she was sleeping.

" Hokage-sensei wake up this is an emergency." Hinata said frantic

Tsunade grunted and woke up looking tiredly at Hinata, " This better be good."

Hinata shoved Naruto's clothes in front of her. " Hinata I know you like Naruto, but stealing some of his clothes is a new one for you."

Hinata face turned three shades of red at Tsunade's words.

" Tsunade-sensei stop teasing her! Something's happened to Naruto, Sasuke-kun's gone after him. He said he thinks Kyuubi did something to him." Sakura said out of breath

" Nani? Kotetsu Izumo!" Tsunade shouted as the two Chuunin appeared in her office, "Go get all of Naruto's friend and sensei in here at once."

The two nodded and disappeared again.

" So what's going on?" Tsunade asked now fully awake.

" I don't really know much myself Hokage-sensei. We went to go get Naruto, Sasuke-kun saying he had probably fall asleep practicing and might not be here on time. When we got there Naruto's clothes were in the middle of the training area, but no Naruto. Sasuke-kun activated his Sharigan and Hinata activated her Byakugan. Maybe Hinata should tell you more." Sakura explained

" Well?" Tsunade asked looking at the still red Hinata

" Ano sa, when I searched I heard Sasuke say a kitsune was in the forest. As I looked I saw the kitsune, but also it's chakra signature that was Naruto-kun, but something off with it Hokage-sama." Hinata said

" Off with it? What do you mean?" Tsunade asked

" Kyuubi's chakra it's gone." Hinata said

Tsunade sucked in deeply her eyes growing wide, " Not good."

It was then all of Naruto's friends and sensei's came into Tsunade's office.

" This better be good." Shikamaru yawned lazily

" Naruto's gone." Tsunade said

" NANI?" the whole group said with shock

" Sasuke thinks Kyuubi's done something to him and gone after him. I want you all to follow him and help him bring Otouto back understood?" Tsunade said

" HAI!" the group all said

" Sakura, Hinata." Tsunade spoke

" Kiba-kun we found Naruto-kun's clothes if you could have Akamaru sniff them and get his scents then we can track him faster." Hinata said handing Naruto's jacket to him

" Right, here boy." Kiba said holding the jacket up to Akamaru, who sniffed it and barked, " What do you mean it smells different?" Kiba asked the dog, who responded, "Hokage-sama, he said it smells like Naruto and a kitsune." Kiba said

" Has be always smelled like a kitsune?" Tsunade questioned

Kiba looked at Akamaru, who shook his head.

Tsunade sighed at this, " What did Kyuubi try to do now? Alright go and bring him back."

With that the group disappeared and reappeared outside the Hokage Tower.

" Sakura, Hinata, since you know where to go we'll follow you." Kakashi said

The two girls nodded and jumped to the nearest rooftop heading to the area they were at yesterday.

Sasuke was still following Naruto through the forest. With his Sharigan activated it wasn't hard to see the Naruto's movements was giving off as he sped way from Konoha.

" Chikusyou dope why are you using Shushin?" Sasuke questioned himself having to push chakra into his legs to keep up

Suddenly he heard a howl, " Good Sakura and Hinata got the others, and they should be here soon. But did Kiba's Inu have to howl like that?"

Sasuke looked forward noticing Naruto heard the howl too and sped up even more. After 20 more minutes Naruto started to slow down as did Sasuke and he moved to hide under a tree. Sasuke went into a tree so he could keep watch on Naruto until the other came.

* * *

" Kiba did Akamaru have to do that?" Ino asked annoyed

" He got the scent what else do you want him to do?" Kiba asked back

Ino sighed, " I don't know something that might not alert Naruto we're coming."

Akamaru barked to Kiba, " He said we're catching up to Naruto and Sasuke."

Kiba turned to look at Hinata knowing she still had a crush on Naruto, " You Ok Hinata?"

" Hai, Kiba-kun I just want to find Naruto-kun and help him if we can." Hinata spoke softly to him

" Right we'll fix whatever that baka kitsune has done to him." Kiba said smiling at his teammate

" Um." Hinata said blushing a little as she clutched Naruto jacket harder

Akamaru suddenly stopped, " What is it boy?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked to him, "He said they're a couple feet away."

Sakura searched the trees finally seeing Sasuke sitting on a tree branch leaning watching the ground.

" Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as she landed beside of him

He looked up at her and smiled, " You should tell that mutt of Kiba's not to howl so much. It scared the dope half to death like he is right now."

" Sasuke where is he?" Kakashi asked

" Down there under the tree." Sasuke said pointing to the ground

" How?" Kurenai asked

" Just look see where the tree juts out and forms a cub hole sort of. Look in there." Sasuke said pointing to said tree

The group looked and gasped in the hole was a sleeping golden fox.

" Is that Naruto?" Lee asked shocked

" Yeah I think Kyuubi did something to him, but I'm not sure what. When he crawled in there he fell asleep." Sasuke said

" So who's going to go down and get him?" Tenten asked

" Hinata I think you should." Neji said

" M…me?" Hinata said blushing clutching the jacket to her chest

" Yeah Hinata you're the best with animals and I'm sure he won't hurt you once he knows it's you." Choji said smiling

" O…okay." Hinata said jumping down from the tree and landing on the ground

Naruto hearing the thud woke up, but kept the look like he was still asleep.

_Someone's here._ He thought

He raised his ears to hear where they were.

_Soft and unsure, uneven breathing, they're worried about something. Are they friend or foe though? _He thought

It was then he opened his eyes to see a hand reaching in to where he was. He back away, but soon hit the end of the hole. He wined afraid whomever it was, was going to hurt him.

He was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and pulled out. He started to squirm being temporarily blinded by the light.

" Shuuu Naruto-kun its alright." The girls voice said

Naruto stopped squirming and looked up. It was then his saw it was Hinata.

" Hinata-chan I'm glad it's you." Naruto said calming down slacking in her grip

She placed him in her arms as he rested his head down. The rest of the group landed and moved over to the two.

" Naruto what happened?" Kakashi asked worried over his student

Naruto yawned, " Can we go back home and I'll explain in front of Obaa-chan?"

" Hai, everyone let's go home." Gai said

Naruto snuggled further into Hinata's arms as he fell back into a deep sleep. Hinata looked down at him smiling as she jumped into the trees to follow the group home.

* * *

As they reached Konoha's Gates the guards stopped the group.

" You can't bring that THING in here." One guard said angrily

" We are on orders by the Hokage herself to bring the kitsune to her." Kakashi said annoyed at the two

" Well she didn't say it had to be alive did she." The other said smiling as he took a kunai out to kill Naruto

As he got close enough though he was hit in the stomach by a palm, " You will NOT hurt this kitsune. I will kill both of you if you try!" Hinata said angrily at the men

The other guard backed down seeing the Hyuuga Heiress was pissed and grabbed his now unconscious friend and jumped back to their stations.

" Arigatou Hinata-chan." Naruto said softly so the villagers wouldn't hear him talking

She looked down at him surprised, " You were awake?"

Naruto nodded as he rested his head back on her arms.

" Will you look at that." Someone said

" The nerve bringing that THING into the village after what the Kyuubi did." Another said

" The Hyuuga Heiress must be out of her mind." Another spoke

Hinata hearing this glared over at the group that was talking causing them to look at her surprised she could hear them.

Kakashi walked over to the group, " I would suggest you don't make her madder than she already is. She just knocked one of the gate guards unconscious for trying to kill the kit."

With that he walked away leaving a stunned groups behind him.

As they reached the Hokage Tower, Jiraiya was walking in.

" Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said

Jiraiya turned hearing his name, " Ho ho, my what pretty ladies we have here."

Sakura came over to him smiling and punched him on the head leaving a rather large lump.

" Ooooh I forgot you're the one that apprenticed with Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya groaned rubbing his head

" So why are you here Jiraiya-sama?" Gai asked

" Don't know Tsunade just called me and told me to get here ASAP." Jiraiya said

" Probably over me." Naruto said

" Gaki? Where are you?" Jiraiya said looking at the group and not seeing the yellow mop of hair

" Down here Ero-sennin." Naruto said

Jiraiya looked down and saw the kit in Hinata's arms.

" Gaki? What the?" Jiraiya now completely confused

" Um…might I suggest we head inside so we can find out what happened?" Kurenai said

Jiraiya nodded still stunned in his student's appearance, but followed the group. As the got upstairs Shizune smiled at then and let then in.

" Did you find him?" Tsunade asked worried

" They found me Obaa-chan I'm ok." Naruto said jumping out of Hinata's arms and onto Tsunade's desk

" Gaki what happened?" Tsunade asked shocked by his appearance

" Kyuubi that what." Naruto said annoyed

" What did he try to do now?" Shino asked

" Escape. Again. What else it new." Naruto said glancing sideways

The group gasped at this.

" Well that form for one." Kakashi said smiling

" Did he?" Choji asked

" I don't know what happened to him. He's gone and I'm stuck like this. I'm not sure where he is." Naruto said his tail swishing in agitation

" Tell us everything Gaki." Jiraiya said

Naruto nodded and retold what happened the night before.

" ….then I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I thought he had gotten loose, but everything was fine and then I discover I look like this."

" Have you tried to change back?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto shook his head, " Well try dope." Sasuke said

Naruto glared at him and tried, but nothing happened. At least he though nothing happened. As he gathered chakra he started to grow in size.

" Um..Gaki you might want to get down." Tsunade said

" Huh?" Naruto said falling off the desk

He got up to notice he was now bigger, " What the? How'd I get so big?"

" Your chakra Naruto. When you started gathering it you started to grow and you got more tails too." Ino said

Naruto looked back and noticed he now had 4 tails.

" LET ME GO YA WORTHLESS NINGEN." A loud voice was heard from outside

Kotetsu and Izumo came walking in dragging a boy in with them. He was the one that was shouting.

" Come on you. Talk to the Hokage about what you did." Kotetsu said

" Kotetsu, Izumo this better be good I'm in a meeting." Tsunade said annoyed

" Gomen Hokage-sama, but this boy attacked a villager coming out of the forest." Izumo spoke

" That man was poaching kitsune!" the boy shouted angrily his chakra starting to manifest

Naruto eyes the boy and realized who he was.

" Obaa-chan get them out of here now." Naruto whispered to her

" Kotetsu, Izumo leave the boy here and go guard the door. I'm to have no more visitors until I'm done with this meeting." Tsunade ordered them

The two dropped the boy on the floor and bowed heading outside.

The boy rubbed his bottom from the drop. Naruto walked over to him glaring.

" Omae! What did you do to me?" Naruto questioned

The rest of the group confused by his words.

" Me? What did ya do ta me? I'd rather be in that body than this pathetic Ningen one." The boy said

" Oh sure fur ball and like I want to be a kitsune." Naruto shot back

The group gasped at this.

" You mean that's…." Kurenai asked shocked

" Yep, guys meet the annoyed fur ball." Naruto said looking at his friends

The boy they now knew was Kyuubi stood up. He was 5'4" with long wild red hair that was an untamed mess. His eyes were slanted and crimson in color with slit-pupils and not a blemish on his face. He was lean but muscular built causing the clothes he was wearing to almost fall off of his body. Said clothes were tattered rags that were barley staying together themselves. (AN: Think Renji from Bleach and Naruto combined)

" Where did you get that outfit the dumpster?" Ino questioned

" If you must know yes. It was either this or I could walk around in my birthday suit honey." Kyuubi commented smirking

All the girls blushed at this.

" Oi be nice." Naruto said

" Why should I Gaki? I'm a 9,000-year-old kitsune I could care less. If ya haven't noticed we really don't have use fer clothing." Kyuubi shot back at him

It was then Naruto's clothes were thrown into his face.

" Who did that?" Kyuubi growled as he pulled the clothing off of him

" I did and you will go to the bathroom next door and put that on for now." Tsunade said pointing to the door, " Gaki go with him to make sure he puts it on right." Tsunade said

" Yeah yeah." Naruto grumbled as he shrunk back down having Kyuubi follow him

After they left a silence engulfed the group.

" So…." Jiraiya said, " …this is new."

Tsunade signed and rubbed her temples, " I need a drink."

" Ditto." Jiraiya said as a number of the adults nodded

" So what do we do know? I mean is Kyuubi going to cause us problems?" Choji asked

No one answered because no one knew the answer to the question.

" Can he even access chakra?" Neji asked

" Iie, I can't. Not right now at least." Kyuubi said walking back in with Naruto by his side

" So how can Naruto then?" Lee asked confused

" Gaki's been able ta access my charka since the Mission to Wave. He's used it before, so he doesn't have a problem using it now. Where as I have never used Ningen chakra before and don't know how to access it." Kyuubi said his arms crossed in annoyance

" That's a good think. I mean he can't harm us then." Kiba said smiling

" I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you Inu." Kyuubi said as he was suddenly beside the boy, " I might not be able ta use chakra, but I can still move fast and am very good at Tai-jutus."

Naruto growled at him, " Leave them be fur ball."

" And if I don't?" Kyuubi asked

" You want to have another round? I'm sure maybe this time I can get rid of your ass once and for all." Naruto threatened

Kyuubi backed down and moved back beside of him and sighed, " No need Gaki I won't harm them."

Naruto looked up at him questioning his words but just shook his head.

" So how do we change back or get you back inside of me?" Naruto asked

" Not a clue kit." Kyuubi said shrugging annoyed again

" Great so I'm stuck like this then." Naruto said getting upset at not being able to change back

" Oh and ya think I'm thrilled being in this body?" Kyuubi questioned

" So what do I do now? I can't really be left alone. Not in this village like this at least." Naruto said

" Why do you say that Gaki?" Tsunade asked

" Oh lets just say we have a couple of incidents on our way here. Not to mention you have a gate guard that's been Jyuuken into unconsciousness." Kakashi said smiling with his eye

Tsunade was shocked, " Neji what happened?"

" It wasn't me that knocked him out." Neji said

" Hinata?" Tsunade said even more shocked

" He was going to kill Naruto-kun. I wouldn't let him near him so I hit him. Then the villagers were talking." Hinata said calmly

Kyuubi growled at this, but was also shocked the girl would protect Naruto even as a fox like that.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head, " If the Yondaime only knew how much trouble he cause me. Maybe I can use the Edo Tensei and resurrect his ass to help me out."

Jiraiya chuckled at this, " Now you know you wouldn't want him around Tsunade. He messed with you enough as a kid."

" Yeah about as much trouble as someone else I know." Tsunade said looking over at Naruto, " And you why did you attack a villager?"

" Onna I already told ya once and if ya're taa old ta understand then it's not my fault." Kyuubi said annoyed

Tsunade growled at him and punched over his head causing a lump to form, " That'll teach you for calling me old you annoyed kitsune."

" Hinata since everyone had seen you with him. I'm going to have Naruto and Kyuubi stay with you and Neji until we can fix this. I'll be over later to explain everything to Hiashi." Tsunade said

" H..hai." Hinata said blushing as Naruto jumped back into her arms

" Gaki be good. Kyuubi if you so much as hurt another villager I'll put you in a cell until I can put you back in Otouto." Tsunade said

" Yeah yeah." Kyuubi said waving off her threat as he went to follow the group out

As the rest left only the senseis and Jiraiya remained.

" So do you think we should tell them?" Kakashi asked

" About Yondaime?" Tsunade questioned her hands in her hair

She looked up at the group, " Tell me what you think? You know about it already so what's your opinion on this?"

" He should know. They all should know even the villagers. I think a lot will change once they know this information." Kurenai said

" But will it change for the better?" Gai asked

" I believe it will. If they know this then I think a lot of the past will finally be at peace. I know Arashi would have wanted it like that." Jiraiya said looking out to the Yondiame's face.

" Hai, that's how sensei wanted it in the first place." Kakashi said mimicking Jiraiya

" Then it's settled. Once we can fix Naruto and Kyuubi we'll tell them and then the village." Tsunade said and everyone nodded to her words, " You all are dismissed."

Jiraiya started to walk out, " Except for you sukebei. I need to here to help me figure out how to get those two back to normal."

" Tsunade my research." Jiraiya wined

" Can wait until your student is back to normal." Tsunade said

* * *

Sensei – Teacher

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Kaiten – Heavenly Spin

Sukebei – Pervert

Otouto – Little Brother

Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuichi Shiki – 8 Trigrams 361 Palms

Kyuubi – Nine-tailed Fox

Shimatta – Shit

Ami no You Gama – Rain of Toads

Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho – 8 Trigrams 128 Palms

Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken – Wind Rasengan Shuriken

Yondaime – 4th Hokage

Hai – Yes

Obaa-chan - Grandmother

Nani – What?

Teme – Bastard

Kitsune – Fox

Chikusyou – God damn it!

Shushin – Body Flicker

Um – Right

Ero-sennin – Perverted Hermit

Ningen – Human

Omae – Why you!

Oi – Hey

Jyuuken – Gentle Fist

Edo Tensei – Impure World Resurrection

Onna - Woman


	3. Living with the Hyuugas

As Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Kyuubi go to the Hyuuga compound a number of villager can be heard whispering.

" Look what she's carrying." On woman was heard saying

" Can you believe they let one in here alive? The Hyuuga's will be curses from now on." Another said

Kyuubi scoffed at their words, " Mindless Ningen."

Naruto sighed for once agreeing with his former prisoner, " Kyuubi they can't help that they're frightened of a kitsune being in the village. After what you did who wouldn't." Naruto said trying to reason with the human fox

" Feh, still doesn't change anything. I mean ya look like a kit, they can't harm anything. They're innocent and they still condemn those." Kyuubi spat

As they reached the Hyuuga entrance the guard came to greet them.

" Hinata-sama, Neji-san it's good to see you home safe. Hiashi-sama had asked to see you once you returned. Is he a visitor?" the guard asked seeing Kyuubi, but dismissing the fox

" Hai, he will be staying with us for some time under Hokage-sama's orders. Also this little kit will be staying here too, so it is not to be harmed either." Hinata told him

" I would never hurt that young one, but I will tell the other about the two." the guard said ruffling the fur on Naruto's head and bowing resuming his post

" See not everyone is ready to kill me." Naruto told Kyuubi

" One out of a thousand is not significant, Gaki." Kyuubi shot back

Naruto snorted and laid his head back on Hinata's arms. As the group walked inside they went to the garden where Hiashi was training with Hanabi. As Hiashi saw the group he smiled happy they were back safe.

" Hanabi that's all for today. Go outside and find your friend Konohamaru and the other and play with them." Hiashi spoke

Naruto ears perked up at this.

" Hai, Otousan." Hanabi said happily as she bowed and then ran out of the training area in the garden and out the gates

" Konohamaru?" Naruto questioned looking up at Hinata

" Hanabi has formed a friendship with Konohamaru and his group. It seem they're the only ones that will play with Hanabi and not worried about her being a Hyuuga." Hinata explained to him

" Good I taught him as much." Naruto said nodding

" Hinata, Neji I'm glad to see you back, but who is your friend I have not seen him in Konoha before." Hiashi said

" Oh yeah ya have Ningen." Kyuubi said

" Ningen?" Hiashi questioned his words

It was then that the gate guard came running towards Hiashi, " Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama is here to talk to you about the visitor we have."

Hiashi looked at the boy and then at the guard, " Tell her to come back to the garden. I will stay here with my Musume and the others."

" Hai." The guard said disappearing

Minutes passed and soon Tsunade was seen walking over the bridge that led to the garden.

" Remind me to have you meet me next time Hiashi." Tsunade said smiling

Hiashi smiled at this, " I believe you wanted to talk without interruptions. Well only my family uses this garden, so I thought it best."

" Hai that it is then. Well I came here to talk about you two guests that will be staying with you for a while." Tsunade said

" Two?" Hiashi questioned

" Down here." Naruto said

Hiashi looked down seeing the fox walking a paw at him

" Hi ya." Naruto said smiling

Hiashi grew wide-eyed at this, " Hokage-sama the kitsune it's talking."

" That's because it's Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade said

" Then he's…." Hiashi said looking at the red head

Kyuubi bowed, " Kyuubi no Kitsune at yar service Ningen."

Kyuubi looked up sneering at the Hyuuga Head. Hiashi paled at the revelation.

" You can't honestly think I'll let that bakemono stay in my house?" Hiashi asked starting to panic

Kyuubi growled and frowned at his words, " Listen here Ningen if I have my way I'd be much happier back in the Gaki's seal. This is my personal version of hell."

" What is going on?" Hiashi asked now confused

" We'll long story short. Kyuubi tried to escape and Naruto fought him off, but somehow ended up in the others body, well sort of…"

" Right. I'd kill myself if I was in Gaki's actual body." Kyuubi said annoyed

" Well don't think I'm fine looking like this." Naruto shot back

" You shouldn't talk Gaki. You're senses are heightened and yar speed is greater and ya can still use chakra. I on the other hand have no coordination and can't even form chakra, so don't complain ta me." Kyuubi shot

" You can't use chakra?" Hiashi questioned

" Are ya deaf? I just said. I. Can't. Form. Chakra. This is Ningen chakra we're talking about not kitsune. It doesn't exist in a kitsune form, so I don't know how ta access it. Believe me if I did a number of Ningen's would already be dead." Kyuubi spat

" Fur ball shut it." Naruto said

Kyuubi growled at the kit, but stopped talking.

" As I was staying until we can figure out how to change these two back I need them to stay with you. It seem the villagers still aren't very keen on kitsune in Konoha. As I'm sure Hinata can tell you. So it'd be best for Naruto to stay here and only go out accompanied by one of his friends, so as not to be harmed." Tsunade said

" What happened?" Hiashi asked turning to Hinata

" They tried to kill Naruto even in his current form. I stopped them, but I'm sure if he was left alone no one would hesitate to try it again." Hinata spoke

" Not the first time, not the last." Naruto said jumping out of Hinata's arms stretching his body and yawning

" What do you mean Naruto?" Neji asked

" He means that it's happened to us before, so its nothin' new." Kyuubi shot back

" Happened before? When?" Tsunade questioned this new

Naruto shot Kyuubi a glare at his big mouth and smiled at her, " Nothing to worry about Baa-chan. Let's just say when I was younger the villager were rather hard on me."

" Hard? HARD?" Kyuubi shouted

" Fur ball shut it." Naruto spat

" You call being nearly killed four times hard? If it wasn't fer me being trapped in yar pitiful body ya would have been dead by now!" Kyuubi told him

" You're the whole reason they tried to kill me you fur ball." Naruto shot back

This silenced Kyuubi knowing the boy was right. The group all stood there shocked at the two's words and about Naruto's life when he was younger.

" No one tried to help?" Hinata questioned sadly

" Only Ojii-san and later Iruka-sensei tried. Other than that I was the bakemono of Konoha and no one could care less what happened to me." Naruto said as he walked away going further into the garden

The group looked at each other upset. Kyuubi sighed knowing he had pushed too hard and given up information his jailer wished kept secret.

" Kyuubi-sama was it really that bad?" Hinata asked upset at the news

Kyuubi looked at her surprised she'd regard him like this. He turned his head to the girl couldn't see the smiled that started to play on his lips at being thought of as an elder.

" I'm not going ta tell ya anymore. It is the Gaki's place ta tell these things. He is right I went ta far and shouldn't have told ya what I did. But what's done is done and can't be undone." Kyuubi said walking off to find Naruto

* * *

Hiashi looked at Tsunade, " They can stay here, but if they cause any problems they will have to go."

Tsunade nodded, " I understand. Arigatou Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded, " That boy had been through enough in his life. It's time we repaid him."

With that Tsunade left and Hiashi started to walk inside. Hinata turned to follow Naruto and Kyuubi but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

" Musume leave them be for now. I think they need each other and not outsiders for now. If they come back then see if Naruto wants to talk about it. Dinner is in 2 hours, if they aren't back by then, then you can go find them." Hiashi said looking down at Hinata

She looked up at him upset, but nodded. Hiashi smiled sadly at her and turned walking into the house. Hinata and Neji soon followed after him, with Hinata taking one last look behind her at where the two had disappeared.

* * *

Further out in the garden Naruto was over a pond. Finding a fallen log and laying on it his tail grazing the water as he looked down into it. Soon the log moved and a person settled themselves beside of him not speaking. Naruto didn't look up, but glanced over in the water to see Kyuubi sitting beside of him looking upset.

" It's not like you to beat yourself up over the truth fur ball." Naruto said his tail swishing back and forth of the water

Kyuubi sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair.

" I went too far I know Gaki, but if ya care about them like you do. Which I know ya do since I have been in ya since ya were a baby. Then they should know what has been done ta ya." Kyuubi said

" It was my choice to decide when and where to tell this that information fur ball and now Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji and Hiashi know. How long do you think it'll be till the others find out. I know Hinata-chan wont say anything, but Baa-chan I know she'll blab." Naruto shot at the fox

Kyuubi winced at his words knowing he had a valid point, " Look Gaki for what it's worth I'm sorry. I just hate being like this. I'm pretty much helpless. I have no way ta protect myself if someone finds out who I really am, while you already have use of kitsune chakra."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, " Don't worry about it."

Now Naruto understood why Kyuubi was acting like he was. He was afraid and put up a sort of shield of emotions so no one could get into him, _Just what happened to him for him to shut himself off from all his emotions except anger?

* * *

_

It was almost dinnertime when Naruto and Kyuubi can walk back from the garden. Hinata was getting ready to go out and find and two and smiled happily that they were coming back and Naruto seemed to have forgotten the whole incident since he was arguing with Kyuubi again over something.

" Fur ball drop it." Naruto said

" I'm just staying Gaki ya should give her a chance." Kyuubi said seeing out of the corner of his eyes who was waiting for them

" She doesn't like me like that so drop it." Naruto said

_They're talking about a girl? But why?_ Hinata thought as she head the two's conversation

" I don't understand Gaki why won't ya try?" Kyuubi ask winking at Hinata

" Why? WHY? Fur ball look at me! Even if some girl like me, who…." Naruto said turning from shouting to whispering, "…who would love a bakemono like me."

Kyuubi stopped dead in his tracks hearing these words from the boy. Never and I mean never had he thought the boy ever listened to what those small brained villager had to say and here he was telling him things he kept inside and never wanted out.

Kyuubi snorted, " If ya're going to let what those Ningen said ta you when ya were little rule yar life then ya aren't the child that held me prisoner fer all these year."

With that Kyuubi started walking again and passed Hinata nodded to her as he entered. Naruto stood there stunned by what the fox had just said to him.

" I can't believe he just tried to cheer me up." Naruto thought out loud

Hinata though was standing on the back of the house looking sadly at what Naruto had just said.

_Does he really think that poorly of himself? After all he's done for everyone. Changing out lives and he thinks this badly of himself. Oh Naruto-kun how can we show you you're not what the villagers say you are?_ Hinata thought

During her thoughts though Naruto had moved and was sitting besides her looking up at her wondering what she was thinking so deeply on.

" Hinata-chan." Naruto said earning a surprised squeak from Hinata as she looked down at her, " Gomen for scaring you like that, but shouldn't we head inside for dinner?"

" Oh Naruto-kun! Hai that's why I was out here I was coming to get you and Kyuubi." Hinata said softly

" Well if the fur ball shows up I could care less." Naruto said starting to walk inside

Hinata looked at him surprised, but after their argument she understood his thoughts. She followed him in to see him sitting again inside the door.

He looked up at her smiling widely and chuckling a little, " I don't know where we go to eat."

Hinata giggled at this and smiled down at him, " Follow me I'll show you Naruto-kun.

With that Naruto followed Hinata to the dinning room, where Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi and Kyuubi were already sitting waiting for them to arrive.

" Hinata why is you Imouto here?" Naruto questioned

" Oh! Otou-san told her what happened, so she wouldn't freak when you started talking in front of her." Hinata explained

" Oh ok. NANI?" Naruto said finally realizing what she just told him

" Really Naruto she's friends with Sarutobi's Grandson, I would think she'd think rather highly of you since you're friends." Hiashi said

" I guess." Naruto said walking to sit beside Hinata

It was then he looked at Kyuubi, who was smirking at him.

" What do you want fur ball." Naruto said still annoyed at him

" What to ya so long Gaki?" Kyuubi asked annoyed at having to wait for everyone

" Hey I didn't know where this room was. How did you find it?" Naruto questioned

" Followed my nose." Kyuubi said smiling while tapping a finger to his nose

Naruto growled at his smart response, but stopped as another Hyuuga entered the room. She was carrying a tray and placed each meal down. When she finally got to Naruto she sent him a quick glare as she placed a bowl down in front if him. Naruto ignored it completely being use to the way the villagers treat him and inhaled the wonder smell of the ramen set in front of him. The other though didn't miss the look the woman gave him and as she looked at Kyuubi smiling at him. Kyuubi though glared back with more hate that she had given Naruto. She was shocked why the boy would do that, but left the room. Hinata looked down at Naruto, who was already inhaling his meal.

" How can you just let that go?" Hanabi asked shocked he didn't do anything to the woman

Naruto stopped eating, noodles still hanging from his muzzle and looked at her questioningly.

" Huh?" He said cocking his head to the side

" The Hyuuga that brought you your food didn't you see the way she looked at you and you didn't do anything." Hanabi said getting more upset over this

Naruto slurped up his noodles and swallowed, " What the point?"

" What do you mean what's the point? You have to say something." Hanabi said

" I mean what the point in me saying something to them. I mean there's really too many of them for me to say something to every person I pass in the village." Naruto said starting to eat again

" Child it's been like this for as long as he's know, so it nothing new ta him." Kyuubi said sighing

The Hyuuga just looked back and forth at the two shocked by his words. It was them Kyuubi started to eat and the group sweat dropped. He was wolfing down his food, but it was a whole lot worst than Naruto's eating habits. At least Naruto was halfway civilized when he ate. As Kyuubi ate pieces of the meat went flying on the table and other places. His didn't use the chopsticks or anything else placed for him to use, opting to use his hands instead.

" Well I know one thing." Hiashi said as Kyuubi and Naruto stopped eating and looked up at him " You are going to learn how to be a human starting tomorrow." Pointing to Kyuubi

Kyuubi growled, " I will not learn how ta be one of ya weak Ningen."

" Hate to break this to you fur ball but you are a weak Ningen right now since you can't use chakra yet." Naruto said

" I don't care what I am right now, soon that Obaa of a Hokage of yars will figure out how ta change us back and I won't have ta worry about this body ever again." Kyuubi shot back

" That might be so, but until then you have to pass as a villager and the way you are eating right now is going to draw a lot of unwanted attention. So, starting tomorrow Hinata will you teach Kyuubi how to be a human?" Hiashi asked

" Hai, Otousan I don't mind." Hinata spoke

" Chikusyou." Naruto said

" What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" I can't get the rest of the noodles. I'm all out of soup." Naruto told her

" Naruto why don't you Henge to eat your food?" Neji asked

" I don't think I can." Naruto said

" Ya should be able ta." Kyuubi said still wolfing down his food

The group all looked at him as he continued eating not continuing on.

" What do you mean Kyuubi-sama?" Hinata asked

" I mean he can use kitsune chakra. Has since he first tapped inta my power, so he should be able ta Henge. It's a simple jutsu taught ta all kitsune kits ta hide from predators or Ningen. I mean it's just like the growing in size. The question is how long will ya be able to hold it. The only difference is we say Kitsune Henge instead of Henge." Kyuubi said still eating and not caring over the look Hiashi was giving him

" How long can I keep it up?" Naruto asked now intrigued by the information Kyuubi was telling him

Kyuubi shrugged, " Don't know. When I was in my kitsune form and did Henge I could stay that way for months if needed, but then again my chakra reserves were endless. Ya or a kitsune kit on the other hand have smaller chakra reserves, so ya'd just have ta try it and see how long ya can hold it."

" OK!" Naruto said happily as he moved his paws together and concentrated his chakra, "KITSUNE HENGE!"

Naruto was covered in smoked and as it faded away Naruto now sat beside Hinata, but his fox ear and tail still showed.

" Oh well at least I have hands now." Naruto said not caring about the ears and tail

He picked up and chopsticks and happily started on his noodles. Kyuubi looked over at him surprised he was able to transform so far even with the new form.

_Didn't think he would actually be able to do it._ Kyuubi thought, but shrugged it off

When Naruto had Henged Hiashi had looked at a nearby clock to see the time, so they could figure out how long Naruto could hold his form. As the time started on 5 minutes Naruto, who was now finished with his food and talking to Hinata, Neji and Hanabi, was engulfed in smoke again and was a fox once more.

" Man I though I'd have more time." Naruto wined

Hiashi chuckled at this smiling at the boy, " Well Naruto you were able to hold that form for 5 minutes exactly."

Kyuubi licking his plate clean looked at Hiashi shocked, _Normally a kit can only hold Henge for a minute to two, for him to hold in five minutes. Maybe I can try to teach him in Kitsune Jutsu._

The next day had Kyuubi and Naruto, who were sharing a room, were woken up very early by Hanabi running into their room. Kyuubi had growled at her opting to throw a pillow.

" Child it is too early in the morning fer me ta be up, so GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROOM!" Kyuubi shouted turning in his bed and going back to sleep

Naruto on the other hand yawed and stretched getting off the end of the bed Kyuubi was sleeping in and going out the door and following Hanabi back to the dining room.

" Ohayoo." Naruto said sleepily as he entered where the others were eating

" Ohayoo Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Hiashi asked

Naruto beamed a smile at him, " Best sleep I've had in my entire life. Though I'm sure my bed put what you guys use to shame."

The group frowned at his words, but didn't say anything to him after what he and Kyuubi had said yesterday.

" So where is Kyuubi?" Neji asked

" Still sleeping I guess. Hanabi came into get us and I guess Kyuubi just isn't a morning kitsune. Maybe being cooped up in me for so long that's all he does anymore." Naruto said chuckling

He was at his time his on the head by someone.

" Oi what the big idea?" Naruto asked annoyed at being hit

" The big idea Gaki is ya calling me lazy. That for that Shika friend of your not me." Kyuubi said annoyed sitting down where he had the day before

" Um…Kyuubi-sama." Hinata said as Kyuubi was about to start eating

" Could you move by me that was I can start to show you how to eat your food properly." Hinata said worrying how to former fox would react

he growled and sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of what Hiashi ask Hinata to do and the girl was being nice to him.

" What the heck." Kyuubi said as he walked over and sat beside of Hinata with his plate of food

As he sat down he looked at Hinata waiting for her instructions.

" Well?" Kyuubi said sounding annoyed

" R..right. Just watch me and do what I do." Hinata said getting a little fluster over the former fox

" I can do that." Kyuubi said back to her

" Oi fur ball be nice to Hinata-chan she doesn't have to show you." Naruto said starting to get annoyed at the way Kyuubi was treating Hinata

" I am bein nice." Kyuubi shot back

" Could have fooled me." Naruto said starting to eat his breakfast

" It's ok N..naruto-kun I don't mine. Kiba-kun was much worse when we first became a team." Hinata explained

" Just watch me Kyuubi-sama and you can copy me. If you do something wrong I'll show you how to do that right. Is that alright?" Hinata explained

" I guess." Kyuubi said looking at his food

Hinata nodded as everyone started eating. Naruto had changed again into his Henge Form and was eating the same thing the rest were instead of Ramen. Kyuubi watched Hinata as she ate her food using her chopsticks. Taking his chopsticks in his hand he tried to mimic her, but one of them keep on falling out of his hands.

Kyuubi growled in annoyance because of this and Hinata looks over at him to see what's wrong. When she sees how he's trying to hold them she understand why they keep falling.

" Um….Kyuubi-sama." Hinata said softly not wanting to anger him further

" NANI?" He yelled at her

Hinata was wide-eyed at being yelled at and taken back a little. When Kyuubi figures it was Hinata who had spoke to him he got a little upset at his reaction.

" It won't work. This is frustrating." Kyuubi said

_I guess that's as best of an 'I'm sorry' as I'm going to get._ Hinata thought

" Is it alright if I show you something?" Hinata asked and Kyuubi nodded

She scooted closer to Kyuubi so she could help him. All the while Naruto's looking out of the corner of his eye smirking at Kyuubi's embarrassment.

" Ok so take this one and put it here." Hinata said placing one under the thumb and resting on the middle finger

Kyuubi resister the urge to blush at the girl holding his finger the way she was. Naruto sensed something strange and while he was eating closed his eyes to see if he could focus on what it was, but as soon as he felt it, it was gone.

_Maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks on me. _Naruto thought as he looked observing the two

" Then place this one here." She said as she placed the second one between the top part of his thumb and pointer finger, " Ok now try to move them."

Kyuubi did as she said and noticed he could move them easier than he had been able to do before.

" It works now." Kyuubi said as he started eating like he had been yesterday with his hands

" Hai, now next you need to teach him table manner Musume." Hiashi said

" One thing each meal Otou-san." Hinata said

Naruto had long finished eating and had been watching the two interact, " You know you could thank her for teaching you how to use those fur ball."

Kyuubi snorted but continued eating. It was then Naruto felt the sensation again and this time he could feel it stronger than before. He looked over at Kyuubi who had his plate in front of his face, but Naruto could see a small tint of red on his cheeks.

_Huh, I guess the link between us still works then. I'll wait till later to tell the fur ball, but is he going to be embarrassed all over again._ Naruto thought smirking to himself

After breakfast Hinata and Neji had to meet with their teams. Naruto and Kyuubi stayed on the Hyuuga ground opting to walk about the gardens and sleep.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and the group was heading back into the dinning room to eat. The Hyuuga that had served them the other night saw that the fox was still with them.

" Maybe if I hurt him he'll run off." She said hopeful to get rid of the monster as she saw him

As Naruto was walking with the others he took the lead listening to the conversation Neji and Hinata were having about what they had done with their teams earlier. As Naruto neared to door though it was shut abruptly on him. Heaving to time to react it slammed shut on his snout causing him to yelp in pain, but it also caused something else to happen. Being startled so caused Naruto's tail to lit-up with a blue flame that catch on Hiashi's robe.

" OTOUSAN!" Hinata said seeing this and was able to take some water from a nearby vase and adding chakra to it direct it to douse the flame on her father kimono.

" Oooooh." Naruto groaned as tears leaked out of his eyes as his paws covered his muzzle, " I think my nose is broken."

Kyuubi growled seeing what the woman had done. He walked passed the group killer intent starting to rise from his body. As he opened to door the woman that had slammed it on Naruto stood there stunned with fear from what she was feeling from this boy.

" Onna ya better explain why ya just hurt that kitsune!" Kyuubi said angrily

" Like you don't know. That THING doesn't belong here." She said pointing to the still eye watering Naruto, who was now in Hinata's arms

" Kome, you are relieved o your duties." Hiashi said sternly

Kome not thinking anything about it nodded, and bowed before she left she turned around, " Hiashi-sama when will you need me again?"

" I will not you are permanently removed from your duties here at the main house. Also you will have to pay for a new robe for me seeing as it was you who caused this to happen." Hiashi said starting to get annoyed at the woman

" Nani! You can't be serious it's only a baka kitsune." She spat looking at the fox kit

Hinata now angered too by her words glared at her, " Be glade I don't tell the Hokage about this. This kitsune is under our protection on order form the Hokage herself. You trying to hurt it could cause you to be sent to jail."

Kome paled at this news, but bowed and left.

Hinata looked down at Naruto, who was rubbing his muzzle with his paw, " Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at her and smiled, " You know it hurt much worse in this form."

Kyuubi shook his head knowing what his meant as they sat to eat. The other didn't say anything figuring out what he meant by his words too. Hinata and Neji frowned find this out.

Hinata looked over at Neji as a silent conversation was held though their eyes, _We'll tell the others later._

" Well Gaki after that show I think it's time." Kyuubi said

" Time for what?" Naruto asked

" For me ta show ya how ta control that chakra properly and use kitsune jutsus." Kyuubi said

" Can you do that? I mean in your current form?" Hanabi asked shocked by Kyuubi's words

Kyuubi snorted at her, " Even in this form I can tell him how ta use Kitsune Jutsus."

" Then I suggest we start on you too then." Hiashi said

" Me?" Kyuubi asked confused

" Hai, on Ningen Jutsus. We can't have you here and not able to protect yourself. Then again if you just send out killer intent I think most of your enemies will run away in fear over the amount you have." Hiashi said smiling

And with that the groups started to eat dinner.

" Ok Kyuubi-sama this time I'm going to teach you how to eat properly." Hinata said kindly

" Eat properly? What does that matter as long as I eat that's all I care about." Kyuubi said annoyed

" That when you were a kitsune baka. You're a Ningen now and have to eat like a halfway civilized one." Naruto shot back at him

" This will be easy Kyuubi-sama. I know normally a kitsune has to eat quickly or kill and hide it for later, so I understand why you eat the way you do. But you don't need to do that now. We have enough food and you don't have to worry about starving. So instead of holding the plate in front of your face so you can eat as quickly as possible. Just try keeping it on the table and using your chopsticks to grab your food and bring it to your mouth." Hinata said

Naruto was watching then and hadn't touched his food.

" Say Hinata-chan…" Naruto said talking to her when she had stopped her explanation, "Than Onna wouldn't poisoned my food would she?" he asked worried after what had just happened

" Iie, I don't think she'd do that Naruto-kun." Hinata said not really sure

" Wouldn't matter." Kyuubi said as she stopped eating

" Why?" Neji asked

" Cause' Gaki still has my healing powers, so if she did try that. He'd be sick fer a little bit, but wouldn't die from it." Kyuubi explained

" Oh good." Naruto said as she started to chow down on his lunch

The others smiled at his antics and started to eat too. Kyuubi with watching the other was able to get down how to eat as close to humanly possible as he could. He still wanted to hold the plate in his hands, but he kept it near the table and not in front of his face. As dinner ended the group got off do practice.

* * *

" Well Gaki ya ready?" Kyuubi asked

" You want to start now?" Naruto asked shocked

" No time like the present I always say." Kyuubi said smiling as he headed out to the garden, _This is going to be interesting._

Naruto ran after him finally catching up and walking beside of him, " So what are you going to start me on?"

" The basics." Kyuubi said

" Which are?" Naruto asked

" Kami kit ya are dense. I already told ya. All kitsune kit know how ta do Henge, so we'll improve on what ya can do now and see if we can extend the time. They can grow in size; fer that we'll probably have ta go into the forest caus' I don't know how large you can get. And last what happened today with the Hi, Kitsune no Hi. We use it ta frighten off enemies and fer small minded creature it normally works well, sometime it works with Ningen other time they just get angry and come after us." Kyuubi explained

" Oh!" Naruto said understanding now what kitsune basics were

With that Kyuubi taught Naruto how to start to use his Kitsune powers properly so they wouldn't happen on accident. After about an hour Naruto was starting to get tired.

" Ok kit we'll call it a day." Kyuubi said

" Now…now it's my turn." Naruto said breathlessly

" Your turn? Your turn ta do what kit?" Kyuubi asked chuckling at the boy being so drained

" You trained me, so now it's my turn to train you. Hiashi said you could start since you poured out so much killing intent, so how about it? You want to try Ningen Jutsus?" Naruto said smiling up at him as he breathed heavily

" What the hell, why not?" Kyuubi said shrugging, " So what first oh wise one?"

" Yeah just try to suck up to me kitsune. You know you're gonna be sorry." Naruto said smirking

" So really, what do I do?" Kyuubi asked waiting for Naruto's explanation

" Ok so if I remember this correctly you need to first focus you chakra." Naruto said

" Ok how?" Kyuubi asked

" Well I know how Iruka-sensei drilled it into us." Naruto said smirking

He went over to a nearby tree and adding chakra into his legs jumped and jerked a leaf from off the tree. He landed smiling as he moved over to Kyuubi.

" Here." Naruto said

Kyuubi took the leaf out of his mouth and held it between his thumb and pointer finger twirling it around, " Ok so what am I suppose to do with a leaf?"

" Place it on you head." Naruto said

" Kit I can Henge like this." Kyuubi said

" Nani?" Naruto asked confused at his words

" Isn't that what ya were going ta have me do?" Kyuubi asked

" Iie, why'd you think that?" Naruto asked still confused

" Oh, well with a kitsune Henge ta make it more powerful ya can place a special leaf onta of your head ta help complete the Henge, so that's why I thought that." Kyuubi said

Naruto cocked his head at this, " Iie, we're not doing Henge for right now. You need to start with chakra control. Now put the leaf on your head."

Kyuubi did as he was told, " Now what?"

" You know the hitsuzi sign?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi nodded as he as he placed his hands together one a little higher than the other. His pointer and middle finger were extended on both hands, while the other were down. The hand on tops finger were placed over the bottom hand.

" Good, good. You know you're not bad at this kitsune." Naruto said

" Having ta live in you for almost 18 years I had ta do something to pass the time, so I watched what as going on through your eyes." Kyuubi said

Naruto thought ignored his words, " Ok so now concentrate of pulling the chakra up and out of the top of your head. Once you can keep the leaf in the air for 5 minute we can move on."

So that was the rest of their day. Kyuubi ended up exhausting himself as much as Naruto had, if not more from the leaf floating exercise. As the two head back toward the Hyuuga house they finally noticed how dark it had gotten.

" I think we missed dinner kit." Kyuubi said

It was then that Naruto finally started noticing Kyuubi calling him kit and not Gaki, "What's with the name changed all of the sudden?" Naruto asked

" Well I can't see going around callin' ya Gaki all the time when that Ero-Gama of yours does it already, so since ya're a kitsune kit. I decided ta just call ya kit. Does it matter?" Kyuubi asked not wanting to mention to Naruto that he had started to call him fox instead of fur ball

Naruto shrugged, " I guess not. Anything better than what the villagers always call me."

Kyuubi growled at this and shook his head knowing what the boy when, " They did ya wrong kit and it's my fault for that. If only your old man…."

But Kyuubi stopped knowing the boy wasn't ready for this information yet

" Old man? You mean Hokage Ojii-san?" Naruto questioned

" Later kit. Lets get something to eat and have a good nights rest I think thing will be rather interesting the next few days." Kyuubi said

As the two entered they saw Hinata sitting on the porch, but she had fallen asleep.

" Must have been waiting up on us." Naruto said smiling at her  
" Really kit, must ya keep it from her?" Kyuubi asked

" Don't start kitsune. We had this argument the other day and you know my opinion on the matter, so drop it." Naruto growled annoyed Kyuubi was bringing this subject up again

Naruto moved closer to Hinata and nudged on of her hands with his nose. He wet and cold nose woke Hinata out of her sleep, " Huh?" she said sleepily, " Oh Naruto-kun! Kyuubi-sama! You can back!"

" Yeah Gomen about that Hinata-chan but we both decided to teach each other today. We kind of missed dinner didn't we?" Naruto asked

" Iie, I….ano after you didn't show I had your meals taken back to the kitchen and put in the refrigerator. I can show you where it is and all you have to do is warm then up." Hinata said

Naruto stomach growled at the news. Hinata giggle and Naruto chuckled at his.

" Come on I'll show you were the kitchen is." Hinata said as she led the group to the kitchen

* * *

Otousan – Father

Musume – Older Daughter

Bakemono – Monster

Ojii-san – Grandfather (Old Man)

Kitsune Henge – Fox Transformation

Shika - Deer

Gomen – Sorry

Imouto – Little Sister

Henge – Transform

Iie – No

Hitsuzi – Ram


	4. Punishment of the Forest

During the week Hinata and Neji had taken Kyuubi out to walk around the village and introduce him to people. They decided in public they call him Kyuu, so as not to freak any of the villagers out. Kyuubi didn't like this too much, but went along with it.

But, Naruto was starting to get stir crazy. Unlike Kyuubi, who could go outside the Hyuuga compound and walk around. Naruto could only go out under the watch of one of his friends or sensei's, but all of them had been so busy this week that no one had taken him out.

" AAAHHHH! If I don't get out of here today I'll probably Kitsune no Hi they next Hyuuga that glares at me." Naruto said frustrated

" Well aren't you glad were here then dope." Sasuke said walking over the bridge to the Hyuuga garden

" Teme, Sakura-chan you've come to save me. Right?" Naruto asked happily

Sakura giggled at his antics, " Hai, Naruto. Tsunade-sensei asked us to come and take you out. So we're going to head over to the training ground and let you run around the forest for a while. Since Sasuke-kun and I are going to be training there today."

" YATTA!" Naruto said happily jumping up and down, " It about time you guys came and got me."

" Yeah yeah, just shrink for us will ya, so Sakura can carry you." Sasuke said

* * *

Since learning to control his kitsune chakra he had decided to become larger instead of looking like a fox kit. So now he just look like a normal adult fox. Naruto started to shrink, but instead of jumping into Sakura outstretched arms. He jumped onto Sasuke shoulder and sat there.

" And what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow at him

" Ridding." Naruto said smiling

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything else, but start walking. Sakura was beside of him pouting that she wasn't able to carry Naruto in his kit form.

* * *

As they walked though the village to get to the training areas outside of the gate the group could hear some of the villagers talking about Naruto.

" See that?" someone said

" I can't believe my eyes and IT'S with the Uchiha boy no less." Another said

" I heard from Kome that the Hyuuga's were keeping one on the Hokage's orders." Another said

" It's a shame. Bad luck will follow them from now on." Someone else said

" Guess Kyuubi was right. He really did need to take me with him to see the true nature of the villagers." Naruto whispered

" Who cares about them? They aren't ninjas, so what do they know, but only fear since they can't protect themselves." Sasuke replied

" True, but you would have thought they still wouldn't hold a grudge on a kitsune kit." Sakura said to them

* * *

As the group finally reached there training area Naruto jumped off Sasuke's shoulder and was running around the area happy to be in a wide-open space.

" Naruto how are you able to change forms now?" Sakura asked

" Huh? Oh Kyuubi's been teaching me how to control my kitsune chakra better." Naruto told him

" Why is he doing that?" Sasuke asked surprised the former fox would be helping him

" Um we've had a couple of incidents the first few days I was there." Naruto said now standing still his ears twitching back and forth

" Like what?" Sakura asked

But she wasn't answered as Naruto's ears continued to move and he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds he heard.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled, " I'll see you guys later." Naruto said bolting off into the forest

" Dope stay where I can read your charka's afterimage at least." Sasuke shouted to him

" Hai!" Naruto shouted back as he disappeared in the forests shadows

" But he didn't answer me." Sakura said sadly

" He didn't want to mention it." Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him worried, " If you're that worried about it Sakura, just go ask Hinata or Neji. I'm sure one of them will tell you. Anyways did we come her to spar or you worry about the dope?"

" You just want to spar to make up for me beating you during the sparing tournament." Sakura said smiling

" Huh." Sasuke said as he moved into a Tai-jutsu stance

Sakura reached into her medical pack and pulled out her fingerless gloves and pulled them on.

* * *

As Naruto entered the forest he shrunk back down to his kit form, so if any predators tried to attack him. He'd be able to get into small areas unlike his big form, but that's not what he was running to.

He smiled happily at what he heard, " I really thought there weren't any left."

As Naruto ran for another 30 minutes he finally reached a rather large and well-hidden opening. In said opening were two fox kits. One was black with white tips and was the size of puppy Akamaru and the other was white with black tips and was a couple of fett larger than the white.

" Yin, Yang come over here it's almost lunch time." Naruto heard a male's voice say

As they stopped wrestling and rolling around on each other they ran over to the creature that had said their name. An adult fox emerged from the treetops. He was moss green in color and his eyes were golden.

" TOU-SAN!" the shouted said happily

" You can come out now." The father fox said looking to where Naruto was hidden

As Naruto came out from the bushes shadows he could see the fox's eyes grow wide with shock.

" A Golden Kitsune." The fox said

" Hai." Naruto said back

" It's been many years since I saw one of us of golden color. Not since our leader's kit." the fox said

* * *

**Flashback **

**It was the first weekend since they change had happened to both Naruto and Kyuubi. Before they headed to bed the two were now talk about what happened and Kyuubi would tell Naruto about what he thought about going out with Hinata and Neji into the village.**

" **So how had it been going amongst the Ningen?" Naruto teased this night**

" **Alright I guess. I mean they really don't know who I am, so they aren't really showing their true nature. Then again you aren't with us either." Kyuubi said**

" **Yeah I wish someone would come and get me out of the compound. There is only so much you can do in the gardens till you start to get bored to death. Though I have been training myself more in kitsune jutsus that's about all I can do." Naruto said boredom lacing his voice**

" **I'm sure one of your friends will come soon. It seems they've all been extremely busy with mission and the Onna and Sukebei are working on how to change us back still." Kyuubi said as he moved over to a drawer and picked up his pajamas**

**He moved over to the adjoining bathroom to change. Having now gotten use to how to put on human clothing he didn't need Naruto to go with him anymore. Long silence engulfed the room as Kyuubi left and Naruto sat.**

" **Hey Kyuubi." Naruto said loudly so Kyuubi could hear him from the bathroom**

**Kyuubi opened to door to show he had finished changing, " Humm?"**

" **Why did you do it?" Naruto asked**

**Kyuubi looked at him upset and sighed, " I should have know that one was coming soon." As he rubbing his hand on the top of his head, " Come over to the bed kit and I'll tell you why it happened. I think you'll understand me, and why I'm like the way I am to Ningen, a little bit better after I tell you this." Kyuubi said as he proceeded to sit with his back to the wall as Naruto jumped up and settled up near him**

**Kyuubi reached out and ruffled the fur on his head.**

" **HEY!" Naruto said annoyed that everyone was doing that to him**

**" I use to be what you Ningen would consider a Kage…." Kyuubi started Naruto looked up at him shocked by his words **

**End Flashback

* * *

**

" You're from Kyuubi's tribe aren't you?" Naruto asked

The adult fox smile and nodded at Naruto, who decided to show him his true form. As Naruto allowed his form to grow so did his tails and soon he was the size of a large wolf with nine tails swaying behind him.

" Ooooh! Tou-san it's a Kyuubi." The black one said

" That it is Yin." her father told him

" I thought you said they were all dead?" the white one questioned his father annoyed he lied to then

" I thought they were Yang." his father told her

" They were." Naruto said

" So what are you then?" Yin asked

" I'm a little different." Naruto said smiling

" Yin, Yang, go grab you Kaa-san and tell her we have a visitor. No telling her he's a Kyuubi though, I want to surprise her." The green fox said

" You take all the fun out of stuff Tou-san." Yin said as they headed off

" My name is Sage and my wife when comes she is Luna. Might I ask your name Ningen?" Sage asked

Naruto was again shocked that the fox could tell he was or use to be human.

" Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said

Sage looked him up and down and nodded, " Then that's how you are like this, Vessel of Kyuubi."

" So you did know what happened to him?" Naruto asked

" We might have been small kits when it happened, but one does not forget something like that." Sage said

Naruto nodded understanding his words, " They're coming back."

Sage nodded also hearing his children's movements though the trees.

As the group jumped down the mother gasped in shock.

" Sage a Kyuubi?" Luna said happily

" Hello. I'm Naruto." Naruto said to her

" It's the vessel Luna." Sage told her

" But golden?" Luna said confused

Naruto smiled and laughed, " Yeah Kyuubi's confused over that one too. Thought I'd be orange or red."

The two adults nodded, " So how long will you stay with us?" Luna asked

Naruto looked back where he was come from, " When my friends come and get me."

" Ningen?" Sage asked worried

" Hai, but they are friends to kitsune too. They won't hurt you if they do see you." Naruto said hoping not to frighten them off

Sage and Luna looked at each other worried, but they children Yin and Yang decided since there was not another fox to play with they'd go for it.

" BANZAI!" Yin said as she jumped into the air and landed on Naruto's back

The force caused Naruto to lose his footing and plop to the floor.

" YIN!" Luna said now worried Naruto would be mad

Naruto though started to laughed, " So you want to wrestle huh?" Naruto asked

He shrunk down to Yin and Yang's size not giving any mind to Sage and Luna anymore.

" You asked for it!" Naruto said as he ran after Yang

" Aaaaahhhhh! Yang, help me!" Yin said

" Don't worry Imouto I'll save you!" Yang said as she started to run behind Naruto and chase him

Sage and Luna laughed at the three playing around.

" More like a kitsune than Ningen." Luna said to Sage

" Hai, though from the way I saw how that village of his treated and still treats him it's a wonder he's still sane." Sage said

" Friends." Naruto said hearing their words

" Nani?" Sage asked looking at Naruto

Naruto stopped as Yang ran into his back and Yin looking behind her ran into a small tree.

" My friends, if it wasn't for them I would have gone insane by now." Naruto said happily

" NARUTO?" a females voice shouted

" DOPE? WHERE ARE YOU?" a males voice said

" Who's that?" Yin and Yang asked together

" That would be some of my friends. My teammates to be exact." Naruto said

Soon Sasuke and Sakura had come through the forest brush and were amazed when they came into a large opening in the dense forest.

" Sakura-chan! Teme! You found me!" Naruto said happily

Sasuke walked over to Naruto totally ignoring the other foxes in the area and hit Naruto on the head, " I told you to stay where I could see your chakra afterimage. Not halfway in the middle of Konoha's forest."

Naruto paw rubbed his head, " Teme I heard the kitsune and came to see them. Kyuubi will be happy when I tell him." pointing to the family of foxes now all together looking like they were about to run away at anytime.

" Naruto I don't think they want us to be here." Sakura said worried at how tense the foxes were

Naruto looked over at them and smiled. Luna and Sage relaxed at this.

" Don't worry I get hit all the time by them." Naruto said smiling to them

Yin and Yang came running back over running around Sasuke and Sakura.

" Naruto are these your friends you were telling us about?" Yin asked

" Hai." Naruto said

" The one with the pink hair is Sakura-chan and the one with black is Sasuke." Naruto said to the kits

" They can talk too?" Sakura asked shocked

" It's a power think Sakura-chan." Naruto said, " Sage if I come out again. I'll see if I can find you guys."

Sage nodded and him and Luna turned to leave, " Yin, Yang, come one it's time we go eat lunch. We've been here long enough to count it as dinner now." Sage said as the family of foxes took to the trees and disappeared

Sasuke and Sakura stood there shocked that the foxes were traveling by treetop.

" What the?" Sakura said stunned

" Think of then as Ninja Kitsune." Naruto said walking back to the training areas

Sakura just looked as Sasuke who shrugged and they followed Naruto back.

* * *

As Naruto got back to the compound with Sasuke and Sakura he couldn't wait to tell Kyuubi the good news.

_The kitsune will be happy to hear this._ Naruto thought as he ran though the houses halls to their room

As he entered he hear the water running in the bathroom, _Shower._ Naruto thought as he jumped up on the bed to wait for Kyuubi to exit

As the door opened though, Hinata and not Kyuubi exited the bathroom. Naruto looked at her wide-eyes as she was wrapped in only a towel.

" Na…..Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shocked growing red from head to toe

" Hinata-chan…what are you doing in mine and Kyuubi's room?" Naruto asking confused and shocked by the situation, _Not that I mind, since she is rather beautiful._ but shook his head

" Gomen Naruto-kun, but the water on my section of the house is off for some reason and this is the only side that works, so Kyuubi told me I should use his." Hinata explained

" Oh ok." Naruto said as he hopped off the bed and went to look for Kyuubi, _First I'm going to kill the fur ball for pulling a stunt like that. Then I'll tell him the good news about the other kitsune.

* * *

_

A couple days after the change Naruto had finally told Kyuubi that their link was still formed even if they both had bodies now. So if Naruto or Kyuubi wanted to they could talk to each other though their minds and even feel what the other was feeling.

" _Kitsune WHERE ARE YOU!"_Naruto thought to the former fox annoyed

" **_My ya sound flustered kit, is somethin' wrong?" _**Kyuubi asked laughter in his voice

" _Yeah you finally being able to use chakra and shut off the mizu in Hinata's section of the house is my problem, so when I find you get ready for your ass to be handed to you."_Naruto told him annoyed

" **_Really kit was she that bad lookin'?" _**Kyuubi asked

" _T…That doesn't matter. Where are you** anyways?"** _Naruto asked having now run all around the house and not found the fox

" **_In our room."_** Kyuubi said amusement in his voice

" Oh HELL NO! He wasn't in there the whole time. Was he?" Naruto questioned as he Shushin to their room

As he entered Kyuubi was sitting on their bed grinning madly.

" I wish I could have seen what happened." Kyuubi said to him

" In your dreams. Hinata-chan will probably avoid me for the rest of my natural life now. THANKS TO YOU!" Naruto said annoyed

" Doubt that." Kyuubi said lowly

" Nani?" Naruto asked not hearing what Kyuubi had said

" Notin' notin'." Kyuubi spoke smiling waving his hand in dismissal

" So how was you day next to tormenting me?" Naruto asked

" Good I guess. I went over to see Obaa and the Sukebei, but they haven't found anything about how to fix this. I don't think they will. I don't even know of anytime this has happened before." Kyuubi said

" Well I did have some really good news for you, but after what you pulled I don't think I'll tell you." Naruto said smiling widely

" Oh come on kit don't be like that." Kyuubi started to whine

Naruto smiled at his action, " They're alive."

Kyuubi looked at him confused, " Who?"

" The kits. They're alive." Naruto said still smiling

Kyuubi looked at him shocked, " Are you sure. I thought they would have all been killed by now?"

Naruto nodded, " The ones I met today were Sage and Luna they have two kits named Yin and Yang. Very appropriate I might add."

" Their color." Kyuubi said guessing

" Yeah. Anyways when Sage saw me he was shocked by my color. Said he hadn't see it since his leaders kit." Naruto said smiling

" Sage? Moss green very wise in Doton and Hikari Jutsu, his wife?" Kyuubi asked

" Luna." Naruto told him again

" Hum…Luna, Luna, Luna. Ah Silver with dark blue eyes uses Suiton and Kage Jutsu. Very strong and kind." Kyuubi said remembering the foxes, " So you met them? They were alright?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto nodded, " They are very strong Kyuubi and have even taught their kits how to travel by treetop."

" I'm glad." Kyuubi said looking outside

Naruto knew after Kyuubi had told him what happened the fox was still worried over the kits he had to leave behind, so hearing this cheered him up.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Naruto had met Sage and his family in the forest. Today Hinata and her team were going out to train and Kurenai had said it was all right to being Naruto along to get out again. Naruto was so happy to get out again to see his new kitsune friends. As the group got to the training ground Hinata set Naruto down and moved over to the other. Since the incident in Naruto and Kyuubi's room Hinata hadn't said a word to him.

_Guess she's really mad at me._ Naruto thought

" Don't do too far fox-boy." Kiba said

" Like it matters? You or Akamaru could smell me out." Naruto said disappearing into the forest again

" He's right you know." Shino said

" Didn't think he'd think of that." Kiba said back

Hinata giggled at Kiba's words, " Kiba-kun he's smarter than what he lets on to others. Especially when he's in a battle."

Kiba nodded knowing the girl was right.

" So everyone ready? Kiba, Shino you two first and then Hinata you're with me." Kurenai said as the teens nodded

* * *

As Naruto ran in the direction he had last met Sage and his family a feeling of dread went though him.

" I don't like this, something's wrong. The forest is too quiet today where it was so full of life the other day." Naruto said to himself

As he reached the clearing he noticed it was torn up and looked like a fight had happened there.

" Now I know something's wrong." Naruto said the feeling overwhelming him

Seeing whoever won left a very clear trail. Naruto followed it as he ran still following the trail he noticed that he was heading back to the village.

" Please don't let me be too late." Naruto said as he sped up starting to use Shushin

As he reached the end of the forest he saw a house and a hut behind it. Three men came walking out of the hut covered in blood and smiling widely.

" Baka kitsunes thinking they could hurt us. Now they know their place." One man said

" Still that male put up a good fight. Nearly took off my arm." The other man said

" He obeyed us after I grabbed his two kits though." The last said as he started to laugh

" Speaking of them what are we going to do with them? They're too small for us to skin like we did their parents." The first said

" Iie." Naruto whispered hearing his words

Swiftly and silently like the ninja he was he moved past the men and into the hut they had just came out of. What he saw nearly made him faint right there. Hanging from two large hooks were the skinned remains of two adult foxes. He looked over at a table and saw the skins lay there the blood still dripping off of them. One was moss green and the other silver.

" I was too late." Naruto said sadly

Then he heard them the two kits were crying and he suddenly heard one yelp like it was in pain. Anger flowed through him at what these men had done to the foxes that were only trying to protect their young. As Naruto left the hut his anger started to causing him to grow in size and by the time he reached where the three men were he was wolf size with nine tails again.

" Ningen you will regret what you did to my friends." Naruto said angrily as his chakra whipped off of him and his wildly thrashing tails.

The three looked behind them as the voice and the man that had been holding Yin dropped her as he looked upon Naruto with fright.

" It's….." he said

" It's….." the other said

" It's…." the last said

" A Kyuubi!" they all said together now scared

" NATO!" Yin said happily as she was dropped and ran over to Naruto, Yang jumped out of the chicken wire cage they had been trapped in following Yin

" You two go to the forest edge." Naruto said to them keeping his eyes on the scared men in front of him

" But you need out help." Yang said surprised at his words

" Don't argue. GO!" Naruto said angrily at them, _I'll have to remember to apologize to them later for that._

Naruto shouting at them scared the kits enough that they obeyed him and ran off into the forest, but coming back to watch what Naruto would do to these men that captured them.

* * *

" Aniki where is Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Yin asked

Yang knew the answer to his younger sisters question, but didn't know how to tell her, "They're gone Yin." Yang said

" Can we go look for them then?" Yin asked not understanding

Yang shook his head, " I'm sorry Yin, but they're with Inari now."

Yin finally understood and tears started to come from her eyes.

_Naruto avenge Tou-san and Kaa-san, Onegai._ The two thought as they watched Naruto

* * *

" He's just the size of a Ookami. I mean we've killed much bigger than that before. It's not like he the size of the Kyuubi that attacked us." One said regaining his composure

" I'm not even half way to my fully power yet Ningen and if I was I would be much…much…bigger that the Kyuubi that attacked before. You though have dug your own grave for all the animals you senselessly kill." Naruto said to them

" Senselessly, they are a good hunt and better trophies. How can that be senseless." One asked

" Do you use their meat for food or their fur for clothing?" Naruto questioned him

" Why would we do that? That's disgusting living off the forest. I'd rather buy what's sold in the village and have someone else dirty their hand with that." The third man said

" So you senselessly kill." Naruto said his rage getting the better of him as it spike high

* * *

Elsewhere in the village Kyuubi was with Tsunade and Jiraiya again trying to figure out how to change back. Suddenly he felt overwhelming anger and sadness. Like a blot going though him Kyuubi instantly stood up and bolted for the window.

" Kyuu what's wrong?" Tsunade asked

" Kit." Kyuubi said

It was then Tsunade and Jiraiya felt Naruto's chakra being release, " What could have happened for him to let out this much? Every ninja in the village is going to feel this." Jiraiya said

And indeed they did. Iruka, who was in the middle of a class feeling the chakra stopped and looked out the window fear lacing his face as he knew this charka's owner. Sasuke and the others all feeling it knew it was Naruto and not Kyuubi, who was releasing the chakra power.

" Akamaru find him." Kiba said as the group stopped their spar and headed off to find their friend

All the rest were also headed for where they were now feeling the charka's power coming from. Even the Anbu were on their way Sai and Yamato worried about Naruto knowing the chakra was coming from him.

* * *

As Naruto's power grew again he was now the size of Akamaru, " You will regret what you did to those kitsune that were only trying to protect their kits from you. Since you think that hunting if fun I think I have just the thing for you three." Naruto said a fox sneer on his face, " SHINRIN NO JYOBATSU!"

The men stood there, but nothing happened.

" Hah some Kyuubi you are." One taunted

Naruto still sneering started to fade away, " You will regret what you have done and those words after this is through Ningen."

The men stood there shocked the Kyuubi had disappeared, but suddenly they heard animal noises from all around them. They went to grab their knives, but found out they didn't have them. They grew afraid as the animal noises started to grow close and they moved with their back to each other. Out of the forest came all type of animals, all carnivores with sharp teeth and claws looking very unhappy at them. Cougars, foxes, bears, tiger, wolves, even some eagles, hawks and crows were circling above them.

" I don't like this." One said

" Did either one of you catch what he said before he faded away?" the other asked

His other two friends shook their heads as the animals started to charge forward and dive down on the three clawing, biting and pecking them.

* * *

Outside the Gen-jutsu Naruto watched at the men's faces as their expressions changed from confident to scared to pain. Naruto turned and walked away and back to where the two kits were waiting on him.

Yin and Yang had once heard from their father of the jutsu Naruto used and it would avenge their parent the way they wanted them too.

Naruto now stood in front of the two kits, " Get on. I'll take you for a ride."

The two jumped onto Naruto's back as they disappeared into the forest once again. As Naruto left he also dispelled the Gen-jutsu wanting the men alive for Ibiki to interrogate over illegal poaching in Konoha's forest.

* * *

About 5 minutes after Yin, Yang and Naruto had left half of the ninja's in Konoha, along with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kyuubi showed up.

" What's going on?" Tsunade questioned seeing the three men on the floor unconscious with terrified looks on their faces

Kurenai walked up to them and waved her hand in front of them, " They were in a Gen-jutsu that was recently dispelled."

" Kit." Kyuubi said

" He can do Gen-jutsus now too?" Ino asked shocked

" Hai, I've been teachen'em how to use his chakra." Kyuubi said

Ibiki who had also arrived walked around the area feeling like something was off.

Akamaru was winning and barking madly, " Kiba tell him to shut up." Sai said annoyed at his barking

" He said the smell of blood is too much for him and wants to leave. To tell ya the truth I'm getting sick of smelling it myself." Kiba said back to the Anbu

" Blood? Where?" Anko asked

Kiba pointed to the hut, " It's coming from there."

Anko, Tsunade and Jiraiya all headed to the hut, while the other looked in the window of the house.

" Wow these guys like to collect animals." Tenten said seeing all the animal furs, head and figures displayed in the room

" OH MY GOD! Ibiki get over here." Tsunade said shocked by the scene in the hut as Ibiki moved from the house to the hut

" I'm going to kill'em when they wake up." Ibiki growled

" Sai, Yamato, take those three to the interrogation room for Ibiki. Make sure they don't leave the room till he gets there." Tsunade said angrily

" Hai," Sai and Yamato said as they each grabbed one man and another Anbu grabbed the last and disappeared

Kyuubi walked over to her and looked inside he growled at the scene and then saw the fur, _Sage, Luna Gomen. I couldn't protect you again, I've failed._

" Where are the kits?" Kyuubi asked

" Kits?" Anko questioned

" Yeah those two had two kits a white and black one." Kyuubi said

Sasuke and Sakura hearing his moved over to the hut, but Kyuubi looked over at them and shook his head. Sakura stayed where she was afraid of what she'd see, but Sasuke went over to the entrance.

" That's why he went ballistic." Sasuke said seeing the gruesome scene

" Gaki?" Jiraiya asked

" Yeah he met them a couple of days ago when we took him out. When we found him he was playing with their kits and were friends with the group." Sasuke explained

" So where is he now though?" Tsunade asked

" **_Kit where are you?"_** Kyuubi asked though their link

He could feel the sadness the boy was letting flow to him and knew wherever he was he'd want only a few there.

" _Kyuubi the memorial stone."_ Naruto said after a long pause to Kyuubi's question

Kyuubi went over to Tsunade, " I know where he is, but how he's feeling right now it'd be better if only a couple go with us."

" So who?" Jiraiya asked

" Well you two of course, Sasuke, Sakura, defiantly Hinata she'll probably help the most and Kakashi too." Kyuubi said

" Right you heard him. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata come with us. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji I want you to investigate the house and give me a report tomorrow on all you find. Anko and Ibiki you two get the hut and when you're done you can interview your guests." Tsunade said and Anko and Ibiki smiled evilly at the thought of interviewing these three, " Everyone else resume what you were doing, sorry about the scare."

As the others followed Kyuubi they noticed they were heading to the training ground.

" Is he baka someone could see him?" Sasuke asked

" He's upset and not really thinking clearly right now Uchiha. So back off." Kyuubi growled at him

As they got into the area Kyuubi slowed down and walked to Team 8 normal training area.

" He came here?" Kakashi questioned confused

" You'll understand." Kyuubi said

As the group continued walking they reached the memorial stone in front of it on the platform was Naruto still large with Yin and Yang sleeping on his head. He heard a noise and looked up at see Kyuubi with his closest friends and family. He reached up with two of his tails and grabbed the two kit settling them down softly so as not to wake them. Once he was sure they wouldn't wake again he moved towards Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled up at him tears screaming down his fur, " I was too late."

Kyuubi sighed at the boy being so upset over something he couldn't have changed.

" They would have been found eventually kit. It's just the thing are with kitsune." Kyuubi said trying to cheer him up

" KYUUBI THEY SKINNED THEM IN FRONT OF YANG AND HE HAD TO TELL HIS IMOUTO THEIR PARENTS ARE WITH INARI NOW!" Naruto shouted upset and then looked back hoping he didn't wake the two kits

The group was shocked at his knowledge.

" When I get a hold of them…I'm going to skin them." Tsunade said now even more enraged

" Don't bother." Naruto said tuning around and walking back to the kits

" Why?" Kakashi asked

" They've already been clawed, bitten, pecked and even skinned. So they could have it again. If you want to kill them, but it's not my responsibility anymore." Naruto said

" You used the Shinrin no Jyobatsu?" Kyuubi asked shocked the boy could use jutsu with so little training

" what's that?" Sakura asked

" A kitsune jutsu that would be Sannin Level for Ningen. It has the forest punish the one it's used on." Naruto said

" So what does it do?" Sasuke asked

" It depends of what evil the persons done in the forest. It takes that and magnifies it. Since those men poached and killed for sport it dished it back to them from the animals they killed." Kyuubi explained

" They got what they deserved." Naruto said back coldly as he pawed at the kits fur, "Obaa-chan."

" You want to take care of them don't you?" Tsunade asked knowing what he wanted

" They're orphans now like me. Someone has to protect them and with our village the way it is….." Naruto said and looked at her sadly, " Onegai Obaa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed knowing if she refused he's sneak the kit somehow into the Hyuuga Compound, " Alright, Hinata tell Hiashi what happened."

Hinata nodded trying to not let the tears fall from her eyes at Naruto's current state. Suddenly Naruto collapsed and started to shrink back to his kit size.

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata said worried as she rushed over to him

Naruto lifted his head up and smiled at her tears in his eyes again, " I'm glad you're not mad at me Hinata-chan."

With that Naruto passed out and Hinata picked him up, " What did he mean by that?"

" I think he's thought you were mad at him since that incident when I let you use our shower."

Hinata squeaked at this, " I'd never….I mean….oh is that what he thought. Oh dear."

Kyuubi laughed at her embarrassment and sadness, " Don't worry about it. It's just how kit is."

Kyuubi walked over and scooping up the two kits so they both rested in his arms as he walked off.

" Hinata when he wakes up I want him, Kyuubi, and those two kit to come to my office." Tsunade said

Hinata nodded and followed Kyuubi back home.

" Sometime I hate my job." Tsunade said rubbing her temples

" Sake?" Jiraiya asked

" About 3 barrels full would be good right about now with all the paperwork those three with Ibiki are going to give me." Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya walked away talking

" Do you think he'll be ok Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worried

" I wouldn't worry about Naruto he'll be back to his old self when he wake us." Kakashi said his Icha Icha Book in hand disappearing in a swirl of leaves

" He's right Sakura the dope will be fine." Sasuke said and with the last two left the monument

Two butterflies, one silver and the other green circled the monument and landed disappearing seconds after.

* * *

Tou-san – casual for Father

Kaa-san – casual for Mother

Banzai – Hurray

Doton – Earth

Hikari – Light

Suiton – Water

Kage – Shadow

Onegai – Please

Ookami – Wolf

Shinrin no Jyobatsu – Punishment of the Forest

Butterflies – In Japanese mythology the butterfly represents the souls of recently departed dead


	5. To Err is Human or Fox?

The weekend had come again and still Tsunade, Jiraiya and even Kyuubi hadn't found a way to reverse whatever Naruto and Kyuubi had done to themselves in the fight. Naruto's friends and sensei's had noticed that Kyuubi had started to get use to the village and the people in it and had stopped being overly rude to them. Naruto spent most of his time playing with Yin and Yang, mostly Yin since Yang often went with Hinata out into the village. Hinata and the rest of the Hyuuga household had started to notice that Naruto was distancing himself from other people since the incident with Yin and Yang's parent, especially Hinata. Being alone with the two kits he had also gotten the Kitsune Henge down to being left with only his tail showing.

* * *

As Naruto and the group were sitting at the dinning room table he questioned Kyuubi about this.

" So is there anyway for me to cover the tail up?" Naruto asked

" Yeah, but ya have ta have many years of experience n' Kitsune Jutsus to be able ta do that. I couldn't do it till I was a seven tailed kitsune, so don't worry bout it." Kyuubi said to him while eating

" Man if I could cover up the tail then I could go outside." Naruto groaned at this news

" Well if you found a particular cloak you could use that too." Kyuubi said not thinking about what he was saying

Hiashi looked over at the fox shocked by his statement, " What do you mean a particular cloak Kyuubi-sama?" Hinata asked confused

" Huh? Oh….." Kyuubi said suddenly now knowing what he said, "….um…I mean if kit found a long cloak like what the Anbu wear or what the Yondaime had he could use that to cover up his tail."

**_Shimatta that was close. Gotta not space out like that in front of the kit._** Kyuubi thought

Hiashi looked at the former fox for a long while trying to figure out if he actually knew the truth. Kyuubi fidgeted in his seat after his words, _I can't believe it Kyuubi knows too. I wonder if he's told the Hokage-sama yet? Maybe I should talk to him._ Hiashi thought

The kids looked at Kyuubi questioning his words, but Naruto just shrugged it off and went back to eating. As the group got ready to head to bed Hiashi remembered something.

" Oh Naruto, the Hokage-sama sent Kotetsu today." Hiashi said

Naruto looked up at him surprised, " Did she figure out how to undo what Kyuubi and I did?"

" Kit if we had figured that out I'd have told ya by now." Kyuubi said annoyed

" Oh…" Naruto said sadly

" Naruto, It's about Iruka-sensei." Hiashi said Naruto looked up at him happy to hear his favorite teachers name, " He'll be coming tomorrow to see you. He's been extremely busy this week with the academy and couldn't come till tomorrow. That's alright isn't it?"

" Hai!" Naruto said happily and then looked over at Kyuubi's retreating form, " Kitsune you still have to tell him."

Kyuubi stopped and slumped his shoulders and looked at Naruto defeated, " You know I don't want to."

Naruto smiled sadly at him, " I know Kyuubi, but he need to know whom you are and what happened. You've told me and Obaa-chan, what's one more person going to hurt?"

" A lot more than you think." Kyuubi said as he turned to leave

Naruto sighed at his words, " Will he be alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried

Naruto puffed back into his kitsune form, " Yeah I'll go talk to him. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

With that Naruto exited the room and followed the path Kyuubi had taken back to their room. As he got there he noticed the door barely open. Naruto used his nose and pushed the door open enough to get though and used his tail to shut it completely once he was inside. Yin and Yang were both curled up in a cardboard box already asleep from exhaustion.

" You've gotten better at that, ya know." Kyuubi said as he sat at the corner of the bed looking up at the moon

" Kyuubi listen I'm…." Naruto started

" Don't. You're right. He deserves ta know and I should hear his tale too." Kyuubi said sighing

Naruto continued to walk over and jumped on the bed to sit beside the man.

" Why is it so hard for you to tell others? You know if you talk it'll make you feel better about it." Naruto said to him

Kyuubi looked down at him, " Why don't ya tell her then?"

" Kyuubi you know why." Naruto said glancing up at the moon now

Kyuubi snorted, " I think ya be surprised kit at what she thinks of ya, but if you still think that way."

" KYUUBI!" Naruto growled angrily causing Kyuubi to look at him shocked as Yin and Yang moved in their box

The two looked over at the kit and both sighed in relief as they moved, but stayed asleep.

" Gomen. You of all people should know why I can't." Naruto said sadly

" Because they think you're me? Kit that ridiculous to believe their words. You haven't before now, so why start." Kyuubi said to him

" That's not why!" Naruto said upset again

" Then what? What is it you're afraid will happen? Do you think you'll hurt her with me in you? You know I wouldn't she's too kind for even me to hurt her, so what is it you're so afraid will happen?" Kyuubi asked him confused

" I don't….I don't want her to be outcast by them too." Naruto whispered to him as he looked at the floor

Kyuubi looked down at him sadly, **_Oh kit, they've hurt you so much and still you think of others before yourself. I can only do so much to help you, but I can still give this a push in the right direction._**

" Ya know at's not true." Kyuubi said

Naruto looked up at him worried, " How can you know that for sure? If they know she's going out with me you know what the villagers will do! I can't it's better if we just stay friends."

Kyuubi shook his head, " Come on kit, lets head to bed we both have a big day tomorrow and I for one will need all my strength in case this former sensei of you're tried to hurt me."

" He won't!" Naruto said sharply to him

Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled the boy's furry head, "I know, but you never know."

" Baka kitsune." Naruto growled as he curled up into a ball at the end of the bed and fell asleep

Kyuubi chuckled at his words as he got into the bed and drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

The next day came and the group all stayed on the grounds since they had the weekend off. Kyuubi had opted to go help Naruto, Yin and Yang with training in their Kitsune Jutsu since he was now just waiting for Iruka to show up.

" Ok you three!" Kyuubi said as they stopped their sparing and came up to him, " That was really good Yin, Yang for kitsune your age."

The two smiled up at him happy to get praise from Kyuubi.

" Kit I'm surprised in you." Kyuubi said to him and Naruto's smiled faded thinking he hadn't done good.

" When did you learn to manifest your Kitsune Power?" Kyuubi asked shocked

" My what?" Naruto asked confused cocking his head to the side

" Your Kitsune Powers, the blue orb." Kyuubi said explaining further

" Oh! Is that what that is?" Naruto asked now understanding

Kyuubi looked at him even more shocked now, " You mean to tell me you didn't know what that was?"

Naruto shook his head, " Iie, I just created it one day. I've been meaning to ask you what it is, but I keep forget since I only use it when you're gone."

" How much?" Kyuubi asked

" Um….I think made it maybe six time now." Naruto said trying to think how many time he had created the orb

" How big?" Kyuubi asked shocked at this information

" Biggest I can get it is about the size of Akamaru when he was a pup." Naruto told him

Kyuubi looked utterly dumbfounded now, **_He's able to make it that big in this short amount of time._**

Naruto seeing Kyuubi's reaction thought he wasn't suppose to create the orb, " Is that bad?"

" Huh? What?" Kyuubi said as Naruto brought him out of his thoughts

" Is it bad I created it or it's that big?" Naruto asked worried

" Iie kit, that orb keep your kitsune powers in check until you need them. The larger the orb the longer you can use Kitsune Jutsus." Kyuubi said to him

" How big was you're Kyuubi-sama?" Yang asked

" A little bigger that what the kits said his can be." Kyuubi replied the group looked at him shocked and then the two kits looked at Naruto even more shocked that this former human had so much power

" But how?" Yang asked

" I don't know, but listen kit! You must never let anyone get a hold of that orb. Do you hear me?" Kyuubi said to Naruto worry in his voice

" Hai, but why Kyuubi?" Naruto asked him not understanding

" Kit if a Ningen got a hold of that orb you'd loose all you're kitsune powers and be helpless. That orb is your powers and if those power are stolen then anyone can kill you." Kyuubi said worried

Naruto gulped at this new, " I'll only make if I have too Kyuubi."

" That'd be for the best I think." Kyuubi told him

It was then Hinata came walking over the bridge, " Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sama, Yin-chan, Yang-kun lunch is ready!"

The four hearing this stomachs growled and Hinata heard this too and giggled at what happened. The group laughed and moved to follow Hinata in to eat lunch.

* * *

As they entered the dinning room, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were already in there with sandwiches already in front of them. The group sat down and noticed their places already had sandwiched too.

" I told the chef not to wait and just leave them." Hiashi spoke as he started eating

The three nodded as they sat down to eat and the two kits went to where their bowls were and ate the meat that had been left out for them.

" Kitsune Henge." Naruto said changing into his human form

He smiled widely at the mountain of sandwiches the chef had left for him to eat. He had recently gotten to talk to the man and found out that he was one of the few people in the village that actually saw him as the hero the Yondaime wanted him to been seen as. He also told the man what had happened and found the boy had an enormous appetite and left him large portions now of whatever he made.

" Itadakimasu!" Naruto said loudly as he started to scarf down the food

Kyuubi looked over at Naruto an eyebrow raised as how he was eating.

He leaned over to Hinata's ear, " And you're Tou-san said I had no manners."

Hinata giggled at his words and Naruto looked over to see Kyuubi still leaned over near Hinata. He glared at the fox not knowing what he was doing.

" _What are you doing kitsune?"_ Naruto asked annoyed

" **_Nothing, nothing just talking to the girl, kit. Don't get so jealous."_** Kyuubi said back to him smirking

" _I'm not jealous!"_ Naruto said back to him his eyes bleeding red

Kyuubi was taken back by what had just happened, **_Getting a little protective over the girl are we kit?_** He questioned himself to the reaction

It was then one of the Hyuuga guards came into the room and went over to Hiashi and whispered in his ear. He smiled at the man's news and nodded.

" Naruto…" Hiashi said and Naruto took his eyes off Kyuubi and looked over at Hiashi questioningly his last sandwich hanging out of his mouth, " …it seems Iruka-san had finally arrived."

Naruto eyes grew happy at his words swallowing the whole sandwich instantly and in a blink he was gone. Hiashi sat there shocked at what the boy had just done. Kyuubi though shook his head and swallowed the last of his sandwich and got up to follow the boy.

" Kit need ta learn when not ta use his Tou-san jutsus. Don't ya agree Hiashi?" Kyuubi asked smiling as he passed the man

Hiashi looked at him socked, " When did he learn that?"

Kyuubi looked up trying to remember, " When he was gone. The Ero-Gama taught him his Tou-san's jutsus."

The three children looked at each other shocked by the conversation Kyuubi and Hiashi were having.

_Tou-san? Otousan and Kyuubi know who Naruto's Otousan is?_ Hinata questioned herself

With that Kyuubi walked out of the room.

" Otousan can I be excused too?" Hinata asked now thoroughly confused by everything

Hiashi nodded and she got up to follow Kyuubi outside.

* * *

The guard had just returned to the gate.

" Hiashi-sama said to go on in. Naruto-san will be out soon." The guard told him

Iruka nodded and entered the compound and head further inside to the main house. As he was five feet from the door it slid open quickly and Iruka was shocked at what he saw.

" IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted happily as he ran out towards his former teacher

" Naruto?" Iruka questioned shocked at what his saw

It was the added appendage on Naruto; his fox tail to be precise that shocked him the most.

_Has the Kyuubi taken over?_ Iruka worried

Soon he was sprawled on the ground as Naruto had jumped on him to hug him as he did this though the two were covered in a cloud of smoke and Iruka heard a pop that would be made when coming out of a Henge.

" Awww, has it been 20 minutes already?" Naruto wined still covered in smoke

It was then a red haired boy came beside Iruka and reached into the cloud of smoke and pulled out a golden color fox. The fox looked like it was pouting which amused Iruka.

" Kit, ya should really keep track of time. It probably would have 'en longer if ya hadn't practiced in Kitsune Jutsu." Kyuubi explained

" Kitsune Jutsus?" Iruka questioned

" Sorry about that Iruka-sensei." Naruto said

Iruka was now shocked that the golden fox had just spoke to him especially since it had the voice of Naruto.

" Naruto?" Iruka questioned looking at the fox, which nodded at his questioned, " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

" Ano Iruka-sensei maybe it'd be best to explain this out back." Hinata said walking up to the group

Iruka nodded thoroughly confused over what was going on, _And who is the redheaded boy that reminds me strangely of Naruto?_

Kyuubi dropped Naruto who landed on his feet and smiled over to Iruka.

" Hinata-chan want a ride?" Naruto asked surprising the girl

" Ride?" Iruka question, but Hinata knowing what he was talking about nodded

Suddenly Naruto chakra started to manifest and he grew to the size of Akamaru. Hinata got onto his back and the two trotted off to the back.

" What the?" Iruka said now shocked

" Don't worry Iruka he's fine." Kyuubi said to him and smiled walking back to where the others had gone

Iruka followed the red-haired boy still unsure of what exactly was going on and why the strange boy had known his name. They walking into the gardens and went over the bridge going deeper into the back.

" Where are you talking me?" Iruka asked the boy

" It where kit is." Kyuubi said back to him

Iruka looked over at him raising and eyebrow to his answer, " Kit?"

" All will be revealed soon Iruka." Kyuubi said to him as he continued to walk to where the two had stopped

There, by a lake as Naruto happily running after Hinata on top of the water.

" You are so dead Hinata-chan!" Naruto said to her happily

" Not if you don't catch me." Hinata said laughing back at him

" Kit we're here." Kyuubi said to get the two's attention

Naruto stopped dead in his track and turned to where the two were, " Kyuubi you couldn't have given me five more minutes? I would have caught her."

Kyuubi just snorted but Iruka stepped backward fear all over his face.

_I've been following the Kyuubi all this time._ He thought panicking over his

Naruto seeing Iruka move backwards walked up to him confused, " Iruka-sensei are you alright?"

Suddenly Iruka took out a kunai and rushed towards Kyuubi about to kill him. He was tackled though and rolled on the ground pain flowing over his wrist. He looked at his right hand to see Naruto's teeth sank deep into his wrist and a long cut on Naruto's side from his kunai.

" KIT! NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata and Kyuubi shouted at his wound

" Iruka-sensei don't." Naruto said as he released his wrist and moved back wincing

Hinata rushed over to him, her hand already glowing green to heal the wound. Kyuubi also winced now feeling the wound being healed on both of them.

" Naruto I don't understand?" Iruka said wrapping up his wrist looking confused

" You can't kill him. He's still connected to me and he's not so bad." Naruto said smiling at his sensei

Iruka looked at Naruto surprised by his words and then at the redhead that he now knew was Kyuubi.

" How…how did this happen?" Iruka asked

Kyuubi sighed knowing they have to tell the story again, " It was me…" this caused Iruka to look over at Kyuubi again, "…I tried ta get out 'gain and cause this ta happen, but we don't know what we did."

" How long?" Iruka asked

" It's been two weeks since this happened, Iruka-sensei." Hinata said finally finished healing Naruto

" Iruka-sensei I'm really sorry no one told you where I was. I thought for sure Obaa-chan would have told you as soon as it happened." Naruto said annoyed and upset at the same time

" So then why bring me here?" Iruka asked knowing they could have done this in the Hokage's office

" Kit want me ta talk ta ya." Kyuubi said annoyed

Iruka looked at Naruto who was smiling up at him, " Why should I talk to him?"

" Well… I just figured since you were one of the few I knew who was affected by his attack and you are one of my precious people you'd talk to him about what his attack did to you, but in turn you have to hear why he attacked afterwards." Naruto said

Iruka and Hinata both looked at him surprised.

Hinata then looked at him confused, " But you said…"

" And I won't he'll be the last I will tell. You have to ask the kit as I said before." Kyuubi said annoyed the boy was still hell bent on this

" What are you talking about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked annoyed

Kyuubi pointed at Naruto still annoyed, " Listen here kit, if I do this ya have ta tell the girl about it. She's asked me before n' ya know why I tell few, so it's ya're job while I explain ta yar former sensei."

Naruto ears rose in surprise at his words, " You mean you'll tell him?"

" Like I have a choice? I'll tell 'em, but ya gotta tell Hinata." Kyuubi said

" Alright." Naruto said sadly knowing he wouldn't like telling her the story either

Kyuubi nodded and turned to Iruka, " I say we moved a little further out. Less Ningen ta hear and there is a wooden picnic table further out we can sit out while we do this." Kyuubi said annoyed as he started to walk away from the group

Iruka just stood there shocked at what he was about to do and looked at Naruto unsure, "Naruto can I trust him?"

" Do you trust me?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded, " Then you can trust him. He won't hurt you and please don't do that stunt like you pulled again. Like I said if he's hurt I'm hurt and likewise. Believe me it's happened already and I'd really like to not be on the brink of death again."

Iruka looked at him shocked by his words, " NANI?"

" I'll tell you later Iruka-sensei you better follow him or you'll lose him and I think he's hoping you will." Naruto said as he started to walk back to the house followed by Hinata

* * *

Iruka watched the two for a little bit more and turned to go find Kyuubi. He didn't have to go far so see Kyuubi leaning against a tree with his eyes closed waiting.

" Ready?" Kyuubi asked as he pushed himself off the tree and began walking again

The two walked in silence as they got further into the garden finally they came upon the picnic table Kyuubi had been talking about. Kyuubi sighed and smiled as he lifted his face and let the sun shine on it.

" It's day like these I wish I could be free in Konoha's forest running around again." Kyuubi said up to the sky and looked back at Iruka

" What do you mean?" Iruka asked

" All in due time Iruka. First ya will tell me yar tale. I know some it from being with kit, but not a lot." Kyuubi said as he moved and sat on one of the picnic table's benches. Iruka took a seat on the other side, so they could face each other.

" Well?" Kyuubi asked

" I…I don't know what you want to know." Iruka said still confused over what Naruto had planed

" Well I think the kit wanted ya ta tell me how you're life was after I attacked Konoha." Kyuubi stated as he looked off to the side and watched a white butterfly go by

He smiled at this as it disappeared. Iruka also saw this and was shocked by the vanishing butterfly.

" My mate seems ta want me ta tell ya too." Kyuubi said sadly

" Mate? The butterfly?" Iruka asked and Kyuubi nodded

" She checks up on me from time ta time." Kyuubi said looking up into the sky

" Even when you were in Naruto?" Iruka asked confused by this

" Spiritual being can go anywhere, even in a seal ta see the one ey' love." Kyuubi said with a raised finger

" So you had a mate?" Iruka asked and Kyuubi nodded sadly, " Is that how it started?"

" Sort of, but as I said I'll tell my tale ta ya after ya tell me yars." Kyuubi said sadly

"So you want to know about me? What you attack did to me?" Iruka asked annoyance and anger starting to lace his voice

Kyuubi watched the man hoping he wouldn't attack him again and nodded looking calmly at him.

Iruka took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as he remember Naruto's words, "We'll after the attack I grew up like Naruto. A lot of us did since our parents were killed in your attack. I think half of the academy that year lost either one or both parents in you attack. So, like Naruto I grew up as an orphan having to take care of myself the only one to comfort me was the Sandaime. He somehow would always fine me by the Memorial Stone of fallen ninja's crying over my parents sacrifice, but so many died that day they all couldn't be carved into the stone, so my parents names were left off."

" They should have been recognized still fer their act of bravery." Kyuubi said watching the man as he fiddled with his hands

" Probably…anyways the rest of the time at the academy I acted like Naruto did. Probably was why I could see what he was doing so well." Iruka said

" So the class clown, prankster too?" Kyuubi asked surprised at the new

" Just class clown. Naruto's the prankster champ here." Iruka said smiling at Kyuubi

Kyuubi chuckled, " That might be a little of my influence though."

Iruka looked at him questioningly, " Have you never ready any myths on kitsune?" Kyuubi asked him

" Ah pranksters, right. I just thought I was Naruto." Iruka said

" And it might have been, but with me in him might have put it over the edge." Kyuubi said shrugging and smiling, " I'm sorry, go on."

" It's alright. I lived alone with only Sandaime-sama and a couple of my classmates coming over to go play. Mostly Mizuki and at the time friend Tsubaki." Iruka said

" Ah the man that told kit about me and his fiancé." Kyuubi said knowing this

Iruka nodded, " You do know a lot more than I thought."

" I have been able ta know what kit knows since he used the seal." Kyuubi said

Again Iruka nodded, " He wasn't bad at the time. Then again he was a good actor too." Iruka sighed at this, " When we became Genin we were all separated. Imagine my Genin instructors surprise when we took our final test."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this, " Why?"

Iruka chuckled, " With all my goofing off I was dead last too."

Kyuubi was shocked by this news and couldn't believe Naruto's favorite and brightest teacher was at the bottom of his class, " Never underestimate a Konoha ninja. Learned that the hard way from Naruto's Tou-san."

" Tou-san?" Iruka questioned, " You know who he is."

" Yep and I'll tell you but don't tell kit. I believe Ero-Gama and Obaa are waiting to tell him." Kyuubi said and Iruka nodded, " Continue…"

" Well not much after that. We were not at war anymore, so when the Chuunin Exams came up my team took and passed and we became Chuunin. I decided missions were not my thing and I'd rather help the children like my senseis had done for me, so I enlisted as a sensei for the academy and got in with Sandaime's approval. It was a couple years later I met Naruto, a first I believed what everyone else did he was you. But as I watched him….I saw he was how I was when I first lost my parents, alone, sad and bottled up with an emotional dam that was about to break. Sandaime saw this too and was afraid of what would happen when it broke." Iruka said

" Is this when ya started ta talk ta him?" Kyuubi asked shocked the boy was like this when he was young

Iruka nodded, " He need someone to talk too and since the parents refused to let the children near him a sensei wouldn't seem too out of place. As time progressed I began to see him as an Otouto, so to speak."

Kyuubi laughed at this, " Ya and the Obaa."

Iruka chuckled, " I guess you're right. Many see him as that now, including his teammates."

* * *

Back toward the Hyuuga house Hinata followed an upset looking Naruto as he went inside. The two passed Yin and Yang who were out playing with some bug. Yang watching his sister making sure she didn't get hurt. Yin seeing yellow in the corner of her eye brightened up and started to run towards Naruto.

" NATO!" Yin said but was stopped by a tugging on her tail

She glanced back and saw Yang biting her tail.

" Yang et' go, go to Nato." Yin told him

Yang shook his head and let go of her tail, " Yin let him be. He need Hinata right now."

Yin looked at him confused and then at Naruto. It was then she noticed how he looked. His tail was dragging the ground and ears back.

" Nato ok?" Yin asked her brother worried

" I don't know, but Hinata will help him." Yang said, " Come on lets go to the pond and try Water Walking."

" Kay." Yin said happily as she followed her brother glancing back at Naruto worried

* * *

As the two reached the porch Hinata opened the door as Naruto entered and walked to his room. He jumped up onto the bed and sighed at what he was about to tell her.

" Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked worried for her friend's sudden silence

" Yeah I'm just trying to figure how to tell you Kyuubi's story best." Naruto said to her

" Why don't you just tell it like Kyuubi told you?" Hinata said to him

" It's long that way." Naruto said to her

" I have time to listen to you." Hinata said

Naruto looked up at her shocked by her words, _She meant the story and not you baka. _He told himself

" **_Are ya sure kit?"_** Kyuubi questioned hearing this

" _You talk to Iruka and leave me be for once."_ Naruto said annoyed

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned hearing him growl

" Gomen, Kyuubi still trying to get out of tell Iruka and bugging me on top of it." Naruto told her, " Let me see how did that start? Ah right! It starts out far into the Konoha forest…."

* * *

" ….as I've explained to the kit before I'm what you would consider a Kage for the clan." Kyuubi said to Iruka

" Clan?" Iruka asked confused

" Hai, I was once the leader of a Kitsune Clan one that could do many Kitsune Jutsus and go undetected even from the ninjas of Konoha. We have lived in the forests for thousands of years. The Hokages of your village knew this." Kyuubi said

" Nani?" Iruka asked

* * *

" Nani?" Hinata questioned hearing the same thing from Naruto

" Yeah from what Kyuubi said every Hokage knew about the Kitsune Clan and let them be. Since they never hurt anyone and lived with nature."

" So your saying Sandaime-sama and Yondaime-sama…" Hinata asked shocked

Naruto nodded, " Every one from the Shodaime to the Yondaime. They all knew about the Kitsune Clan, but never hurt them."

* * *

" One day the Sandaime came ta have his yearly visit with me, but this time brought his students." Kyuubi said

* * *

" **Kyuubi-sama I'm here." Sarutobi said**

**Kyuubi walked out of the shadows to frown at seeing other with him, " Saru who are the kits?" **

" **Kitsune I'll have you know I'm the great Jiraiya." Jiraiya said pointing to himself**

" **Yeah the Great Jiraiya of the Fat Heads." Tsunade said snickering at him**

" **Why I otta!" Jiraiya said as Orochimaru grabbed his collar before he hurt himself again**

" **Do you really want to be hit again?" Orochimaru asked annoyed at his teammate's behavior**

**Jiraiya finally calmed down and crossed his arms and humped.**

**Sarutobi rubbed the back of his neck at his students antics, " You see they are my Genin team." Sarutobi said to Kyuubi**

" **Genin? I thought ya are the Hokage. How can ya have a team of Genin?" Kyuubi asked**

" **They are special. Especially Orochimaru-kun here." Sarutobi said placing his hand on Orochimaru's head**

**" Don't play favorites Saru. It always ends in trouble." Kyuubi said to him as he walked off**

" **He's really nice." Tsunade said sarcastically**

**" That's just the way Kyuubi-sama is. Come he didn't say you couldn't, so it's all right." Sarutobi said to his team as the followed their sensei further into the forest

* * *

" I would later come ta regret letting his Genin team see my village." Kyuubi said sadly**

" Why do you say that?" Iruka asked

" Kitsune had many power and we can manifest them in the shape of a orb. The color depends of the kitsune and the size on how much power they have under control. Kit right now is almost ta the level I was before I was sealed. Such a strong willed Ningen." Kyuubi said smiling

" That he is." Iruka said back to him smiling too

" The way the village…" Kyuubi shook his head, " Anyways, I didn't think anything about it they were Genin after all and couldn't hurt any of my clan, oh how wrong I was."

* * *

" **Kyuubi-sama?" Orochimaru asked**

**Kyuubi looked over at the boy who was observing some of the foxes create their power orbs.**

" **What are those?" Orochimaru asked pointing at the orbs**

" **Those are our power." Kyuubi said**

**It was then the other two Genin had gathered around to watch.**

" **Your power?" Jiraiya asked confused**

" **Hai, we can manifest our power in those orbs and use them against an enemy." Kyuubi said**

" **What would happen if someone like a Ningen got a hold of them?" Orochimaru asked**

" **Our power would be gone and that person would gain it." Kyuubi said not understanding why the boy was asking this

* * *

**

"That was many years before the attack and after a time I forgot about the Ningen children and the one called Orochimaru and his strange question. About a week before I attacked my mate was carrying my kit and went inta as ya call labor. She ended up having a beautiful golden kitsune." Kyuubi said smiling

* * *

" **Kyuubi-sama congratulations it's a boy." An older female fox said coming out of the den**

**Kyuubi bowed his head and entered the den and moved towards his mate**

" **Lana?" Kyuubi asked as he went further into the den**

" **Here Kyuu-kun." Lana said as Kyuubi finally saw her and smiled**

" **Where is e' Lana?" Kyuubi asked**

**Lana's silver eight tails moved and there lying underneath them was a golden kit**

**" Golden? So rare fer our kind." Kyuubi said surprised**

" **That was the old kitsune said too." Lana said**

**Kyuubi nudged the kit happily as he started to play with his father's nose, " His name will be Kousen."

* * *

**

Iruka looked at him shocked and Kyuubi chuckled, " I was also shocked by Naruto's fur color when he changed, maybe Inari likes ta play trick on this old kitsune. The day before I attacked I had ta go hunt for my mate and kit. I left the others in charge of protecting our village and my family. As I returned with my hunt I noticed smoke coming from out clearing. I dropped my hunt and ran as fast as I could hoping I wasn't too late. Unfortunately I was…." Kyuubi said having to stop and look up at the sky

* * *

" Hinata-chan if that orb of power is taken from a kitsune they have no protection and are defenseless. The ninjas that attacked were able to subdue them before they had a chance to react. They were after their power." Naruto said to him

Hinata listened to him shocked at this story.

* * *

" As I reached the clearing many of our strongest kitsune were dead burned to a crisp from what I could only figure ta be a Katon Jutsu, but there were also many Ningen bodies that looked the same others were mauled. I ran ta my den hopen' my mate and kit were all right, but both as been killed by a blade. I'm not sure if it was from a kunai, or katana." Kyuubi said a tear rolling down his face as he wiped it away

* * *

Hinata gasped at what Naruto had just said, " His mate and child. Oh Naruto-kun, no wonder."

" That's not the half of it Hinata-chan." Naruto said

* * *

**Running further into the village Kyuubi heard fox barking coming behind a rock.**

" **There use ta be a cave here." Kyuubi said as he pushed the rock away with his tails**

" **Kyuubi-sama!" the kits inside the hole said**

" **Sage what happened?" Kyuubi asked the oldest kit**

" **Men with leaves on their head came and attacked. They tried to take your mate and kit, but she fought them and they killed her. Ended up killing your kit too. I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama we couldn't protect them. The leader of the leaves group ended up killing him saying the golden kit was to be left alive." Sage said as he pointed to one of the man men that littered the ground and noticed he was stabbed and not bitten or burned like the others**

" **Otousan placed us in here after that happened and told us to be quiet and wait till we felt your power." Sage said **

" **I will kill them! Konoha, we have never hurt them before why attack us?" Kyuubi asked angrily**

" **Kyuubi-sama." I heard one of my guards call to me**

**He was barely alive and was trying to tell me something. I bent closer to hear him.**

" **The Hebi Ningen from years before it was him." He said and then let his soul be taken**

**Kyuubi growled at this information, " Sage ya and the other are ta stay here. If I'm not back within two days I have probably been killed and I leave the others in your protection. Do what ya will after that."**

" **Hai Kyuubi-sama." Sage said**

**Kyuubi ran off on the trail of the sent of snake that he recognized from years before. He finally reached closer to Konoha and saw more of his fellow kitsune littering the ground their bodies cut open from neck to tail and organs lying about.**

**" I couldn't find it." A voice hissed behind Kyuubi**

**Kyuubi turned around to see the snake man sanding there looking annoyed, " I've seen your kind use the power thousands of time, but it wasn't in them. I want that power."**

" **Ya can't handle r' power ya evil Hebi. Who ordered ya ta do this, Orochimaru-kun?" Kyuubi questioned**

" **Why the Hokage, who else?" Orochimaru said smirking at his words**

**He stood there shocked as Kyuubi started to grow in size and trembled as his height passed him and towered high above the trees.**

" **Then ya and Konoha will feel the Kitsune Clans wrath fer what ya have done!" Kyuubi shouted angrily**

" **Kyuukyoku Kitsune no Hi!" Kyuubi shouted **

**As he opened his mouth and directed the inferno blast at the quivering Orochimaru. He heard the man scream in pain and a figure run off into the distance.**

**" Now ta deal with Konoha." Kyuubi said**

* * *

" And that how it happened. If only I wasn't in such a rage and listened to the Yondaime. Then this never would have happened." Kyuubi said shaking his head

" What do you mean?" Iruka asked

" He knew I had been tricked inta attacking Konoha. He tried ta calm me down ta talk to me, but I was too angry and couldn't be reasoned with. In the end he sacrificed his own son ta seal me." Kyuubi said

Iruka gasped at this news, " You mean Naruto is…."

Kyuubi nodded, " I don't know why no one had figured this out before. I mean there aren't a lot of people in this village with blond hair and blue eyes."

Iruka chuckled at his words, " You know you're right. When the villagers find out they are going to be extremely upset with themselves for how they've been treating Yondaime's child."

Kyuubi nodded

* * *

Back in the room Hinata was hugging Naruto's neck crying into his fur over the story.

" How…how can one man be so evil?" Hinata questioned

" He's gone and that's all that matters." Naruto said to her sadly as he saw how much she really cared, " Hinata-chan can I be alone for a little bit?"

Hinata let go of Naruto's neck and looked at him worried, but nodded and left the room. After she left Naruto broke down into tears.

" _I told her Kyuubi, but my heart can never be like yours once was."_ Naruto thought

* * *

Iruka and Kyuubi were walking back when he heard this.

" Kit." Kyuubi said sadly

" Is he alright?" Iruka asked worried

Kyuubi shook his head, " He believe he can't be loved."

" But how? How can he think that we all love him?" Iruka asked confused

" As family and friends, but is' love only one person can help with and he has started ta believe what the villager have told him. He's afraid." Kyuubi said sadly

Iruka looked surprised that Naruto was upset over this. Iruka left and Kyuubi went into the room to see Naruto had fallen asleep crying over not being able to tell Hinata the whole truth.

**_Kit sooner or later ya'll have ta tell her or ya'll make yourself sick with regret. _**Kyuubi said petting the boy's fur

* * *

Kitsune Henge – Fox Transformation

Itadakimasu – Thank You (Say before eating food)

Ero-Gama – Perverted Toad

Sandaime – 3rd Hokage

Shodaime – 1st Hokage

Yondaime – 4th Hokage

Saru – Monkey/Ape

Kousen – Ray of Light

Katon Jutsu – Fire Techniques

Hebi – Snake

Kyuukyoku Kitsune no Hi – Ultimate Fire Fox


	6. Dream Confession

For the rest of the day Naruto had stayed in the room. Each time one of Naruto's friends or Kyuubi came to check up on him he was always asleep. That night Kyuubi came into the room annoyed at the way the boy was reacting.

" Ya know kit they're all asleep now, so ya can open yar eyes." Kyuubi said annoyed and instantly Naruto's eyes opened and glanced over at him

" Leave me alone Kyuubi." Naruto said sadly moving his eyes only

" Kit you can't say cooped up in here all day." Kyuubi said

" I've done it so far and I'll do it for as long as I feel like it." Naruto shot back

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head, " Ya're being as stubborn as the Yondaime. Come on kit at least come with me ta the kitchen ta get some dinner."

The mentioning of food had Naruto's stomach growling, " Traitor." Naruto said looking down at his stomach

Kyuubi smiled at this.

" You promise they're all asleep." Naruto said sternly to him

Kyuubi shut his eyes and was silent, " Yep the only ones awake are the night guards."

Naruto jumped off the window ledge he had been laying on and walked beside of Kyuubi, "Alright let's go them."

With that the two walked down the hallways and to the kitchen. Kyuubi opened the fridge and grabbed two bowls of ramen the Hyuuga chef had made for Naruto's dinner. Naruto's mouth was watering just smelling the cold ramen.

" Hurry up and heat it Kyuubi." Naruto said anxiously

" Alright already don't get ya fur in a fluff." Kyuubi said walking over to the microwave and putting the two bowls in. He set the timer and turned the microwave on, " Glad Hanabi-chan showed me how ta use this thing."

During the time the ramen was heating up Naruto used Kitsune Henge, so he could eat the ramen properly. Finally the microwave beeped it was done and Kyuubi took the two bowls out and placed them in front of Naruto, who was sitting at a small table kept in the kitchen. Naruto starving started to wolf down the ramen and was finished in minutes with the first and on the second. Kyuubi seeing this moved back to the fridge and grabbed two more bowls and heated them before Naruto could finish the second. Kyuubi was walking back over to the table with the other two bowls. He placed them down and pulled out the other chair and sat down in front of Naruto. As Naruto finished the second and started on the third Kyuubi felt this was a good time to talk again.

" So…." Kyuubi started and Naruto looked at him, but continued eating, " …want ta talk about it?"

Naruto drank up the ramen and placed the bowl down frowning too, " Not really, but then again you don't have to ask you can get inside my head."

Kyuubi shrugged at his words, " Yeah, but I thought ya want ta talk bout it."

Naruto huffed and started on his forth bowl, " Why should I? It seems you already know."

" True, but my mate and a rather strong kid said it was always better to talk about thing that are bothering ya and this my kit is seriously bothering ya." Kyuubi stated

Naruto placed the last bowl down and growled, " That might be, but you don't need to get involved."

" If it ends up you getting hurt over it I do!" Kyuubi stated annoyed

Naruto looked at him surprised the fox would be worried about him.

" You're just worried about me cause your still connect to me." Naruto spat

" UZUMAKI NARUTO…." Kyuubi said gaining Naruto's full attention, "…I could care less if I live or die, but these weeks I've been living among the Ningen and your friends I can see how much they depend on you as you do them. So it's not for my sake I worry about you it's for theirs."

Naruto sat there dumbfounded at Kyuubi's words.

" Do you have any idea how worried your friends are over the stunt you pulled today?"

Naruto shook his head not thinking him staying in his room would be a big deal.

" Not only did you have Hinata worried to death over you. The kits were too especially Yin, she sees you are her protector and you go and lock yourself up in our room. Neji even went so far as to go out late this evening and tell the rest of your friends what's going on. The Uchiha boy even came over, but I told him to come back tomorrow. Can you not see how this is effecting them and you lay in your room like a spoiled gaki that hasn't gotten his way." Kyuubi said to him angrily

" OH YEAH?" Naruto shot back, " Well at least they have someone that cares for them! What do I have a village full of people who hate my guts cause they think I'm you and an empty apartment to go back to once we change back! You think I like being alone! That's why I'm so upset I see all my friends and they have someone else to care for them, love them and who do I have no one. I have my friends and sensei's and Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin, but I have no one that love me really love me, you know what I mean by that Kyuubi. So you have no right to lecture me on being a spoiled brat."

With that Naruto got out of the chair and changed back to a fox and ran straight back to the room. Kyuubi sat there and then slacked in the chair sighing and shook his head.

" Kit why can't ya just open yar eyes and see the truth right in front of ya." Kyuubi said

* * *

Many minutes passed and soon Kyuubi stood up and stacked each bowl up and placed them in the sink. He grabbed a glass of water and an empty glass and walked into the room to see Naruto now fast asleep at the end of the bed. He placed the glasses at the nightstand and slipped into the bed. Before he laid down he reached and ruffled Naruto's head.

" I didn't mean to be hard kit, it's just ya have so many that care for ya and ya're worrying them." Kyuubi whispered

With that he laid down and drifted to sleep. Before it over took him though he left something move. Opening his eyes slightly he saw Naruto get up and moved to curl up beside his head.

Naruto let out a content sigh and a whispered, " I'm sorry too."

Kyuubi smiled and fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

As the next day came Kyuubi's hopes were not answered as Naruto again refused to leave the confines of his room. Sasuke was back and had just entered the Hyuuga compound and Kyuubi came out to meet him.

" Is he up?" Sasuke asked annoyed the fox had made him leave the other day

" Maybe." Kyuubi said

" Maybe? It's either he's up or not." Sasuke said back angrily

" Look Uchiha. He's upset and not leavin the room, so ya can either go in there and try ta drag his ass out and probably get yar ass kick or ya can wait till he come out and talk ta em." Kyuubi said back annoyed at the boy

Sasuke huffed and walked to the main house to where he knew Naruto's room was.

" DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!" Kyuubi shouted at his retreating form

As Sasuke reached Naruto's door Hinata was sitting outside it looking down at the ground upset.

" Why don't you go in and talk to him?" Sasuke asked looking down at the girl

Shocked someone was there and squeaked and looked up startled at Sasuke, " Sasuke-kun it's you!"

" Well?" Sasuke asked

" He…he shouldn't be disturbed right now." Hinata said sadly

" And why the hell…." Sasuke asked and then he heard it

The sound of someone crying was coming from the room that Hinata sat beside, from Naruto's room.

Sasuke stood there shocked listening to the sounds of Naruto crying, " I've never…I've never heard or seen him cry out of sadness before."

" Neither have I." Hinata said sadly

Sasuke looked down at her, " Do you know why?"

Hinata shook her head, " Yesterday…he told me what happened to Kyuubi-sama to cause him to attack. He seemed upset then and asked if I could leave him alone. As much as I didn't want to I did ask he asked. The rest of the day he spent in the room sleeping mostly and he won't come out again today. I believe Kyuubi-sama knows what's wrong, but he won't say."

" Dope. Causing us all to worry about him." Sasuke shot annoyed

As long silence engulfed the two as they stay outside the door listening to Naruto. Soon the sound stopped and Hinata got up and slid open to door to see Naruto had cried himself to sleep on the window ledge. Hinata sighed as she moved over to pet his head. He smiled and sighed and rolled to the other side facing outside.

As she continued to pet Naruto's head her content smiled lowered to a frown, " Sasuke-kun…."

" Huh?" Sasuke asked smiling while looking at how the two interacted with each other.

" Do you think he could be lonely?" Hinata asked keeping her eyes on Naruto

" I don't see how." Sasuke said and Hinata looked at him, " I mean…he had us. All his friends and our sensei care about him too. Then there's the Hokage, who see him as an Otouto and Jiraiya-sama. Iruka-sensei sees him as his Otouto too as do I. He's met so many people in his life that he's become friends with. I can't see how he could be lonely."

" That's not what I mean by lonely." Hinata said softly

It took Sasuke a little bit to realize what she was talking about.

" Oh….maybe then." Sasuke said

" Do you think so?" Hinata asked again

" He might. I mean Neji's got Tenten, Ino has Choji, Shikamaru wtih Temari, and I have Sakura. He might feel that way. That all his friends are finding love and thinking he'll never have it because of what he is, but I mean that's never stopped him before though." Sasuke said looking out the window now

" True but he hides a lot." A voice said from the door

The two teens looked to see Kyuubi leaning up against the frame smiling softly at the group.

" So is that why he's been crying?" Hinata asked

Kyuubi frowned at this knowledge and walked further inside sliding the door shut behind him. He moved over to Naruto and saw indeed Hinata was correct and he had been crying.

" Baka." Kyuubi said as he brushed the side of his face, " Uchiha…" causing Sasuke looked over at the fox, " …he's going ta be out for a while. I'll send for ya once he's out of this state. Then ya can have ya're choice words with him."

" Fine." Sasuke said knowing that was his hint to leave

With that Sasuke turned around and left the room closing the door behind him.

" Hinata listen ta me. He's worried about somethin and is keeping it ta himself, but as ya can see it's tearing him up inside. If he doesn't tell someone soon or someone doesn't find out he's going to kill himself with the pain he's keepin bottled." Kyuubi said sadly still stroking his face

" What….what can I do?" Hinata asked him worried over Kyuubi's words now, " I…I don't want to lose him."

Kyuubi looked over at her and smiled, " I know. I know how much ya care for him. I'm going ta stay with him fer a little bit. Maybe I can talk ta him through our link and get him ta leave the room. I'll come and get ya later ok."

Hinata looked down at Naruto worried and then up at Kyuubi and nodded. She then got up and walked out sliding the door shut behind her. Kyuubi took a seat on the floor and put his back to the wall waiting for Naruto to wake up again.

" _**Kit you're going ta have ta tell her sometime."**_ Kyuubi told him though their link

" Villager…hurt…can't." Naruto responded in his sleep to Kyuubi's words

Kyuubi sighed knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of him either.

* * *

Later on that day Kyuubi and Naruto were still in their room both asleep. The door slowly slid open to show Yin creeping in hoping she could get Naruto to come out with her. As she walked across the floor though one of the wooden floorboards creaked with her weight.

She looked back at the piece of wood glaring at it for making noise, " Shuuu!" She said to it

Naruto hearing the floorboard opened one eye to see Yin glaring at the floor and tell it to be quiet. He chuckled at this causing Yin to turn wide-eyed at the laughter.

She smiled seeing Naruto's eyes open, " NATO! Come out?"

Naruto stood up and stretched but remained on the window ledge, " Sorry Yin, but I'm staying here for now."

" Nato sick?" Yin asked confused cocking her head to the side

" Um…you could say that." Naruto said

" Yin want play come out with Yin for little?" Yin pleaded

Naruto shook his head, " Iie Yin, I'm staying in here for now till I feel better. Why don't you go play with Yang?"

" Yang out with Hinata, Yin comes to play with you." Yin said happily

Naruto sighed, " What about training?"

" Yin trained." Yin said

" What have you trained in?" Naruto asked her

" Water Walking, but Yin don't like it." Yin said sticking out her tongue

Naruto chuckled at her reaction, " Why don't you like it?"

" Too wet. Can't stay up on water. Too deep." Yin said

" How about I give you a tip on how I learned it? Then you can go out and try it." Naruto asked her

She nodded that she would like that. Naruto jumped off the window ledge and walked up to her.

" Ok…."

* * *

Back where Kyuubi was he was still sleeping the little kits commotion not walking him up. As he slept he was dreaming of being out in Konoha Forest where his clan use to live.

" Ah so good to be here. Even if it's only a dream." Kyuubi said happily looking around the forest smiling

Soon a white butterfly came and fluttered by him and hovered in front of his face.

" Hello Lana come ta talk ta me again?" Kyuubi asked the butterfly

The butterfly glowed and soon in front of Kyuubi was a sliver glowing eight-tailed fox.

" Hello Kyuu." Lana said happily to him

Kyuubi knelt down so he could face her. He reached over and hugged her around her neck.

" Kami I've missed ya." Kyuubi said sadly

" I know Kyuu I have too, but I must talk to you." Lana said

" It's about kit isn't it?" Kyuubi asked as he released her and sat down in front of her

She nodded to his question, " You have to let him be. Let him solve this one himself. Don't interfere."

" But…he's hurting himself Lana…I can't just let him do that ta himself." Kyuubi said shocked by her words

" I know that Kyuu, but he's not our kit." Lana said

Kyuubi opened his mouth and then shut it, " I know that he just…"

" I know he looks like him Kyuu, but he's the Yondaime's cub and not ours. You have to remember he's with me now." Lana said

" I know." Kyuubi said sadly lowering his head

Lana moved over to him and lifted his head up with her nose, " He'll be alright Kyuu he has got a great destiny ahead of him that no one will be able to stop."

" I know that he's been able ta stop me the most powerful Bijuu for he whole life. I believe he can do anything he puts his mind ta." Kyuubi said

" That he can." Lana said and turned back into a butterfly and disappeared

" Guess I better wake up and at least see if he's hungry." Kyuubi said as he was engulfed in black and woke up

* * *

Looking up he saw Naruto moving over to Yin.

_**I wonder how she got in here?**_ Kyuubi thought

Naruto finally got over to Yin.

"…how have you been practicing the Water Walking?" Naruto asked

" I get chakra to my feet and go on water, but try to follow Aniki lose control. Then I get soaked." Yin said to him

" Ah, ok Yin this is what I want you to do. When you go to the water start with staying in the shallow area first do you understand?" Naruto asked and Yin nodded, " Good once you feel you've gotten use to using your chakra in that moved out a little further. Keep doing this slowly and soon you'll be able to go as far out as Yang does."

" Really?" Yin asked and Naruto nodded

Yin jumped happily up and down with excitement, " I GO NOW!"

With that Yin turned and ran out of the room. Naruto laughed at her excitement and shook his head.

" Reminds me of a certain blond Genin." Kyuubi said

Naruto turned around surprised he was up, " I didn't hear you wake up."

" Woke up just when ya started tell Yin what she should do. Ya know ya're really good at that. Maybe ya should take on a Genin group when ya're older." Kyuubi said

Naruto frowned at this, " I doubt any parent would want me near their kids."

" Well I know yar friends wouldn't care." Kyuubi said

" Probably." Naruto said back as he moved back to the window and jumped back up on the ledge.

" Hungry?" Kyuubi asked

" I'm not leaving." Naruto said looking out the window

" Didn't say you have ta, I just wanted ta know if ya wanted somethin'." Kyuubi said

" Sure." Naruto said eyes fixed outside to where Yin was at the pond now

Kyuubi nodded and exited the room to head for the kitchen.

* * *

As Kyuubi moved to the kitchen Hinata and Neji saw him and followed him.

" Kyuubi how is he?" Neji asked

" He still won't leave the room, but at least he's goin ta eat lunch." Kyuubi said as he opened the door to the kitchen

" Here let me." Hinata said as she moved to get something for Kyuubi to take for himself and Naruto, " Won't he even consider coming out?"

" Nope Yin already tried and he refused her." Kyuubi said to the girl

" Kyuubi-sama I know he doesn't want you to tell us what wrong, but if I ask could you nod if I'm right. It wouldn't be telling us that way?" Hinata asked

Kyuubi looked over at her smirking, " Since when did ya become such a sneak Hinata?"

Hinata blushed at his question, " When you have a friend that's Konoha's Number One Ninja of Surprise you learn a thing or two even if you don't do anything."

Kyuubi laughed out loud at her answer causing her to blush even more.

" You, my girl, I truly like." Kyuubi said smiling pointing at her

" Is he lonely?" Hinata asked Neji looked at her confused, but Kyuubi looked at her surprised she figure it out.

" Hinata-sama how can he be lonely?" Neji asked not understanding her version of lonely

Hinata looked at Neji, " Neji-nii-san what I mean by lonely is loneliness of the heart."

Neji still looked at her confused and Hinata sighed seeing her cousin still didn't understand.

" Baka." Kyuubi said to seeing his face

Neji looked over at him glaring, " Sumimasen if I don't understand."

" You wouldn't Neji-nii-san." Hinata said

" Oh and why wouldn't I understand my friends loneliness?" Neji asked

" Because you have Tenten-chan." Hinata said

It was then Neji understood his cousin's words.

" Then why hasn't he said anything?" Neji asked confused

" He doesn't want to worry us does he Kyuubi-sama?" Hinata asked and Kyuubi nodded

" So Hinata-sama is right about what's wrong with him?" Neji asked and Kyuubi nodded again

" It seems my time is up and I need ta return. He's complaining of me starving him ta death." Kyuubi said happily

Hinata placed the two plates in front of him and the water pitcher.

" Two?" Kyuubi asked

" Well you have to eat too." Hinata said smiling at him

" Ah!" Kyuubi said as he picked up the plate and placed them on one arm and grabbed the pitcher in the other

Walking back to the room he remembered what Lana has asked him.

_**I'll do what ya want Lana, but if it doesn't happen soon then I will step in.**_ Kyuubi thought

He finally got into the room to see Naruto where he had left him.

" I'm back kit." Kyuubi said

" I know." Naruto said back not moving from his seat

" Well ya coming. Ya complained about being hungry and now ya glued ta the window." Kyuubi said

Naruto looked back glaring at Kyuubi and jumped off the ledge, " Geeze I was just watching Yin."

" How she doin' now?" Kyuubi asked as he set the plate down and grabbed the two glasses he had brought in the night before

One was still full of water where the other was empty.

" Better she's halfway out on the pond now." Naruto said

" See you helped er." Kyuubi said back pouring water in the empty glass and setting it in front of Naruto

Naruto changed forms and grabbed his meal, " Doesn't mean it be that way for the villagers Kyuubi."

" I know." Kyuubi said talking a bite for him meal

Naruto looked at him surprised he wasn't trying to fight with him anymore and was letting him be. He shrugged it off and started on his meal. Halfway though Kyuubi still hasn't pestered him.

" Alright that's it what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked annoyed causing Kyuubi to look at him confused, " You haven't bugged me about leaving since you woke up or about talking to someone."

Kyuubi shrugged, " Lana said ta leave ya alone."

Naruto looked at the fox shocked, " She came?"

Kyuubi nodded, " While I was sleeping we talked."

Naruto lowered his head now upset he got annoyed at the fox. Kyuubi seeing his reaction got worried.

" Kit it's alright. She got on me fer bugging you, not the other way around. Don't worry about it." Kyuubi said

Naruto looked up at him to make sure he was telling the truth. Kyuubi smiled at him and Naruto did the same finishing his meal. He moved back to the ledge and jumped back on it watching Yin as she progressed further out onto the pond seeing Yang now watching over her too. Kyuubi shook his head at the boy's action.

" Kit I'm goin out." Kyuubi said

" I'll be here when you get back." Naruto said back not taking his eyes off Yin

* * *

Kyuubi nodded and moved out of the room shutting it behind him as he left.

Walking outside Kyuubi headed for the entrance to the Hyuuga compound.

" KYUUBI-SAMA!" Hinata shouted

Kyuubi turned around to see her running towards him.

" Hinata?" Kyuubi asked

" Where are you going?" Hinata asked him noticing he was carrying a box

" Training." Kyuubi said as he turned back around and walked out of the compound

Hinata looked at his retreating form worried and then back at the house knowing Naruto was still in their room.

Hours later Kyuubi and Neji still hadn't returned and dinner was getting ready to be served. Hinata went in to the kitchen knowing Naruto wasn't going to come out to eat.

" Hinata-sama!" the chef said happily

" Can I get Naruto-kun's food?" Hinata asked politely

" Of course my dear." The chef said as he handed over the dinner

Hinata bowed and thanked the man and headed over to Naruto's room.

" Maybe he's up and I can talk to him?" Hinata thought

As she opened the door though she noticed Naruto was on the ledge still and asleep. She smiled at him placing the plate on the end table and moved towards Naruto. He was sleeping, but had started to toss and turn in his sleep.

" No….don't." Naruto said while sleeping sounding upset

Hinata looked down at him worried figuring he was having a nightmare, _Should I wake him?_

" Don't hurt her..innocent…onegai…" Naruto said

Hinata sat down by his side now worried over what he was dreaming.

" Hinata-chan watch out…leave her alone…." Naruto said tossing wildly now

_He's dreaming about me? I'm in danger._ She thought surprised by this

" Onegai….don't I love her!" Naruto said and Hinata gasped at this

_He…he love me? He's worried about what will happen to me if we fall in love._ Hinata thought

" You killed her….gone….all alone….I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto then woke up eyes glowing red and growling as he face Hinata

Hinata who had been sitting beside of Naruto gasped and moved back quickly over his anger. As suddenly as it came though it was gone and Naruto's eyes were blue with confusion.

" Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned not knowing why the girl was there

Seeing Hinata scared and at first not knowing what happened Naruto Kitsune Henge and ran over to her embracing her.

_What could have made her so frightened? Maybe I was talking in my sleep again and that scared her._ Naruto thought

Naruto looked at her upset think he'd made her scared of him, " Hey look I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was having a nightmare and…."

" I know." Hinata sobbed clutching his shirt

" You know? Then why are you." Naruto asked confused

" I love you too." Hinata said

Naruto sat there stunned by her words he even stopped breathing. Finally regaining his senses he thought over what she just said.

" Nani?" Naruto questioned not thinking he heard her right

Hinata looked up at him tears still falling from her eyes, " I love you too."

Naruto looked at her shocked, " You heard?" and Hinata nodded, " Chikusyou."

Hinata looked at him confused why he was upset, " I'm sorry Hinata-chan I can't."

Hinata looked up at her shocked, " Why? Why can't you? You said you did in your sleep and don't deny it wasn't me you were talking about."

" If you heard me you know why I can't!" Naruto shot back at her, he turned his head away, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you."

Hinata shook her head, " It's alright, but we need to talk about this and you have to talk."

Naruto sighed knowing he couldn't get out of this. He let go of Hinata, but she continued to clutch his shirt.

" All right Hinata-chan we'll talk." Naruto said sounding exhausted

Hinata released her death grip on his shirt, but still hung on as Naruto sighed knowing she was going to stay latched to him. He scooted back so his back was against and wall and looked up at the ceiling.

" Hinata-chan I can't." Naruto said again

" Yes you can." Hinata said back at him looking at his face

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head, " What was I saying. I know what I said in my dream, but what did you hear?"

" It was mostly mumbling. Can't, innocent, onegai, I love her and then you killed her." Hinata said

" Can you figure out what was happening?" Naruto asked not wanting to really talk about it

" I can take a guess it was about me." Hinata said joking hoping to lighten the mood

" Ok, all right I give it was about you." Naruto said knowing she was joking

" And someone was hurting me and …." Hinata said stopping

" They killed you." Naruto said sadly looking down at her, " They killed you because you loved me, the Bakemono of Konoha."

" Iie, don't say that you aren't a bakemono Naruto-kun." Hinata said sternly

" I can't help but worry about that nightmare Hinata-chan. It's happened for days on end now and it won't go away. I'm constantly afraid that if we did…you'd be hurt and I can't let one of my precious people be hurt because of me."

" Naruto-kun look at me." Hinata said to him Naruto though refused to look into her eyes though

Finally Hinata took one of her hand and turned his face to look at her, " I'm strong, we all are strong. You don't have to worry about us, but I know you do since that's how you are." She said smiling at him

" But you are much more to me than a friend Hinata-chan and if you got hurt I know I'd lose control." Naruto said stating the fact

" No you wouldn't you would hurt them, but you wouldn't kill them." Hinata said softly to him

" How? How do you know that? When I get back to normal Kyuubi will be back in me, how can you know if something happens to you I won't lose control and let him lose?" Naruto asked

" Because you won't allow him to hurt others and anyways Kyuubi care too much about this village now to hurt the people in it." Hinata said smiling at him

Naruto just sat there with a shocked look on his face over the info Hinata just gave him.

" But I do love you." Hinata said to him again

Naruto sighed and knew he had lost once she heard his confession, " Just promise me that if something happens from the villagers you will go straight to Obaa-chan."

" So does that mean?" Hinata asked looking up at him hopefully

Naruto nodded, " I do love you Hyuuga Hinata, will you go out with me?"

Hinata still looking up at him let tears of joy come from her eyes now.

Naruto started to panicking over her crying again, " Hey…hey why are you crying. Come on Hinata-chan please don't be upset over this."

" I'm not…." Hinata said smiling

Naruto looked down at her confused, " You're not upset? Then way are you crying?"

" Because for the longest time I've wanted to tell you how I've felt, but I've always been to afraid to tell you thinking you'd reject me and still wanted Sakura-chan." Hinata said crying

" Oh Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he moved to hug her

Hinata though moved her head up and touched her lips with his in their first kiss. Naruto shocked at her action looked at her wide-eyed over what they were now doing. Soon though he relaxed and closed his eyes to enjoy their first kiss. Soon they separated and both were blushing madly and smiling happily at each other.

" So do you accept?" Naruto asked grinning

Hinata hit him softly on his arm, " What do you think?"

Naruto chuckled and kissed her softly again.

* * *

Inside the Hokage Tower Naruto's friends were all gathered around the Hokage's crystal ball looking into the room. A couple of the males were whistling over what the two were doing. Kurenai watched smiling with her son in her arms happy her former student finally confessed her love.

_Isn't it wonderful Asuma?_ Kurenai thought

" Chikusyou, didn't think the loud mouth had it in him." Kiba said smirking and Akamaru barking in agreement

" Yeah but it is about time." Sasuke said smirking

" That it is." Sakura said

" A+!" Jiraiya said giving 2 thumbs up, " Now all he need to do is get to second base and I can start on my next series."

Tsunade growled at his words and thrust her fist out connecting with Jiraiya's face and sending him out the wall.

" You will not write any more of those horrible novels." Tsunade said

" Hai and Hinata-sama will not be in any of them either." Neji glared where the man just crashed through

Kyuubi stood in the back leaning against the wall smiling at what had finally happened,

* * *

Chikusyou – God damn it!

Bakemono – Monster

Iie - No


	7. Fight for Knowledge

Hours later Naruto and Hinata were still sitting on the floor Hinata in Naruto's arms. Hinata had fallen asleep and Naruto not having the heart to wake her or move her just sat there and looked down at her smiling. Soon he heard the door slid open and Kyuubi come in smirking at his position.

Naruto glared at him, _" Where have you been?"_

" _**Why kit I didn't know ya cared."**_ Kyuubi said to him

" _I…"_ Naruto said shocked

" _**It's all right kit. I know what happened and I'm glad ya finally told her or she found out. Can't believe Lana was right, again."**_ Kyuubi said

" How did you know?" Naruto asked

" _**I have my kitsune ways."**_ Kyuubi said smiling while Naruto glared back at him, " I'm goin ta sleep in one of the spar bedrooms tonight. Ya two can stay in here I have a feeling she'll want to talk to you gain when she wakes up." Kyuubi said

Naruto looked down at Hinata smiling.

Kyuubi grabbed some of his things and went to leave, " Kyuubi…." Naruto whispered Kyuubi looked back at him before exiting, " …Arigatou."

Kyuubi nodded and slid the door shut behind him. Naruto finally fell asleep too and stayed like they were for the night. As the sunlight filtered into the room it hit Hinata's face and caused her to wake up. She looked up seeing Naruto's face above her. She blushed at the sight and moved slightly to see she was still wrapped up in his arms.

_He held onto me the whole night? Why didn't he wake me up or take me to my room?_ Hinata thought

Hinata movement had caused Naruto to wake up too. He groaned in protest, but finally opened his eyes to look into Hinata's lavender ones.

" Tenshi." Naruto said smiling at her

Hinata blushed even more at his word, " Iie, I'm not Naruto-kun."

" That what you looked like to me Hinata-chan." Naruto said back lifting his arms and stretching them as they popped in protest of hold her all night

" Why didn't you wake me?" Hinata asked him

Naruto just smiled widely down at her, " You just looked so comfortable I couldn't."

Hinata giggled at his response.

" So do you think Hiashi and the rest are awake?" Naruto asked

It was this question that made Hinata remember something she had been meaning to tell Naruto, "Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked down at her questioningly, " …do you know Kyuubi knew your Otousan?"

Naruto looked at her shocked at this information she just gave him, " Are you positive Hinata-chan that he knows and isn't joking around again?"

Hinata nodded, " He's mentioned it a number of time when you're not in the room and even said some things to Otousan. I think he might know too."

" Hiashi know? Then why…." Naruto asked upset this was being kept from him

Hinata looked at him worried hearing his voice. She hugged him knowing he need someone of comfort him right now.

" Gomen Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you should know." Hinata said still hugging the boy

Naruto hugged her back as tears started to come from his eyes, " Iie Hinata-chan, thank you for telling me. I just don't understand why I haven't been told before if Kyuubi and Hiashi know how many more do too?"

Hinata looked up at him understanding his questioned, _How many more know about his Otousan?_

" Come on Naruto-kun you need to shower and I do too. I'll meet you for breakfast ok. After that maybe we can talk to Kyuubi-sama about this." Hinata said

Naruto let go over her reluctantly and nodded. As he moved to stand up though he wrapped his arms around Hinata again to bring her up at the same time as him. Hinata squealed at this and laughed afterwards.

" You know Hinata-chan you should laugh more often it's really pretty." Naruto said smiling as he kissed her on the cheek and moved to grab his stuff and take a shower

Hinata touched her cheek and blushed as she went back to her room.

* * *

Later on in the day Naruto was still walking around in his Kitsune Henge not thinking anything was wrong and also trying to find Kyuubi.

" Naruto what are you doing?" Neji asked seeing the boy out and looking rather ticked off

" Looking for Kyuubi to answer some questions." Naruto said annoyed

" Have you tried to contact him?" Neji asked

" Why do you think I'm looking for him he won't answer." Naruto shot back

Neji looked at him wide-eyed at his response.

" Gomen." Naruto said knowing he just snapped at Neji

" It's alright." Neji said and then remembered Naruto had eaten breakfast transformed, "Um Naruto…." Naruto looked over at Neji questioningly, " How long have you been transformed?"

Naruto looked at him surprised and closed his eyes thinking about this, " Since last night I think….I mean I haven't changed back since Hinata-chan came to bring me dinner last night."

" Don't you find that strange? I mean shouldn't you have turned back already?" Neji asked

Naruto looked shocked again knowing his friend was right, " I…I don't know Neji. I need to find Kyuubi."

" _Kyuubi you baka kitsune! Where are you I need to ask you questions and I haven't Henge back yet either."_ Naruto said hoping he'd get an answer with that information 

" _**What do ya mean ya haven't Henge back?"**_ Kyuubi answered

_Hook, line and sinker. _Naruto thought happily since now he could figure out where Kyuubi was

" _Just what I mean. I haven't Henge back since last night. I've kept it up all night and day so far. Where are you we need to talk?"_ Naruto said to him

" _**Training and I'm not going ta let ya see me till I'm done."**_ Kyuubi said back to him smirking

" _Omae. Where are you?" _Naruto asked now following Kyuubi's presence

Buy as soon as it started it stopped as Kyuubi cut the link.

" That teme he did that on purpose." Naruto said annoyed, as he was halfway in Konoha's forest now

Knowing he wouldn't be able to find him since the link was broke he turned around and headed back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

It had now been days and Naruto had still not seen or heard from Kyuubi. He knew he was still alive since a number of the Hyuuga's along with his friends had seen him. Every time he asked them where they'd say he looked like he was heading for the training ground.

_What the hell is that kitsune up to?_ Naruto thought, _I bet he's just trying to squirm his way out of not talking to me._

Naruto annoyed at this went into the main house and grabbed a cloak Hiashi had recently given to him for him to hide his tail and to be able to go out. Though the choice of cloak he found strange.

_I mean really who where a white cloak? It'll only get dirty right away._ Naruto thought as he threw the cloak on

As he was heading to leave he saw Hinata coming back from training.

" Naruto-kun where are you going?" Hinata asked shocked by his appearance

" I'm going to go talk to Obaa-chan to see if she figure out how to turn us back yet or not." Naruto said to her as he waved his hand as he exited the compound

* * *

After exiting he jumped to the nearest roof and headed to the Hokage Tower that way. Jumping down he heard a number of gasps from the villagers and ninjas. Thinking it was because it was him he ignored it and walked into the Hokage Tower. Everyone he passed he noticed stopped and seemed to look at him.

_What's up with them? _Naruto thought confused about there reaction to him since most of the people who worked in the tower knew who he was and was on friendly terms with them

As he reached the Hokage's door Kotetsu and Izumo stood there shocked as Naruto came before them and smiled.

" Hi guys, is Obaa-chan in?" Naruto asked the two nodded wide-eyes and Naruto opened the doors

" Did you see him?" Kotetsu asked

Izumo nodded, " He looked almost exactly like him doesn't he?"

* * *

Opening the door and closing on them Naruto saw Tsunade was sleeping again on the job. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he moved over to Tsunade.

" You know Obaa-chan that's a good way to get killed." Naruto whispered in her ear jumping back as her fist came out to where he once was, _On top of one killer reflex._

Tsunade yawed and stretched as she woke up from the person's voice. " You know Gaki…" she started, but stopped when she opened her eyes to look at him and was also shocked by what she saw, " Arashi-kun?"

Naruto looked at her confused, " Obaa-chan are you still asleep?" Naruto chuckled at her question

" Naruto?" Tsunade not asked

Naruto smiled widely at her, " Who else?"

Tsunade shook her head amazed at how much he actually looked like the Yondaime, "Gaki what do you want?"

" Have you found out anything?" Naruto asked

" Gomen Gaki, but I haven't. I've even had the sukebei looking too." Tsunade answered

Naruto shoulders slumped at the news, " Oh ok."

Naruto turned to leave.

" Gaki why don't you find Sasuke or someone and go spar you haven't been out for a while and since you can get out now take advantage of it." Tsunade said

Naruto looked back at her smiling and nodded, " I think I'll do just that Obaa-chan, Teme was looking for me a couple of days ago anyway."

As Naruto was about to exit he thought of something, " Oh Obaa-chan…" Tsunade looked up from the paper she had just started reading and sipping tea that had been left for her, "…have you see the kitsune?"

" Gomen Gaki, I haven't why?" Tsunade asked confused as to what the fox was up to

" I need to talk to him about my Tou-san and he won't answer me through our link." Naruto said as he left the room

As Naruto shut the door Tsunade spit out the tea all over the papers that were in front of her, "Chikusyou, how the hell does Kyuubi know?"

* * *

As Naruto walked around the village a number of the people stopped what there were doing to look at him in shock a number of women even dropped what they were holding as he passed by.

_Geeze what's with them today? It's not like I grew a tail._ Naruto thought he then wondered if his tail was actually showing and looked back to see it was still hidden under his cloak

He shrugged not understanding why everyone was reacting like they were. He finally arrived in the market place and saw his friends all gathered and talking.

" MINNA!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to his friends

The groups all looked up hearing Naruto's voice and were shocked seeing him running up to him.

" Dope so you finally came out?" Sasuke asked

Naruto no beside of them glared at Sasuke, " Urusai Teme."

" Naruto where did you get that?" Ino asked as she noticed the cloak he was wearing

"This?" Naruto asked touching the cloak, " Hiashi was nice enough to give it to me so I can hide…."

The group looked at him confused, " Hide what?" Tenten asked

Naruto moved his tail, so the tip of it was peeking out and moved it to and fro, " This."

The group looked surprised at the tip of tail he was moving, " It's the only thing I can't hide. Kyuu said won't be able too till I'm seven tails or above."

" So where have you been?" Choji asked

" Um…" Naruto said laughing nervously and rubbing his neck

" Lock up in his room." Sasuke said

" Teme! Drop it." Naruto said annoyed at his words as the rest of his friends except Neji looked at him worried

" I don't know why I mean you locked yourself up in your room like a little kid." Sasuke shot back

Naruto growled at his words his smiled long gone, " That's it! I came here to asked you for a spar, but forget it!"

Naruto turned and disappeared before the other could say anything to him. They all then turned to Sasuke looking at him annoyed.

" You know you're an ass Uchiha." Neji said angrily

Sasuke snorted, but knew he had gone too far with his friend.

" Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said and he looked at her seeing she was upset

Sasuke sighed knowing what was wrong, " All right I'll go find him."

Stuffing his hands into his pocket he walked off annoyed with himself over what he did.

* * *

An hour of searching and Sasuke was finally able to find his friends sparing with a number of Kage Bunshin. Two that looked like Naruto and two that looked like him in his fox form, only these had six tails instead of one. Sasuke leaned again a nearby tree watching the four go after the original.

_They must have been fighting since he disappeared._ Sasuke thought as he observed the destruction that the clones and Naruto had caused

The clones all attacked Naruto using a number of jutsu. Sasuke was shocked over some of them he witnesses, but just shook his head knowing anything was possible from Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was just blocking, dodging, and disappearing from the four instead of fighting back.

" What is he doing?" Sasuke questioned seeing him disappear again

" Shushin no Jutsu, Teme." Naruto replied still fighting off the clones

" You knew I was here?" Sasuke asked shocked knowing he had been silent

Suddenly the four clones puffed out of existence and Naruto turned to him smiling and panting lightly, " Yeah even if you quiet I can still hear you. Always been able to."

" So how are you doing Shushin so much?" Sasuke asked

Naruto shrugged not knowing the answer to his question. Silence ensued between the two as Sasuke started to nervously fidget.

" Teme what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked annoyed at the way his friend was acting

" Naruto listen I'm…." Sasuke started but stopped, _Damn my pride_

" I accept." Naruto said smiling at a shocked Sasuke who was starting at him

" How did you know what I was going to say?" Sasuke asked

" Hey it doesn't take a genius to see you are upset over what you said and knowing you you're too stuck up to apologize even when you try." Naruto said chuckling some

" Dope." Sasuke shot back hitting him on the head

" Itai Teme." Naruto said nursing the wound

He smiled though at his friend and started to walk off. Sasuke though noticed something was still off with Naruto.

_Why won't he tell us?_ Sasuke thought

" Oi dope." Sasuke said catching up to Naruto

Naruto though continued walking absorbed in his own thoughts. Sasuke placing a hand on his should though brought him out of it.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke surprised, " Sasuke?"

" What wrong?" Sasuke asked seeing the turmoil that was in his best friends eyes

" I…." Naruto started but stopped and looked at the ground

" You…" Sasuke said hoping to start him talking again

" I…found out Kyuubi knows some thing about me and hasn't told me. I've tried to find him, but so far I haven't been able to and it seem he's avoiding me now." Naruto explained

" What does he know?" Sasuke asked intrigued by this information

" Who my Tou-san is." Naruto said

Sasuke looked at his friends shocked that Kyuubi knows who Naruto father is.

" Come on." Sasuke said walking forwards rather fast now

Naruto had to run to catch up with his friend, " Teme where are we going?"

" To find the kitsune." Sasuke said his Sharigan flaring, " I want you to know who you're Otousan is and if the kitsune won't tell you then I'll help you find him and beat it out of him."

Naruto just looked shocked at Sasuke's word and continued to follow him smiling at his friends help.

* * *

Soon they met up with the others and Sasuke informed them about what was going on. They all agreed to help Naruto and separated into groups to see if they could find the fox, but days passed and still no one had been able to find him.

Finally three days after the searched started Naruto was coming back with his friends when he saw Kyuubi walking into the Hyuuga compound as well. He sped up doing Shushin and grabbed him by the collar.

" What the hell?" Kyuubi asked not knowing it was Naruto who was grabbing him, " Kit what the hell are you doing?"

But as soon as they were on the compound the next they were at the training ground.

" Kit again what the hell?" Kyuubi asked annoyed

" Omae…." Naruto said his hair covering his face as he stood in front of Kyuubi, "…do you know how long I've been trying to find you ass?"

" Uuuuuh. No." Kyuubi said

Naruto lifted his face that was covered with rage.

" A WEEK! A FUCKING WEEK I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOUR ASS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING AND YOU DISAPPEAR. Poof gone nothing not even one wise crack in my head since the day I told you I had stayed in Kitsune Henge all day." Naruto shouted at him his eyes starting to bleed red again

" Kit…come on calm down." Kyuubi said standing up and backing away from him

" Calm down? CALM DOWN! You try to calm down where you're girlfriends tell you the kitsune you've been holding in you for 16 years has know who their Tou-san is and never told him." Naruto shouted his kitsune features emerging now

Kyuubi was shocked the boy would be this upset over not telling him this information, " I didn't think ya'd care."

" Didn't think I'd care? Hell Kyuubi the one thing I've always wanted was to at least know who my Tou-san and Kaa-san were because I know they're dead." Naruto said sadness laced in his voice

* * *

Back where Naruto and Kyuubi had just vanished Neji and Hinata along with Yin and Yang came running out hearing commotion outside. As they got there they saw all their friends, but no Naruto.

" Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" He saw Kyuubi and grabbed him and then disappeared." Ino said shocked by what happened

Hinata looked surprised at this, " BYAKUGAN!"

Activating her eyes she searched for Naruto and finally found him and Kyuubi at the training ground.

" Sakura-chan go tell Hokage-sama Naruto-kun took Kyuubi-sama to Training Field 10. I believe he's going to spar with him and it isn't going to be pretty." Hinata said as Yin and Yang jumped on her shoulders as she ran off to the training field

The groups all looked at each other in shocked, " Is he that upset over this?" Choji asked

" If you knew someone that could tell you who your parents were and never said a word to you how would you feel?" Sasuke asked as he started to walk off to follow Hinata

Sakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the rest of Naruto's friends rushed to catch up with Sasuke and go to watch the spar.

* * *

" HOKAGE-SAMA!" Sakura said rushing into Tsunade's office

She was currently meeting with senseis and Jiraiya, " Sakura this had better be good for you to interrupt this meeting."

" Naruto's going to fight Kyuubi." Sakura said out of breath

" NANI!" Tsunade said jumping up fro her chair and looking out the window

As she did this a large cloud of earth rose from the training fields, " SHIMATTA!"

* * *

As soon as the cloud rose up all of Naruto's friends and sensei's were at said training ground. They all saw Kyuubi who had a look of shock on his face as he was sitting on his butt having been knocked down from the force of whatever Naruto had just done.

As the cloud of dust finally started to settle the group saw Naruto crouching in the middle of a giant crater with his arm half way in the ground.

Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade shocked, " Have you been teaching him?"

Tsunade though shook her head.

Kyuubi finally standing was amazed at the power the kid had control of, " Kit how many tails can ya control?"

Naruto looked up smirking at Kyuubi's question, " Guess you'll just have to find out won't you?"

Kyuubi snorted and smirked as he popped his neck, " If ya're going ta be that way about it."

But before Kyuubi could react Naruto was running towards him as incredible speeds, "Shimatta kit, what's wrong with you?"

" Tell me!" Naruto said as he swung his arm to hook Kyuubi in the side of his head

Kyuubi though ducked and spun around moving out of Naruto's range of attack, " Does this really mean that much ta ya kit?"

Naruto who had been falling caught himself on his hand and twisted in the air bringing his feet to hit Kyuubi in the chest sending him flying across the field, " What do you think?"

* * *

" Where the hell is he pulling that from?" Tenten asked shocked

" YOSH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted amazed too by Naruto's moved

" Guess sparing did pay off." Sasuke said smirking

" He's been sparing with you?" Kiba asked amazed

" Next to Kakashi, Gai and Lee, whom else could he learn from?" Sasuke shot back

" I have a question will Naruto get hurt if Kyuubi does?" Neji asked

" What do you mean?" Choji asked

" Of course they're still linked." Tsunade said now realizing what Neji was asking

* * *

Kyuubi stood up swaying from the kick and landing with his back against a tree, " Good old tree always break my fall. Somewhat." Kyuubi joked, " Chikusyou kit that hurt." Kyuubi told him

" Good I maybe it knocked some sense into you." Naruto said back anger still in his voice

* * *

" My guess is no." Shino said observing Kyuubi getting slowly up and Naruto not affected in the least.

The group nodded at his words figuring it out too.

* * *

Naruto charged forward again his arm back to punch Kyuubi again. As he moved forward swiftly and took a swing though, Kyuubi ducked again.

" Why…" Naruto said as he turned to kick Kyuubi, who jumped over his leg and landed behind him, " …won't…" Kyuubi went and tried to kick Naruto off balance for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. He leaned backward barely missing the hook that was about to be landed on his cheek, " …you…" Naruto then brought his leg up to clip him in the gut, " …tell…" Kyuubi ducked and was about to lift himself up when he saw Naruto was about to axe kick him. He concentrated and as Naruto brought his foot down Kyuubi was replaced by a log, " …me?"

Naruto leg connecting with the log caused it to bust into splinters and fly all over the area. The group covered their eyes of the debris cam flying towards them.

* * *

" SUGOI!" Lee said excitedly

" Man, remind me never to piss the loudmouth off." Kiba said shocked by what Naruto was doing

A number of his friends nodded while the adults all stood there shocked over what the boy was doing.

" And think he's not even using jutsus yet." Kakashi said

* * *

" Kit come on…is it really that big of a deal?" Kyuubi asked dodging Naruto's punches and kicks.

" Hai." Naruto said as a howling sound started to be heard

* * *

" What's that?" Ino asked

" I think it's whatever Naruto's doing." Sakura said pointing to Naruto

Around Naruto's hand air seemed to gather and whirl around it violently.

" Fuuma Rasengan?" Kakashi questioned

" I don't think so." Jiraiya said

* * *

Soon the air to form and resembled a katana about four feet long. The strange thing about it was that the air also went up to Naruto's elbow covering that as well.

" Kyuubi meet my Kaze Katana." Naruto said smirking as he charged towards Kyuubi again

Kyuubi looked at the boy wide-eyed, _Shimatta he can already make weapons from elements?_

As Naruto was about to slice into Kyuubi with the Wind Sword, Kyuubi snapped his fingers causing fire to spark from them and a sword to also be created. Naruto brought his sword down only to be met by Kyuubi's.

" And I'd like ya ta meet my Hi Katana. Yer not the only one that can make elemental weapons here kit. I have been practicing." Kyuubi said smirking as Naruto jumped back growling

Naruto stood still slowly moving his Wind Sword to his side. He glared at Kyuubi knowing he's just block this attack.

" Kyuubi I bet you remember this one Gaara was kind enough to have Baki teach me." Naruto said smirking

Kyuubi's eyes grew wide and sucked in air knowing what the boy was about to perform.

_Shimatta! I think time fer the weights to come off._ Kyuubi thought

Quickly he grabbed his armband and leg bands and threw them off and toward the group. Hinata seeing Kyuubi throwing something looked down to see the weight her father had purchased from Aoshi.

* * *

" Those weight were for Kyuubi-sama?" Hinata questioned

" Hai, Kyuubi asked Hiashi if he'd mind buying some since he needed them to train." Neji said back

* * *

Naruto moving his sword slowly to his left above his head slashed it down quickly at he put chakra into the slash, " Kaze no Yaiba." Naruto said

Blades of wind came off the Wind Sword and flew towards Kyuubi, who was still standing there calmly. As they reached him though he disappeared.

" Chikusyou Kyuubi when did you learn Shushin?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi laughter was heard throughout the trees, " Come kit, knowing ya use it all the time ya don't think I'd learn it too did ya?"

Naruto growled at his words as the wind attack finally hit the grove of trees cutting them into large logs.

* * *

" Its reminds me of Temari's attacks." Ino said

" Mendokuse onna probably learned it from Baki." Shikamaru stated

* * *

Kyuubi landed behind Naruto silently turning to the side and side kicking him between his knees making then give out on Naruto and fall to the ground canceling his Wind Sword. Naruto looked back glaring at Kyuubi who was smiling widely.

" I'll wipe that smile off your face." Naruto said angrily as he spin and turned to kick Kyuubi in the stomach

Kyuubi though jumped back a few feet to get away from Naruto again.

" Come on kit. Stop this." Kyuubi said

" I WILL ONCE YOU TELL ME WHO HE IS!" Naruto shouted

" It means that much ta ya?" Kyuubi asked

" Kitsune you don't know how much knowing who he is means to me." Naruto said as he started charging at him again

_Stop teasing him Kyuu._ Kyuubi heard Lana say to him

" Yondaime." Kyuubi said

Naruto stopped in his tracks, " What about him?"

" Baka, he's you're Tou-san." Kyuubi said hanging his head to the side not believing this kid didn't understand

Naruto scoffed, " Yeah right."

With that he started charging again as he reached Kyuubi he punched down to create another crater as Kyuubi jumped out of the way.

" I'm telling the truth kit. The Yondaime, Kazama Arashi, was yer Tou-san." Kyuubi said as he dodged Naruto attack

" THAT'S IT! If you won't tell me the truth I'm going to get serious." Naruto said as he disengaged his Henge and turned back into a fox

* * *

" Hokage-sama is it true?" Hinata asked surprised by Kyuubi words knowing he was telling fact

" Hai." Tsunade sighed

" Then why keep this from him?" Sakura asked shocked

" Yeah I mean if the rest of the village knew the loudmouth was the Yondaime Musuko then they probably wouldn't treat him like they do." Kiba said

" Listen Arashi had a lot of enemies from the Iwa Konoha war, if someone found out that Gaki was Arashi's Musuko they'd come and try to kill him, so we kept this a secret till he was strong enough to defend for himself if someone did come after him." Jiraiya said annoyed at all the questions wanting to enjoy the fight

" Yeah but…." Kiba said

" Listen we can talk about it later, just enjoy the show." Jiraiya said before Tsunade punched him in the head

* * *

Naruto now stood before Kyuubi in his fox form with six tails whipping around wildly. His fur was raised off of him and his teeth bore as he growled at now getting the answers he wanted from Kyuubi.

" If you want tell me what I wasn't I guess I'll have to beat it out of you." Naruto growled as his tails stopped moving

Two bent down and started to swirl around as the other four touched the air that was being formed from the circling tails. Soon two tornados were being created from the swirling tails.

" Take this fur ball Bouhuu Kitsune!" Naruto said as he jumped in the air

As he did his tails released the two tornados as they sped towards Kyuubi.

* * *

" What coming from those tornados?" Choji asked

" I believe it's lightning." Shino said

* * *

As the two came in they separated and went on either side of Kyuubi. He looked to his right and left seeing they were going to ram into him.

" Chikusyou he's gotten good." Kyuubi said

As they sped towards Kyuubi they rammed into each other and a large crash of thunders resounded through of area. As a large blot of lightning went straight into the sky. Naruto smirked knowing Kyuubi was fine and hiding from him.

" Maybe that'll convince you to tell me the truth." Naruto said looking around him

Soon though thousands of kunais and shurikens were flying at him from all directions.

" Let my guard down." Naruto said surprised by the attack Kyuubi was using on him, "HARIZIZOU!"

Wrapping his tails around him face, Naruto's fur grew out and turned into spiked armor. As the weapons hit they bounced right off of Naruto's fur and landed hard on the ground.

As soon as Naruto was there he was gone.

* * *

" Where did he go?" Tenten asked

" Looking for Kyuubi." Sasuke said

" How did he move so fast?" Kiba questioned

" See those…" Sasuke said pointing to a nearby tree

The group looked at the tree and saw that cared into the bark was a kanji seal.

" What's a seal doing carved into a tree?" Neji asked

" This is where the dope and I train. He uses those for a special jutsu of his." Sasuke said

" What jutsu?" Hinata asked amazed at all that Naruto was doing

" Hirashin no Jutsu." Sasuke said calmly

" NANI!" the adults all said

" Yeah he's got them on all the trees around here." Sasuke said

The group then looked around and sure enough all the tree had the same Kanji seal etched into them. Even the tree that had been cut by Naruto's Blade of Wind attack had them etched into them.

* * *

An explosion happed to cause the group to look back out into the clearing. Their they saw Kyuubi flying through the air and skidded to the ground as the stopped. He got up wobbling of his feet waiting for Naruto's next attack.

_Chikusyou, why won't he listen? How can I convince him what I say is the truth?_ Kyuubi though

Soon Kyuubi was being attacked from all side not able to see where Naruto was when the next hit happened. Finally he took a chance pulling a kunai out of his holster and swiped the air. It hit Naruto's side causing him to start to bleed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said worried seeing the wound

Still in mid air Kyuubi tried to grab a hold of Naruto so he could reason with him, but as he reached out for his hind legs. Naruto maneuvered in the air twisting his whole body out of Kyuubi's reach. He landed a number of feet from Kyuubi smiling seeing the shocked on his face.

* * *

" How did Naruto just do that?" Ino asked shocked

" THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE GREAT TODAY IN NARUTO-KUN!" Lee stated

" I taught him." Yin stated proudly

The group all looked at the little kit shocked.

" Yin may look young, but what she lacks in jutsu she makes up for in speed and cunning." Yang stated

" NII-SAN!" Yin said happily he brother just praised him, " When Nato played with Yin, Yin teached Nato how to moved in kitsune form. Nato got so good had to have Yang work with Nato."

* * *

Naruto's whole body started to glow from him gathering his chakra. Kyuubi standing straight waiting for Naruto's next attack. Soon Naruto was charging towards Kyuubi again, this time Kyuubi was ready and had his Fire Sword in his hand. Naruto's extended his right paw was the chakra sharpened his claws and strengthen his attack. Naruto's paw came down Kyuubi raised his sword to block Naruto's attack.

" Listen kit, I wasn't lying ta ya." Kyuubi said as he pushed forward not allowing Naruto to overpower him

" Iie, you're lying to me! He can't be my Tou-san." Naruto said as he pushed back

This caused both to slide backwards from each other. Kyuubi was panting heavily at this point knowing he was running low on chakra. He looked up through his bangs to see Naruto was the same way his wound on his side had stopped bleeding, but his fur was covered in blood now. Naruto screamed in rage of he again charged towards Kyuubi.

Kyuubi jumped into the air at the last second avoiding Naruto's attack that left a crater in the ground again.

" Kit don't ya find it strange that out of all the Ningen in the village yer the only one with blond hair and blue eyes." Kyuubi said as he sailed through the air

Naruto jumped up to attack him, but Kyuubi dodged his attack at he landed back on the ground.

" Think bout it kit! The only other one in this village that looked like that was the Yondaime. Ya being able ta know all his jutsus everyone always comparing ya to him. How can he not?" Kyuubi said

Naruto though still in his rage turned towards Kyuubi not haring his reasoning.

" Hi no Kitsune." Naruto said as blue flames appeared on each of Naruto's tails and rained down onto where Kyuubi was

The dirt rose up as Kyuubi moved out of the way before they hit.

" Kit listen, out of all the children born that day why ya? I know my comin cause many Onna to go into labor, so why ya and not another child?" Kyuubi said as he dodged another of Naruto's attacks, " Cause he couldn't ask another parent ta sacrifice their child. Ya were his and he knew ya're be alone, but would be strong enough to deal with it. He wished for ya ta be seen as a hero…." Kyuubi said dodging each attack

" Oh and you saw how that turned out. The Konoha no Bakemono yeah some hero." Naruto said as he swiped his paw grazing Kyuubi's arm and drawing blood

" Kit just stop and think! It's the only reason why!" Kyuubi said

Naruto charged at Kyuubi again, but Kyuubi saw the boy was now crying.

_He understands_. Kyuubi thought

" _Why!"_ Naruto said to Kyuubi through his link

Naruto jumped onto Kyuubi bringing him down the ground as the dirt rose in the air.

" WHY!" Naruto shouted

" Because he's loved this village just as much as he loved ya kit. Don't ya understand?" Kyuubi said

Naruto slowly got off of Kyuubi walking back a few feet. Kyuubi pushed himself up and sat there on the ground panting as he ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around his arm to stop it from bleeding.

" Weak Ningen body." Kyuubi said annoyed as he wrapped him arm

Naruto snickered at his words, " So you want to finish our spar?"

Kyuubi looked over at him and smirked, " How did getting my ass beat turn into a spar?"

Naruto shrugged at Kyuubi stood up and gathered what chakra he had left, " Lets."

Naruto did the same and soon both were glowing from their chakra. Kyuubi held out his hand the chakra all merging there.

* * *

" Is he?" Kakashi asked worried over what Kyuubi was making

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and looked at what Kyuubi was doing, " Iie, he's just forming the chakra into a ball there's no movement to it. It's not the Rasengan."

" Good." Kakashi said relieved

* * *

Each of Naruto's tails lit up again with blue flames, but in the middle was rotating orbs.

" Ready to get you ass handed to you Kyuubi?" Naruto taunted

" In ya dream kit." Kyuubi said back

The two charged towards each other and stopped a few feet as they each released their jutsus.

" CHAKRA BOORU!" Kyuubi shouted

" HI TO FUUMA RASENGAN." Naruto said

With that the two attacks said wt their opponents and each were hit. The ground exploded from the jutsus and caused the onlookers to cover their eyes from the debris.

* * *

Yondaime stood high above Konoha looking at Kyuubi along with Gamabunta. In his arms he held a blanket with something bundled in it. He opened the bundle to see a sleeping boy in there. He smiled down at the boy looking at his blond hair and six whisker marks.

" _A trait from you Kaa-san." Yondaime said smiling as sadness too his eyes, " I'm sorry Naruto she won't be able to care for you, but there were too many complications and now I have to leave you too."_

" _Arashi you ready for this?" Gamabunta's voice boomed_

" _Hai, my old friend, I just wished I knew what happened for him to attack like this." Yondaime said sadly_

" _As do I, but he isn't listening to reason, so something must be done." Gamabunta said_

" _Hai, for the survival of Konoha this must be done." Yondaime said_

_He looked out to see Konoha ninjas still fighting off Kyuubi's attacks. He cringed as he saw a number get hit by the fox's tail and hurl into the air knowing they were all dead._

" _Time to end this my friend." Yondaime said as Gamabunta nodded and moved forward_

" _Everyone moved back the Yondaime's arrived." A number of ninjas said as they all started to retreat to back to Konoha_

" _Kyuubi I'm sorry for this, but I must protect my people." Yondaime said for the fox to hear_

_Hearing the Yondaime's voice Kyuubi looked over at him his eyes glowing red with rage as he ran forward to attack._

" _Shiki Fuujin!" Yondaime shouted_

_The area glowed as the Shinigami appeared and reached through the Yondaime to Kyuubi._

" _He's to powerful to seal." The Shinigami's voice said_

" _I know I want to use this one as a living seal for him. That would work right?" Yondaime said_

" _Hai." The Shinigami replied_

_He pulled Kyuubi's soul from his body and Yondaime's out too. Yondaime's soul disappeared, while Kyuubi's was placed inside the seal that was drawn on Naruto's stomach. At this Naruto who was quiet started to cry and the Shinigami was gone._

_Gamabunta disappeared as the Yondaime fell to the ground with Naruto still him his grasp._

"

* * *

Arigatou – Thank You

Tenshi – Angel

Gomen – I'm Sorry

Sukebei – Pervert

Minna – Everyone!

Urusai – Shut up!

Itai – That hurt!/ Ouch!

Sugoi – Amazing!/ Wow!

Fuuma Rasengan – Wind Rasengan

Kaze Katana – Wind Sword

Shimatta – Shit

Hi Katana – Fire Sword

Kaze no Yaiba – Blade of Wind

Mendokuse – Troublesome

Onna – Woman

Musuko – Son

Bouhuu Kitsune – Fox Windstorm

Harizizou – Needle Guardian

Hirashin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique

Nii-san – Big Brother

Hi no Kitsune – Fox Fire

Chakra Booru – Chakra Ball

Hi to Fuuma Rasengan – Fire and Wind Rasengan

Shiki Fuujin – Demonic Soul Seal

Shinigami – Death God


	8. Time of Change

Naruto woke up and saw he was in Kyuubi's room. Noticing he was against something soft he turned his head to see Kyuubi looking at him worried. Naruto's eyes grew wide at he realized his back was against Kyuubi's body.

He stood up instantly and pointed at the fox, " What….what are you doing out of your cage?"

Kyuubi laughed at this, " Gaki ya're worried about me being out?"

Naruto calmed down knowing the fox wouldn't try anything.

" Have any interesting dreams?" Kyuubi asked smirking

" Omae! What did you do to me?" Naruto asked remembering the dream

" Showed ya what I remembered from that day. At least what Arashi said ta ya." Kyuubi spoke sadly

" So you were telling me the truth he's my Tou-san?" Naruto questioned

" Kit why did ya think everyone was freakin out when ya went walkin around the village in the white cloak. I mean put some red flames on the end and ya be the spittin image of him." Kyuubi said laughing

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, " I never really thought about why they were acting like that. I mean they're always acting weird around me anyway."

" True, true." Kyuubi said chuckling

Naruto sat back down and yawned, " Kyuubi can I go back to sleep?"

" Sure kit we're both worn out." Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded and want back to sleep

Kyuubi laid his head on his paws and joined Naruto in slumber land.

* * *

Outside the debris was finally settling and what the saw was the outline of one person and not fox anywhere.

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted worried when she didn't see his fox body and ran to the figure

The other followed just as worried over this as she was. When they got there the dust had settled enough they could see who was lying there.

" How?" Sakura said shocked

There lying on the ground was Naruto back to normal.

" Kyuubi power back in Nato." Yin stated

" I guess maybe the collision of their powers caused them to go back to normal." Tsunade surmised

Jiraiya moved to pick Naruto up, " Let's take him home."

" Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Tenten asked

" He doesn't like them too much he'd feel better if he was somewhere welcoming when he wakes up." Jiraiya said

" His apartment then?" Kiba asked

" Nope I'm taking him back to the Hyuuga's." Jiraiya said as he walked away

Tsunade turned to the other, " I'll keep close watch on him, and if he wakes I'll send a message. In the mean time take a break."

The group nodded as they dispersed. Neji and Hinata with Yin and Yang ran to catch up with Jiraiya headed back to their home.

" Do you think he's ok?" Sakura asked as she walked off with Sasuke

" Knowing him he just needs to sleep it off." Sasuke said smiling his little brother was back

* * *

It had now been a week and Naruto still had yet to wake up. Tsunade came by every couple of hours to check up on him and make sure he was all right. About three days after his spar with Kyuubi he started to have a fever. It was then Tsunade noticed that Naruto seemed to be losing what was left of his baby fat.

_Is this Kyuubi's doing?_ Tsunade thought as she looked over Naruto again

When she wasn't there Hinata was constantly by his side rewetting a cloth to put of him head to help his temperature.

The two kits hadn't left Naruto side and Tsunade and Hinata had to reassure them that he was all right when the fever started. Hinata was currently tending to Naruto again. She reapplied the wet cloth and walking out to refill the bowl with fresh water.

" Itaaai. Feels like Obaa-chan us me as a human punching bag." Naruto moaned at his brought his hand up to his forehead to feel something wet, " Huh?"

Grabbing the wet object he pulled it down to see it was a cloth.

" Did I have a fever? I never get sick." Naruto asked himself surprised

" Kyuubi why did I get sick?" Naruto asked the fox

" **It's a side effect from me coming back into ya. Along with some added bonuses."** Kyuubi said laughter in his voice

" Bonuses? What did you…" Naruto started to asked but looked to the door when he heard a crash

Standing at the door what Hinata in shock. Naruto was by her in a flash thinking she was hurt from the broken bowl that she had just dropped. He grabbed her by her arms and looked at her worried.

" Hinata-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked worried

Hinata looked into his eyes getting lost in the orbs that reminded her of the sky, "Na..Naruto-kun you're awake!" She said happily as she hugged him

Naruto laughed at her excitement of being up and just hugged her back. It was then Hinata realized the condition Naruto was in.

" Ano…Naruto-kun." Hinata said pointing down

Naruto looked down and noticed he was currently only dressing in his boxers. He let out a startled yell as he ran back under the covers of the bed.

He looked over at Hinata blushing and rubbing the back of his head, " Hehehe Gomen Hinata-chan."

" It's all right Naruto-kun you didn't know." Hinata said looking at the floor blushing just as much as Naruto was

" Hinata how long was I out?" Naruto asked seeing a number of flowers and cards on his nightstand

" A week." Hinata stated

Naruto jumped up surprised by her answer, " A WEEK! KYUUBI WHAT THE HELL?"

Naruto though could hear the fox snickering in the back of his head.

" _I don't know what you did kitsune, but expect a long talk when I see you again."_ Naruto told him

" **Yeah yeah."** Kyuubi said not caring

Naruto growled as he moved around the room.

" Ano…Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Hinata asked

" I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said as he grabbed a towel that was in the room

" I'll go get Hokage-sama and tell her you're awake. Everyone was worried when you didn't wake up after a couple of days." Hinata said

" I can bet they were." Naruto said as he moved into the bathroom and shut the door

_I wonder how he'll take his new look?_ Hinata thought

" KYUUBI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Naruto shouts were heard coming from the bathroom

Hinata giggled at this and left to head to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hinata rushed to the Hokage Tower knowing Tsunade would want to know that Naruto was up and as lively as ever. As she ran into the tower and up the steps she threw the door open not even waiting for Kotetsu or Izumo to do it for her.

Tsunade heard the door fling opened and looked up from her paperwork, " Hinata?"

" HE'S AWAKE!" Hinata said smiling

Tsunade was out of her seat and waking towards the girl smiling as wide as she could.

" Kotetsu, Izumo go contact Naruto's friends, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka. Tell then the Gaki's awake." Tsunade said

" Hai!" the two said smiling and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

" Shall we?" Tsunade asked and Hinata nodded as they walked back to the Hyuuga compound

As the arrived at the front entrance they noticed everyone was gathered and waiting for Tsunade to show.

" So he's really awake?" Sakura asked happily

Tsunade and Hinata nodded.

"Hinata did he see?" Sakura asked worried now

Hinata giggle and nodded, " He was having a few choice words with Kyuubi in the bathroom when I left."

The boys snickered and girls shook their head at the boy's reaction.

" He's really going to have to stop doing that people will think he's losing it." Sasuke said smirking

" Well I for one would like to go see Gaki, so how about it?" Jiraiya asked starting to get inpatient

Tsunade hit him over the head as they moved inside with Jiraiya now nursing his head. As they moved to the room they could head things crashing and opening.

* * *

" Ahhh! Kyuubi where did you put it?"

" Why the hell did you put it there?"

" No it's not a logical place to put it!"

" Ok for a kitsune maybe but not a human." Naruto was heard saying

" You're right Sasuke if he continues to do that people will start to thin he's losing it." Kakashi said smiling

" I wonder what he's looking for?" Choji asked

The others shrugged as they opened the door to see Naruto looking under the bed.

" Of all the baka places to put it!" Naruto said annoyed

He stood up pulling a white cloak with him from under the bed. Flicking in out to removed the dust and straighten it a little bit he flung it backward pulling it on himself. The group all gasped as they way he looked. Hearing the gasp he turned his head looking confused at the noise. That's when he saw everyone and smiled

" MINNA!" Naruto said happily as he ran to the group that was standing in his room

" Naruto what the crap?" Ino asked looking him over

" Oh yeah, thank Kyuubi for the new look something about remerging caused it, I highly doubt it though. Seeing as he hasn't stopped snickering since I saw myself." Naruto said annoyed

" Naruto I think she mean how you look like the Yondaime now." Tenten stated

" Yeah that's what I'm taking about too? What did you think I was taking about?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in confusion

The girl all shook their head.

" Nani?" Naruto asked confused

Sasuke moved over to Naruto and hit him upside the head.

" TEME! What as that for?" Naruto asked annoyed holding his now throbbing head

" That's for making us worry.' Sasuke said annoyed

" Yeah well talk to Kyuubi about that." Naruto said crossing his arms and looked pissed, " Anyways thanks for the stuff you guys." Motioning to all the cards and flowers that were by his bed.

" So Gaki you finally believe Kyuubi about your Otousan?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto smiled turned to sadness as he hung his head, " Yeah, I even got to see him."

" Nani? How?" the adults asked

" He…he showed me his memories of the day he was seal. How I was with Tou-san and what he said to me." Naruto said lifting his head up smiling and crying at the same time, " He was a great Hokage."

" That he was Gaki, but I think his legacy is going to outdo him." Tsunade said smiling at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder

Naruto just smiled back at the group and nodded. He then got a shocked looked on his face.

" Obaa-chan does that mean?" Naruto asked

" Well not now, but when I feel its time." Tsunade said

" What's she talking about?" Kiba asked Shino

" Tch mendokuse, she's going to have Naruto be the next Hokage." Shikamaru said knowing full well what was going on

" NANI!?" The whole group shouted

" YESSSS!" Naruto said jumping up and pumping his fist into the air

" But listen…." As Tsunade started to explain but Naruto was so exited that he kept yelling and jumping up and down

Sakura stormed over to him and hit him over the head creating a large lump.

" Naruto listen to the Hokage." Iruka said hoping his words would calm the boy down to hear what she wanted to say

" As I was saying…you can't go and say anything." Tsunade spoke

" Awweee why?" Naruto wined

" Because Gaki I want them to trust you and you've started to have that happen, but it will take more time for them to completely accept you and by then it will be my time to step down, so for now just hold off on telling everyone you see." Tsunade said, " And that goes for you two too." Looking at Ino and Sakura who blushed and stuck out their tongues

* * *

A couple days had passed now and Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. Many of the villagers still staring at him in shock, though some had change to hatred again.

" Look at him disrespecting the Yondaime like that." One villager whispered

" Why the Hokage put up with it." Another said

" Simply a disgrace." The first one said

Anko who was in the shop the two were standing beside came out eating a dango and smirked, "Maybe that because she considers him her Otouto and a hero like he should be."

The two women looked behind them shocked that a Konoha ninja had been in the building. They paled knowing if the women went back and reported this to the Hokage they'd be in big trouble. Naruto seeing Anko smiled and waved.

" Where ya going Gaki?" Anko shouted

" I don't know Hinata-chan's sending me somewhere. I'll see you later Anko." Naruto said walking off

* * *

**Flashback **

" **Naruto-kun I need you to go somewhere." Hinata said holding out a piece of paper**

**Naruto looked up from his scroll and grabbed the paper from Hinata's hand. He looked down on it and saw there were direction, " Where do I have to go Hinata-chan?"**

" **It's a shop Otousan and the Hyuuga go to get weapons. The owner wanted to see you." Hinata said**

" **Me? Are you sure it'll be all right for me to go?" Naruto asked knowing how some shopkeepers still felt about him**

" **He won't hurt you Naruto. He's very nice and a good friend of the family. Actually you know his Musume, Tenten. His name is Aoshi and the last time I was in his shop he asked me to have you come and see him. Something about having something that was yours." Hinata explained**

" **Mine?" Naruto asked confused and Hinata nodded**

**Naruto looked down at the piece of paper and then back at Hinata, " If you say it's all right then I'll go."**

**End Flashback**

* * *

So here Naruto was still walking down the street looking at the piece of paper Hinata had given him with the directions. As he turned to corner he stopped dead in his track.

" _This is the district for all the expensive weapons and stuff. Why did she send me here?"_ Naruto thought

" **Kit her family is the Hyuugas. Of course they'd shop here and not where ya do."** Kyuubi shot back

_Baka kitsune._ Naruto said annoyed at his answer

As Naruto walked down the district he looked around and saw the sign with a dragon on it like Hinata's directions said.

_Well here it is._ Naruto thought as he entered the shop

* * *

A man was coming from the back with many boxes in his arms. They were so high he couldn't see.

" IRASSHAI! How can I help you?" the man said still moving over to the counter

" Oji my girlfriend told me to come. She said you had something for me." Naruto said still confused over the whole thing

" Oh? And who…." Aoshi asked as he looked around the boxes, to ask whom his girlfriend was he was shocked by whom the boy looked like.

It shocked him so much he dropped all the boxes he was holding. In a flash Naruto was over by Aoshi and had gabbed all the boxes and lifted them putting them on the countertop.

" Oji are you alright?" Naruto asked worried over the man reaction thinking his was upset he was in his shop

The man walked over to Naruto stunned and grabbed him by his arms. Naruto looked at him shocked, but also waiting to see what he'd do. What Naruto didn't expect was for the man to engulfed him in a hug.

" My boy you're the spitting image for Arashi." Aoshi said smiling as he moved back from Naruto

" You knew Tou-san?" Naruto asked surprised

" You know?" Aoshi asked even more surprised by this

" Hai, some things have happened recently and I was told." Naruto said sadly looking at the ground

" Truly my boy I apologize for the way the villagers treated you, but the ones that thought you were his couldn't say anything without proof." Aoshi said

" Well doesn't matter to me now. At least I know who he was, which is what I always wanted." Naruto said happily

Aoshi shook his head over the way the boy was treated even now with all he had done for them.

" Naruto come with me." Aoshi said as he moved into the back

As Naruto followed he noticed a door closed. A sign that said 'OWNER ONLY' was printed on it. Aoshi made a few hand seals and words and the door opened. Naruto looked at Aoshi wondering why he had so much protection on one door.

" Tenten isn't even allowed in here. I keep my most prized thing from my time as a ninja, along with other thing in here. Only I can get into it and it's designed that when active if anything would happen to my shop the thing in here wouldn't be harmed." Aoshi said as he opened the door

" So if your store caught fire or was damaged this room would be all right as long as the jutsu was in place?" Naruto asked and Aoshi nodded, " Sugoi!"

Aoshi chuckled at how Naruto was amazed by this. As the two walked in, Aoshi shut the door behind them. Moving over to a shelf filled to the rim with scrolls, he picked up a couple of them and laid them out nodding. He then moved to the other side where a number of weapons were hung. He grabbed some unusual three-pronged kunais and laid them on the table. Moving over to the side he gabbed a leather backpack.

" Naruto come here." Aoshi said as Naruto moved closer to him

" These…" Aoshi said holding the unusual kunais, "…were Arashi's kunais. See the handles."

" They're what he used for Hirashin no Jutsu." Naruto said understanding when he saw the seal

" Hai, how did you know?" Aoshi asked shocked the boy knew about the seals already

" Ero-sennin taught me Shushin no Jutsu. One day I asked him if there was something that could make you move quicker and he told me about the Yondaime's Hirashin no Jutsu. I was able to find some info about the seal and used it where Teme and I train." Naruto explained

" Right well these will help you when you're out on missions." Aoshi said

" Alright!" Naruto said happily as he took a couple and replaced them with his regular kunais

" When you need more just come and see me and I'll have then ready. These kunais are complex to make, but I just love the challenge in them, so I make then constantly." Aoshi said smiling

Grabbing the bag and moving to the other table he grabbed the scrolls he laid out.

" This one is for Hirashin so when I give you the kunais you can make the seals properly." Aoshi said stuffing one scroll in

"And this is for Rasengan. Arashi's best jutsu." Aoshi said smiling

" I know." Naruto said as he formed the Rasengan

" You know that too?" Aoshi said shocked

" Yeah I actually have an advanced form, but I'd have to show you sometime when we're at the training fields. Too much damage." Naruto said smiling

" Still these are your so I'll let you have it. These are some others Arashi left me, when you master them come back and I'll give you more." Aoshi said as he stuffed the other scrolls in the bag

Closing it up he handed it to Naruto. It was then he noticed the weights on Naruto's wrists.

" Ah, you were the one the weights were for. Hinata and I thought it strange that Hiashi would want weights." Aoshi said

" Hehehe, yeah." Naruto said not wanting to tell what really happened, " They're great! By the way Oji, you might have to find me something better soon."

Aoshi looked at him confused, " Why?"

" Cause I'm already at 500 pound each." Naruto said

Aoshi gawked at this and stood there stunned, _If he's there where are Lee and Gai?_

Naruto turned around and opened the door, " Arigatou Oji. Guess I'll see you when I need some more."

" Probably before that." Aoshi said as Naruto walked out of the room and exited the shop

_That boy had grown so strong Arashi. He will be a great Hokage some day._ Aoshi thought as he stood in the back room

" Tou-san?" Tenten shouted

" Coming." Aoshi said as he exited the room shutting it behind him and resealing it. He then proceeded to walking to where Tenten voice came from.

* * *

It had now been a couple of months since Yin and Yang had started to live in the village. A week after Naruto woke up he had moved back into his apartment, with Yin and Yang. Since then many of the villagers had come to Tsunade or the elders complaining about the foxes Naruto was keeping. Today, she was in one of those meetings.

" Onegai Hokage-sama, IT'S trying to gather more of IT'S kind to create an army to take revenge on what happened to him." One pleased

" Nonsense." Tsunade said her head resting of her fist as she listened to this villager's idiotic idea

" How can you say that? You see the kits IT'S keeping." The villager said

" Hai and it's because of you baka that he's taking care of them." Tsunade growled

" Sumimasen, but I have done nothing to…." The villager started to explain

" Maybe not you, but some villagers killed those kits parent and they are too young to fend for themselves. Naruto stumbled upon what happened and requested to keep them till they could fend for themselves." Tsunade explained

" But they seem old enough that they can do that now." The villager said

" That might be, but until Naruto thinks they are ready I will not force him to throw them out as you want." Tsunade said

" But…" the villager protested

" No buts. NOW GET OUT!" Tsunade said angrily

The villager jumped at her voice and scurried quickly out of the room. As the person left Tsunade rubbed her temples over what she had just discusses.

" Shizune…how many had that been?" Tsunade asked

" This week or today?" Shizune questioned her back

" Uhhhhh, as Shikamaru says this is mendokuse." Tsunade said as she opened her draw and brought out a cup and bottle of sake

" Tsunade-sama! What have I told you about drinking on the job!" Shizune said upset over what she was doing

" I have a right to drink after all this." Tsunade said as she took as drink

Placing the cup down she rubbed her face and growled in frustration.

" Shizune I need you to have an announcement made…" Tsunade spoke again

" Hai!" Shizune said as she brought out her clipboard and a brush, " Anytime you're ready."

" In two day I, Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha, will have a village…." Tsunade started to say

* * *

That day all around the village Genin were given the mission of hanging flyers. They were put on every street no matter if there were people still living in the section or not. Tsunade even went so far as to place a number on the village entrances and have the gate guards hand them to anyone that entered the village. Naruto and the group had grabbed one of the flyers from Konohamaru and Co. and were looking at the announcement.

" In two days I, Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha, will have a village meeting. Everyone is required to attend and believe me I will know if you don't come. That day, I will make an announcement about some things that have been brought to my attention. The meeting will start at 10:00 a.m. sharply at the announcement stage. Signed Tsunade, Godaime of Konoha." Hinata read looking at the group not understanding what the announcement was about

" What's that about?" Naruto voice his confusion

" From what I've heard when I'm a the Tower many villager are coming in an complaining to her." Sakura stated

" About what?" Ino asked

" Yin and Yang." Sakura said looking at Naruto to see how he'd react

" But they haven't done anything! They're with me or Hinata-chan all the time." Naruto stated even more confused at what was going on

" And there in lies the problem." Shino said calmly

" Nani?" Naruto asked

" They're with you dope." Sasuke said

" Oh what they think I'm collecting kitsune to make and army to take over Konoha?" Naruto asked sarcastically waving his arms wildly in the air

" That's one of the many worries." Tsunade said walking up on the group

" You've got to be joking me?" Tenten said shocked

" Afraid not, actually that was the thing one of the villagers said to me this morning. On top of many about Naruto having the seal broken…" Tsunade said

" Done." Naruto said not thinking it a problem

" …being able to talk to Kyuubi…" Tsunade said again

" Can do that." Naruto said smiling

" …the kits being Oni and the list goes on and on." Tsunade said annoyed at all the complaints she had received in the past months

" Now, they aren't Oni. They're just normal multi-tailed kitsune." Naruto said smiling still

" Yeah and if a villager saw them with more than one tail they'd freak and call it Oni, not thinking about kitsune myths and believing them to be true." Neji reasoned

Naruto nodded at this, " So what you going to do Obaa-chan?"

This earned Naruto to be whacked upside the head, " How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that? And I'm going to tell them they can kiss me ass. Those kits aren't a harm to anyone and if they were I'm sure they would have attacked someone by now. I'm going to leave them in your care Naruto, until you think they can either fend for themselves or whatever you decided."

" Well I've already asked them that." Naruto said

Silence engulfed the group waiting for Naruto to elaborate on his words, but he didn't.

" And?" Kiba asked hoping this would have him explain fully

" They want to stay with me. They're free to go in and out of the forest as they like and I can always track them down. Kyuubi can even feel if one happens to get in trouble, so I can go help out. They just don't want to be by themselves and Yin's warmed up to me and Yang like Hinata-chan." Naruto said pulling Hinata over to him causing her to blush

" So I'll see you at the meeting in two days. I think it best if you all are up on the stage with me and Naruto have Yin and Yang with you." Tsunade said

" K Obaa-chan, We'll see you at 9:00 in two day then." Naruto said as the others nodded

Naruto waving to Tsunade as she walked back to the Tower.

* * *

Two days had now passed and Naruto along with the rest of his friends, Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Anbu and the Interrogation Squad were standing out of sight on the announcement stage.

" All you all have your orders." Tsunade said to the other ninjas who nodded and dispersed

Naruto and his friends stayed standing there waiting for her words.

" Gaki when I move forward I want you to come and stand beside of me with Yin and Yang. You two…" Tsunade said pointing at the fox, "…under no reason are to say a word. Got it?"

Yin and Yang both nodded having been warned earlier that morning from Naruto of the same thing, but in a less threatening way. Anko and Ibiki stayed up on the stage and moved to the outer corners to guard if anything happened to get out of hand to protect the Hokage. Anbu and the rest of the interrogation squad were hidden among the trees, roofs and crowd that had gathered below. Anko smirked seeing some of the villagers look worried at seeing Ibiki and Anko up there guarding.

* * *

" Something big is about to happen." Konohamaru said to his friends

" What do out thinks going on?" Moegi asked

" Don't know, but it's big if she's got the interrogation squad Captain and Vice-captain up there." Konohamaru said worried

Udon and Moegi both looked over at him and then to the stage worried now about what was going on. Finally movement was seen on the stage and Tsunade walked out proudly as the crowd erupted into cheers. Behind her were Jiraiya and Kakashi. Next came Naruto with two fox kits on his shoulders and his friends. When this happened murmurs started to come from the villagers.

" Is that what's this is about?" one asked

Konohamaru and the group looked over at the old lady.

" What are you talking about Obaa-chan?" Konohamaru asked

The woman frowned at the name Konohamaru called her, but looked back up at the stage with even more hate in her eyes. Konohamaru and his friends shivered at the hate that came from her eyes.

" That THING keeping its kind here." She spat

" Thing?" Konohamaru asked not understanding

" The 'BOY' with the Hokage." She said knowing he didn't understand

Konohamaru looked up and saw Naruto had moved beside of Tsunade now, " Oh you mean Naruto-Nii-chan?"

The old woman looked at him in shocked, " You consider that THING your Nii-san?"

" Sure he's super cool and strong. Ojii-san always thought highly of him and he's going to be the next Hokage." Konohamaru said happily

" I highly doubt that." The woman whispered

Udon though hear her and looked at her confused,

* * *

" Citizen and Ninjas of Konoha I thank you for gathering here on such short notice. I have many of you coming to me about these two kitsune kit one of my ninjas has been taking care of." Tsunade said motioning over to Naruto with the kits on his shoulders, "And I can now tell you that he's allowed to keep them as long as he want."

Cries erupted from the crowd and shouts that the foxes need to be killed were said. Naruto stood there as anger started to rise over what they were saying over these kits.

" URUSAI!" Tsunade shouted and the crowed instantly silenced, " I will not kill them or do anything to them. If anything I'm placing a decree on these two kit that if they are attacked in anyway by anyone in Konoha they were be placed in jail immediately."

" YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" on shouted

" Oh I am! It's because of our villagers that they have no parents. Some of you have been poaching in Konoha Forest, which you all know is forbidden to be done, these two kit are the result of the illegal poaching. The culprits have been taken care of and believe me if I catch you, you will not see daylight of a long, LONG TIME." Tsunade said sternly

The crowd gulped knowing the Hokage never backed down on her word.

" You actually think we'll abide by this?" one voice said

" They'll kill us for sure. Especially if HE'S taking care of them." Another said

" He'll use the strength of that THING to kill us all." Another voice spoke

Naruto was standing there the whole time trying to suppress his rage and anger at these people that clamed they were human. His friend all looked over at him worried, angered too by what the crowd was shouting, knowing he's taken it personal.

Naruto took at step forward his anger now getting the better of him.

" Gaki don't be a baka." Tsunade whispered to him

" Look IT'S going to attack us with its new servants." A panic voice shouted

Naruto laughed and pointed to the crowd, " Listen up Konoha, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Musuko of Kazama Arashi the Yondaime, not the Kyuubi you all have believed I was. By my own strength I have proven to you over and over again that I will protect this village, but if you still don't believe an academy dead last will be able to protect this village, think again. As my Tou-san did before me I will protect this place till my last breath. That's my Nindo!"

The crowd was silent as all the words he spoke full processed. Naruto moved back beside of Tsunade smiling widely now, though Tsunade had a vein protruding from her head in annoyance at what the boy just said.

" NANI!" the crowd finally erupted

" LIAR! You Oni you aren't the Yondiame's Musuko. Now you tried to tell lies to get more on you side." Someone shouted

More protest were heard from the crowd at what Naruto had just said.

" Yeah I mean someone would have to be a baka…." Anko said smiling

" See the Vice-Captain of the Interrogation Squad even agrees with us." one villager said pointing for Anko

Anko now smirks as everyone attention was on her now, "…to not know you're the Yondaime's Musuko. I mean all the ninja in Konoha know."

The crowd gasped at this information Anko just said. They couldn't believe the ninjas were going along with this surely they all were pulling their legs.

" That's it! This is one of HIS elaborate pranks again." one shouted trying to reason why all the other ninjas were saying Naruto wasn't lying

Tsunade growled now at the crowd's idiotic ideas. She moved closer to Naruto her anger radiating off of her allowing the crowd to feel it and quieting them down some. She looked down at Naruto annoyed and he looked up at her smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

" My bad." Naruto said to her as the two kits jumped off his shoulders knowing what was about to happened

The two ran to Hinata and jumped into her arms for protection as Tsunade started hitting Naruto upside the head.

" That's right Hokage-sama teach him not to spread lies about these things." Someone shouted

" THAT'S RIGHT YOUR BAD! Now why did you have to go and make that announcement? I told you I was going to tell them when the time was right baka! Not when you and your friends are causing problems for me!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto continuing to hit him on the head and completely ignoring the crowd words

The crowd hearing her words gasped in shock.

" It can't be…" an said

Tsunade sighed and walked off of the stage for a moment. As she reappeared she held in her hands a foot high scroll.

" This is a scroll left to Sarutobi by the Yondaime. It had a blood seal on it and you all know what that mean." Tsunade said as she walked towards the crowd

They all moved their head knowing that only a blood relative can open the scroll.

" Gaki get over here to end this now." Tsunade growled at him

Naruto still nursing his wounds gulped and moved towards Tsunade.

" Open it." Tsunade said handing it to Naruto

Naruto nodded as he bit his thumb and ran it over the seal. The seal began to glow and burst into flames. The crowd gasped at this happened.

" It's true." One said shocked

" Give it to me Gaki, I'll read it to them." Tsunade said as Naruto handed the now open scroll back to her

" Last Will and Testament of Kazama Arashi, Yondaime of Konoha. I Kazama Arashi leave to my Musuko, Uzumaki Naruto, and all the property that the Kazama Clan owns. He is also to be told when he's old enough whom I am and that the Kyuubi was sealed in him because I could not asked with a clear conscious another family to do this deed. In doing this I have left my Musuko parentless, my only wish is for the people of Konoha to raise him as one of their own and treat him with respect he deserves for being the hero to carry the powerful Kyuubi in him. I also hope that one day my Musuko will be able to tame the Kyuubi back to his calm and kind self that I knew him as. Also I ask for Jiraiya the Gama-sennin to teach him all of my jutsu and make him into the best ninja my Musuko can be. Signed Kazama Arashi, Yondaime of Konoha." Tsunade read as she finished she looked into the crowd with anger, " You all are complete baka."

With that she turned around handed a now crying Naruto the scroll and walked back into her office. As soon as she started to move Naruto turned and followed her with his friends and senseis hot on his trail. As she got into her office she sighed as she sat down and pulled out a cup and sake bottle to drink. Naruto came up to her desk hugging the scroll she had read and stood silently in front of her waiting for her to say something to him.

When she didn't he finally decided to say something, " Tsunade I'm sorry."

Tsunade looked from her sake cup shocked at his words, " For what Gaki?"

" For telling them about Tou-san…I know you wanted to wait, but I just couldn't…." Naruto said stopping not knowing how Tsunade would react

" Relax Gaki it's alright. A little too soon, but maybe this will stop having them bug me everyday about you and the kitsune kits." Tsunade said smiling

Naruto looked up at her shocked by her words and then joined her smiling face. The group had been silent behind them having felt the tension in the air from the two and smiled and shook their heads as the twos interaction.

" So what's this about property?" Naruto said smiling as Tsunade laughed and told the group to grab a seat

* * *

Itai – That hurts/ Ouch

Otouto – Little Brother

Musume – Daughter

Irasshai – Welcome to my shop!

Oji – Uncle

Sugoi – Amazing/ Wow

Sumimasen – I'm sorry.

Nindo – Ninja Way

Musuko – Son

Gama-sennin – Toad Hermit


End file.
